Solution
by d'ihshtri
Summary: Sasu/Naru/Saku, The team 7 TRIANGLE.
1. Chapter 1

I had this story in my mind for some time now, and not finding anything similar, decided to write it myself.

Summary: Sasu/Naru/Saku. The team 7 TRIANGLE, who will stop them?

-"Speech." "Thoughts."

**The solution.**

Prologue

The steps were determined, quick, and forceful. Others stepped aside knowing full well not to stand in the way. People that were around started whispering about what they saw. How could they not? It's not everyday you see Hatake Kakashi nervous and sweating. Rumors about something important happening will spread through Konoha before the noon comes. But for now, only a few people will know the truth.

He suddenly stopped by the door. Strange, to hurry, almost run here all the way only to stop by the doors. Hatake would laugh at the situation, has it been someone else. But it was him, here, and now. He pulled himself together, and knocked with a force.

-"Come in."

The door opened, and a very hopeless looking jounin walked in. He hurriedly closed the doors behind him and put a soundproof barrier. Then he turned to the old Hokage and let his hands fall. After a deep breath, he spoke.

-"Hokage-sama, I can't take this anymore! I don't know what to do! I… I thought that with the time everything will be back to normal, but it got only worse! I think, I think I am not fit to be a teacher after all, I failed…"

-"Whoa, whoa, Kakashi slow down a bit… What happened? What are you talking about?"

The jounin raised his head showing his sorrowful look.-"My students."-He sighed and gulped.-"I know I had to come with this before, had to do something to control it, but, I, I was stupid and, kept it a secret so that they won't get in trouble."

The strongest man in the village exhaled a smoke from his pipe and thought calmly about what he had just heard. He narrowed his eyes and let his gaze land on the nervous jounins form. Something was not right.

-"Won't get in trouble for what, Kakashi? What did they do?"-The jounin flinched at the harsh tone but replied nonetheless.

-"Well, you know that Sakura is in love with Sasuke, right?"-He spoke seriously, as if about a mission.

-"Of course I know, everybody knows about it."-The answer was just as serious.

-"So, you may as well know that Naruto is in love with Sakura, do you?"

-"Yes I know of this. Get to the point already."

-"Well, what you may not know, is that Sasuke is in love with Naruto."

Sarutobi stared. His pipe hanged from his mouth forgotten. He blinked, blinked twice, then gathered himself and coughed a bit.

-"Um, are you sure?"-The jounin nodded.-"Well, that was unexpected…Sigh, there is nothing we can do about it but don't worry. The only trouble is the fact that now he's a _truly_ Konohas _last_ Uchiha."

Hatake shifted uncomfortably and looked to the side.

-"That's not the problem Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi frowned.-"Then what is?"

-"Well, logically, they would never be together, because the love can't be one sided. The problem is, that they found a solution, unusual one, but, maybe I should start from the beginning…"

* * *

Chapter 1. The Beginning

Four weeks after forming the genin teams. The sunny morning. 10:10 pm. Kakashi's one hour late. On the training ground 7, the team members were waiting. Sasuke was polishing a kunai sitting under a tree, Naruto was pacing from one side of the clearing to the other with a pissed off look, Sakura was watching Sasuke, dreaming and probably still sleeping. Just a routine. Hatake would appear an hour and a half later to give them another pathetic D-rank mission like groceries or catching the cats, then say goodbye and have them go home. The life of a ninja was not what it was supposed to be. Protecting important people, fighting the bandits and ninja from a different villages, hunting a missing ninja, was that all their imagination and only the tales in reality? Were they going to waste their lives in this? Where is this exciting life of adventures and action? Beyond their reach…?

The raven heir was hiding it, but he was pissed off too. Not because their teacher was late or Naruto was rippling his field of vision pacing as he was, no, he didn't feel too well. He wouldn't admit it, but he tried to make a sushi for himself yesterday, he did, the problem is that though it didn't taste that bad, his stomach thinks otherwise. After vomiting at night and having his head spinning, he forced himself to wake up today, and come per usual. But he really didn't want to.

After dreaming and creating plans for a future for long enough, Sakura stepped closer to Sasuke and made an 'attraction' pose (in her opinion anyway).

-"Sasuke-kun, lets take a walk today, the weather is so wonderful!"-Here she smiled and flapped her eyelashes a few times.

-"No."

The girl sighed. She made a step back and shyly stroked her long pinky hair. From behind, her other teammate ran to her side and shouted.

-"Hey, Sakura-chan, you're right, the day is great, lets take a walk together after a mission!"

Sasuke frowned.

-"No Naruto! Totally no!"-Naruto sighed and his face and spirits fell. Sasuke frowned deeper. Yes, the usual routine.

* * *

Today they had to walk the Inuzuka dogs. Naruto was clumsy and after losing the lead, they had to chase them throughout the village. It was funny at some point, but the whole thing was too troublesome, and their jounin sensei was asking again aloud how this was possible that Naruto became a ninja at all. He brought his students back to the clearing and ordered them to run around it thirty times before they are allowed to go home. The jounin then disappeared in a puff of smoke, but they complied, knowing that he was probably hiding in bushes observing them to appear if they skipped it. After they were done, with Naruto somehow being the first, and Sakura the last, they chose to rest under the trees. It was late afternoon already, the mission took them all day, and they were tired. Well, it was not enough to stop Sakura from bugging her raven teammate, though she didn't know he was very tired and still pissed.

-"Let's go back together, Sasuke-kun!"-She gave a warm smile.

-"No."

The girl didn't give up, she took a deep breath.

-"But Sasuke-kun, we could eat something, we were busy all day. I' m sure it would be nice and…"

-"Sakura why don't you understand a simple thing, I don't like you, and we'll not be together, even if the whole world will be destroyed and you will be the last female I would still say no and would rather be with Naruto than you!"

The statement shocked not only his teammates, but him as well. He was so tired that he didn't pay attention to what he said. But anyway, he decided that maybe the girl will leave him alone now, and he will have a chance at peace. The girl was not only shocked; she was enraged, comparing her with that dumb idiot? Why did Sasuke say that? Did he really think this way? That she was worse? Or maybe that Naruto was better? How?

-"What?! What does he have that I don't?! And pardon me Sasuke, but he's a boy!"

Uchiha only smirked, and having a crazy plan forming in his mind, decided to have some fun. He stood up and made a thinking pose. He looked extremely serious and seemed to think hard about something important.

-"Well, if we were to compare you and Naruto, I believe we would have to start from up to down."

The blonde stood up and walked closer to his teammates; he scratched the back of his head and said.

-"Don't say such things Sasuke; you insult Sakura-chan…"

-"Shut up Naruto, I want to hear that!"-Said the girl, she crossed her arms and waited.

Especially to make sure she could see, Sasuke started to trace her and their blonde teammate with his gaze up and down, still with extremely serious expression.

-"Hn… The first, hair… I don't like the pink color… And Naruto has a nice, rare shade of yellow."-Here Sakuras eyes widened while Naruto was in a deep shock, it was the first time anyone commented his hair in that way.-"Next, forehead. Hmmm, you have a big one Sakura, not a bad thing, but, whatever…"-The girl looked away and gritted her teeth.-"Oh, the eyes, you know, I like a blue color…"-Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes intensely, which forced the boy to look away.

-"But I have somewhat blue eyes too, Sasuke-kun!"

-"Green."-Was the cold reply. The blonde glared at a raven.

-"Emerald. Her eyes are emerald, Sasuke."-Sakura was surprised at this and stared at the blonde.

-"Whatever. Now, cheeks… "-Here's a slight pause.-"I like cats."-Sakura frowned, and then looked at Naruto, while Naruto looked at her. Then she raised an eyebrow at his whiskers. Naruto raised his left hand to touch his cheek.

-"I am not a cat."

-"Do you purr?"

-"Excuse me?!"-The blonde looked up as if slapped. His raven teammate was standing in front of him relaxed with his hands in pockets, with that famous smirk of his.

-"Do you purr? Try it."

-"No."

-"Sakura, you can try too."

The girl now thought it was ridiculous, but he asked her to try, so she had to, right? She shyly tried to purr like a cat, but it didn't quite work as she'd like to. She smiled sheepishly.

-"I doubt I can do this, I'm not a cat. Why don't _you_ try, Naruto?"-The blonde turned to her surprised, and then scratched the back of his head again.

-"Um, ok, for you Sakura-chan, I'll try… Um …purr… purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

While the models of the casting were both surprised at what was happening, Sasuke actually blushed…"I really like cats… And he actually purrs… What if I scratch his ears or those whiskers?"

-"All right I purr, so what!"-Naruto crossed his arms and looked away embarrassed.

-"Hn. Nothing. Next, lips…"-Sasuke looked at Sakuras lips, then at the blondes.-"Um, never mind that. The chest… Flat chest (Sakura), flat chest (Naruto), whatever. Um, waist… hnn... Now, your backs and asses. Turn around."-The girl did as was told, and seeing that orange boy only glared at her prince, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around herself. They stood like this for a minute.

-"Don't cry Sakura, but I think Naruto has a nicer back. (Ass, he added in his mind)."

A very angry blonde turned around and raised a fist threateningly.

-"What is your problem, huh?! Good prank; you had fun already, now that's enough!"-But Uchiha was unmoved. He was still standing stoically with that serious face.

-"I am actually serious."

The blonde stopped in his tracks. He blinked a few times.

-"You're kidding…? Are you sure you're all right, Sasuke?"

But the ravens pose only said 'I am _completely _serious'. Naruto was slowly starting to shake because of the stress. His teammate considered him more attractive than a beautiful girl next to him? He looked at Sasuke in disbelieve. And now was getting very nervous. The raven boy didn't let him go with his stare, and slowly walked closer to Naruto. When he was right in front of Naruto, chest to chest, no space, with that Uchiha smirk, he looked down at him and said.

-"Oh. And I prefer to be higher."

Naruto gulped and made a few steps back, almost stumbled, and nervously smiling, mumbled.

-"Um, guys, I think I'll go home now, it's late and all, so, see you tomorrow… Bye!"-And he started to run off the clearing. Sasuke calmly watched him go and said loud enough so Naruto could hear.

-"Don't you want ramen, Naruto? My charge."

Naruto suddenly stopped. He was standing near a tree line with a dumb expression on his face with his mind in a chaos. "Free ramen! But it would mean that I'll be close to Sasuke. But Sasuke is crazy today, and he looks at me with that, something… But ramen! Free! What to do? Get away from Sasuke or get a free ramen _from _Sasuke? Get away or get a ramen? Oh, why do I even ask…My precious delicious ramen, I am coming!!!"

Almost like a mini tornado, Naruto ran back and grabbed Sasukes hand. He looked up pleadingly with the sweet puppy eyes and mumbled.

-"Did you just say 'ramen' and 'your charge' in one sentence?"

The raven boy raised a brow. "Technically it wasn't in one sentence, he's really dumb. But God he's adorable like this…"

-"Yes."

At this Naruto had the widest and the happiest grin since… well, yesterday, but whatever. He started to jump excitingly and mumbling about his favorite noodles, while the pink haired girl stood in shock. Naruto goes on a 'date' with _her_ Sasuke! And what was the worst of it all; it was _Sasuke_, who was taking _him_! The world is turning upside down! What was she supposed to do? How was she going to save her love for Sasuke?

Naruto now was pulling his teammate with him back to Konoha and his favorite ramen stand…

-"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Naruto. That's right. She has no power over Sasuke or what he does, but Naruto is in love with HER. So if she's close to Naruto, she's closer to Sasuke. If she controls Naruto, she has a chance to control Sasuke. But how to go about it… First, she would have to be close, observe the situation, and then create a plan. That's how a ninja works, isn't it?

The girl adjusted her headband and put her hands behind her back in a sort of a shy fashion. She was sheepish and slightly smiling.

-"Um, if I could join the…"

-"Of course Sakura-chan! That would be wonderful, right, Sasuke?"-Sasuke glared at the girl while she had a smirk on her lips. He knew that if he said 'no' Naruto will not stop complaining or won't even go at all, so to save himself unnecessary trouble and the headache, he had to choose the only option.

-"Fine."

-"Yes!"-All the stress and any anger the blonde displayed a few minutes ago were forgotten, and the trio was walking through the streets with smiles on their faces. Sakura, because she finally was going out somewhere with Sasuke (so what if Naruto was going too?), Sasuke, because he was walking close to Naruto, and is able to make him happy (so what if Sakura is here too…), Naruto, well, because he will get a free ramen, get a (kind of) date with Sakura, and because his always grimy teammate was smiling too. Did he somehow make him happy? Or maybe Sasuke is in a better mood today; after all, he did have fun making him and Sakura the main characters of his little show… Not a bad prank, not bad at all…

* * *

She was getting sick. Her bowl of ramen wasn't bad, but seeing something like this… it's a terror… A cat? No way! Cats are far more 'elegant' (well, except Tora…), 'careful and mannered'. What she was seeing was a hungry pig.

The smell in the stand was warming and calming. Like at home. When your family is in the kitchen and your mother, older sister or aunt shoves you out so that you will not eat before everyone sits at the table and the dinner begins… Now he knew why Naruto loved it. It was a nice place. He leaned with his right elbow on the counter and watched with fascination as Naruto was engulfing one bowl after another. It was eighth now, and his imagination refused to guess where it'd go. He also refused to care how much will he pay for this; he had a lot of his clans money at his disposition.

Naruto somehow ended up in the middle of the group. Ramen was delicious, he was happy, the day wasn't that bad, and the setting sun had his favorite orange color. But he felt the strange gaze on him from his right. It was Sasuke; he was even smiling, and stared as if in love, at Naruto, covering him in his strange but not hostile look. From his left side he felt a piercing glare. Not a good sign. It was Sakura. What happened to her? She didn't like ramen? But didn't she say that she wanted to go? Or did she do this only because Sasuke was here? But if so, why glare at him, while she could admire the raven… "Oh, I probably have something on my face…" Naruto stopped eating and using a small table napkin wiped his mouth sheepishly. Then he quickly got back to eating; only stopping after a twelfth bowl grinning in satisfaction. Sakura had a tic in her left eye. Sasuke calmly paid and followed his teammates out after a goodbye to the cookers. A second later Naruto was embracing him happily with the shouts of joy and thankfulness.

It was a new feeling. Sasuke didn't remember now how it felt to be embraced by his mother, and he didn't remember being embraced by a friend. Maybe it was because he didn't have friends. Was Naruto his friend, or just a teammate? Or was he looking at him as at someone else? Before he knew the answer, Naruto was gone; he didn't hear him shouting a goodbye and didn't see him waving with his hand. Sakura thanked for a meal and saying goodbye too, went home. And he was still in a slight shock, of the warmth he just felt. His legs were moving him automatically back to the compound. There, he automatically took the shower, brushed his teeth, changed clothes, turned off all the lights, and went to bed. It was late, and he wanted to sleep, and dream of that warmth that was still with him. He pulled closer his blue pillow, and falling asleep, absently thought about turning it yellow.

The next morning teams' behavior was strange. They did not shout or quarrel with each other. It was surprising and Hatake started to believe that the team was starting to get used to and befriend each other.

* * *

The Hokage took a deep breath and looked thoughtful. Kakashi decided to tell him what happened from the very beginning. And…

-"It sounds so innocent… I start to see the two ways it could go wrong… But you said they found a solution… So, it scares me now."-The old man looked up and lit his pipe. Someone knocked at the door. The birds that were by the window, scared by the sound flew off. The guards by the doors said that Hokage is busy, and if anyone wanted to see him, he had to wait.

-"You treated it as a children's game, and didn't pay it attention. And I guess that when you did, it was too late."

Kakashi looked down in shame. And he only started this story… When he gets to the present…

-"You are right, Hokage-sama, it was too late."

Somewhere in Konoha forest, present time

-"Not here, Sasuke, come on, let me go…"-The raven boy had him pinned to the base of the tree. He held him with force and was grinning like a predator. He leaned closer.

-"No, let's go to my place…"-He whispered and slightly bitted the blondes' ear, earning him a deep purr, which was driving him crazy. The whiskered boy's face lifted in ecstasy, and he closed his eyes, feeling the wet kisses on his neck, and the gentle fingers stroking his cheeks.

Back in the office

Sarutobi calmly puffed. He now regretted that having faith in Kakashi, he stopped observing Naruto with his crystal ball. He never expected anything happen to this promising team. With a deep sigh, he spoke.

-"What happened next, Kakashi? Continue please."

-"Well…"

End of 1 chapter

Please, click at the button and **review!**


	2. Chapter 2

-"Speech."

"Thoughts."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters!

Chapter 2 Time for changes!

The birds were chirping happily while the yellow sun warmed up the morning in Konoha. The life on the streets was like a dance of green and orange leaves in the wind. Along the road leading to the market district three genin were talking, no, bickering… three? Well, two were bickering aloud, while third was doing this silently. Let's take a look closer.

-"It's not my fault this cat is a demon!"

-"Maybe it would be easier if you knew the meaning of the word 'stealth', Naruto!"-The pink haired girl was using her fist skillfully to hit her teammates head.

-"I can be _stealthy _if I want to, all right!"

-"That's why every time you're near that cat it spots you and runs away, right?"-Added a raven boy with a smirk. It was funny that even if he and Sakura were closer to this animal, it always knew where Naruto was and seeing him or hearing him it always ran away from the entire group, and then even using it to their advantage proved to be a failure. He even started to think that maybe…

-"I start to believe that maybe Tora can see colors."

Yeah, his female teammate beat him in voicing it. But to think about it closely, everyone who has a decent sight would notice orange color… yep, inevitable.

-"Whatever do you mean, Sakura-chan…"-The orange boy seemed confused. What seeing colors and _not_ seeing it has to do with catching a cat?

-"She means that thanks to your choice of colors in clothing, you'll be dead before you notice once we get a real mission."-Sasuke simply sighed seeing a confused expression on his teammate's face that just said 'why?' "Unbelievable. How, oh how in the world he managed to become a ninja? I swear, sometimes it seems he's doing this on purpose." The raven shook his head slightly in a response to his thoughts and looked to the right. There, almost identically, his female teammate was shaking her own head with a sigh. They looked at each other and kept a gaze for a long minute, then their gaze fell on the boy between them, and to be precise, on the orange jacket and pants he was wearing. And while this boy was walking forward just smiling as if nothing was happening, their gazes met again, and the message was clear: 'let's forget about a love-war for a short moment and get rid of color so bright it hurts to look, and with that, save not only the reputation of our team, but our teammate along as well.' So cruel, thinking about their comrade as the last in this case. Not taking long in considering her options, Sakura smiled evilly (sending shivers up Sasukes spine) and stormed to him smiling with a pleading look.

-"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I heard you know a fire technique, show me, please…"

He knew that it was a good idea and it had to look like spontaneous or _accident _but he _had _an image to keep up too, so…

-"No."-Yes, it is what he usually says, and he can't just say 'yes' out of nowhere, so seeing her giving him a strange look, he nodded slightly, so that only she could notice, and she started again.

-"Oh please Sasuke-kun, it must be so cool!"

"Damn she plays her part too well, stop what am I thinking? She's _not _playing…"Sasuke mentally slapped himself for ever thinking of a pink girl as more than a fangirl, but to say the truth, right now she was his accomplice in a crime, hn, not going there, the better word will be prank… Sasuke silently prepared the seals…

-"But Sakura-chan, why would he do this in a middle of th…GAH!!!!!"-Seeing the flames arise on the orange _thing _the eyes of pranksters were shining in accomplishment. Their blond teammate was rolling on the ground extinguishing fire, while they stood beside him, and, worrying that the blond will get hurt, Sasuke stepped closer and helped him get rid of the flames (tearing the clothes in a few places, _accidently_). After a dust settled back down on the ground, the blonde angrily pointed at his teammate with his finger.

-"TEEEMEEEE!!!The Hell was THAT!!!?"-Blue orbs were glaring daggers at the last Uchiha, who stood up from his crouching position and put his hands in pockets.

-"Accident."

-"You didn't pay attention Naruto."-Added a sweet voice of hers to the cold one a girl. She and the object of her dreams were waiting for a rant and possible tears from the blonde, it was no secret that he loved this color and wouldn't wear anything else if he had a say in the matter. But, to their surprise, he simply sighed inspecting his suit. He took off what was left of his jacket and took a closer look. With a deep sigh he turned on the heel mumbling

-"Thank God I've got more of my precious…"

Standing beside each other the pranksters exchanged looks. "There's more of it…?" Then they looked at the retreating form of the blond with narrowed eyes filled with fire. In their minds it was now or never. Get rid of this color once and forever. Sakura took a step forward.

-"You have more of those clothes, Naruto? Wow, can we take a look…?"

The blond turned to her and watched her behavior suspiciously.-"Why?"

Sasuke literally rolled his eyes. "Why of all times his intellect would kick in now? Come on Naruto, stay an idiot for now would you?" Sakura scratched her cheek sheepishly and tried to save the day.

-"Well, well, because!"

The blond raised a brow, then his gaze traveled to his other teammate, who seemed to be relaxed, _too _relaxed, which would mean he's relaxed unnaturally, which leads to a fact that something's up. But what? His teammates teamed up against him? Again, why? He didn't find an answer in his mind, so he shrugged his suspicions off and continued on his way home. His comrades right behind him.

In his mind, Sasuke tried to find a meaning in his teammate having a love for an orange color. With ramen it was already clear; he liked the place and people who worked there, and the food _was_ good. Now, about that color… Maybe it's not just about gaining attention, and being seen in the crowd. Maybe it's deeper? Like, he has some sentiment to this because he has some good memory about it? Or he loves this color because it's funny, warm and energetic, just like him… "Since when am I turning into psychologist…I shouldn't even care what he wears in the first place. …But, on the side note, I wonder, what will he look like in blue, or black?"

Mentally, and physically, the girl prepared herself for what she will face once taking a step inside a blonds apartment. In her eyes, he was careless, clumsy, and loud, and that means that his place is probably a MESS. She prayed she could survive this. Then again, he proved to often surprise people. Maybe he's not that careless, clueless and stupid… "Have you lost your mind Pinky? This IS Naruto. He IS an IDIOT. Because he's an idiot his actions are ungrounded, and that often means 'surprising'. So stop your whining and spacing out!" The voice inside her head became quiet, and looking up, she noticed that they were walking inside a building. It was somewhat old. She saw Sasuke narrowing his eyes at the dirty colorful walls of stairs and corridors. There were many different drawings and words. More than often offending.

Naruto opened a door, and walking inside, took off his sandals.

-"Come in, don't mind the mess."

They stepped inside. Sasuke closed the door. He took off his own sandals and started to look around. The place was small. There was one window in the main room that was a bedroom at the same time, and one in the kitchen. The closed door to his right was probably a bathroom. Sakura hesitantly took off her shoes and walked farther inside. She took notice of the way many things were laying on the floor, some scrolls, clothes, and even weapons. Before they saw the details, Naruto appeared by the sliding door in the room and they had to blink once, twice, thrice to make sure what they saw was not their imagination. At least ten identical suits and all in killing orange color were hanging in line… "Where the hell did he get THAT?" They also wondered if he had any other clothes beside that 'monster'.

-"Take a shower first Naruto, you smell of smoke!"-Said the girl sternly, which made the boy look sheepish.

Naruto rummaged in a shelf for some time in a deep concentration, after a minute or two, in his hands was a black t-shirt with an orange swirl on the front and on the back, and a pair of blue shorts. He smiled grabbing an orange towel out of nowhere and mumbling 'be right back' disappeared in the bathroom. And the moment the door was closed, the two faces with very sparkling eyes and very, very evil smiles turned to the dresser. They stood still for a moment, as if frozen, and just like that, the next second they were in a hurry. Very quickly the suits flew into one pile on the floor, and then, each taking a half, the evil teammates got everything downstairs in the dustbin, where with a grin the raven boy used his fire technique again, this time making sure that nothing was left of the orange monster. After that Sasuke and Sakura walked up satisfied, grinning like maniacs. They slowly entered the apartment and heard that the blond was still taking a shower. So seeing as their job was done, and they had to wait, they made themselves comfortable. Sakura found some green tea and made one for herself and one for her dreams' hero. It was incredible to her that in this one affair she and Sasuke understood each other without words. It was refreshing, and in the back of her mind, she realized that what they did was the real teamwork. They worked together flawlessly. And left was only aftermath. It was time she showed her fashion and style skills. She took a sip of hot liquid from a cup.

-"Blue."

The black eyed boy looked up. Was it possible that she read his mind? He was just wondering what color he will make the blonde wear. It could be grey, dark red, blue, or black, maybe even dark green… So many possibilities…

-"Black."

Pinky girl frowned at the response. Absently she heard that water wasn't running. It meant that Naruto's done. And indeed, he walked out drying his hair on the back of his head with the towel, with the shorts on, bare-chested…wait, bare-chested?

The tea forgotten, Sasuke admired the sight. The wet hair touched the tanned skin of cheeks, neck and even shoulders… The droplets of water slid down the chest so sensually, it seemed the world came to a stop. The hands were guiding the small orange cloth in the circle moves along this neck and chest, then up to the face and back into shiny, golden, silky hair… Oh, how much he would give now just to be this small orange towel over this soft skin! He bit his lower lip feeling that his face was on fire, and closed his eyes when that fire started to go lower.

Sakura wiped her mouth, knowing she was drooling, and wondered if she will ever have a chance to get to look at Sasuke like that. With her thoughts traveling back to the heir, she glanced at him in wonder. And to her horror he was hungrily following every move of the towel, hair, hands and drops with his half lidded eyes. She gaped and realized that the love of her dreams reacted to the view very strongly, and she had to do something before it got worse…

-"Put on a shirt. Now."-She knew she sounded like a mother, but she couldn't help it. After an empowered glare the boy loudly complied and left to get a shirt, and the man of her dreams turned away from the scene. She sighed and tried to find the words to say that would take his mind (and hers too) away from the memorable sight when from the bathroom a voice said.

-"Hey, what are we going to do today guys?"

On the pale face appeared a promising smirk, and turning in the direction of the opened bathroom door, he replied.

-"Shopping."

The blonde appeared in the kitchen again (this time in shorts _and _a t-shirt) and looked at his teammates confused.

-"Huh? What for?"

The girl held her arms crossed and smiled at him sweetly.-"Not what, who. We'll be shopping for you, Naruto."

The said boy eyed them suspiciously with rarely narrowed eyes. Again he had a feeling that they teamed up on him or something… Then again he felt happy that they seemed to be finally on the good terms. No Sakura whining, no Sasuke brooding, the world was getting better, now only to put on the orange precious wonder and they'll be moving out for some shopping!

-"Well, I don't know what you have in plans Sakura-chan, but I know there's nothing better than these or… range…clothes?"-The blond stood by his now opened again dresser and eyed its empty contents with the expression that was between confusion and fear.-"Huh?"

He stood like this for two minutes, eyes somewhere in the distance behind the wall of the dresser. Taking a pity on him the girl stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't even notice it. He was in a shock, how only in a few minutes his clothes could disappear? He was just taking a shower because Sakura asked him, while she and Sasuke…

He turned around abruptly and faced her with a frown, surprising her with that. Not knowing if his reaction can be aggressive, she slowly took a step back, while in a back of her mind she asked herself if Kakashi-sensei would have the same look if someone managed to 'hurt' his book. That and she knew that despite him being a genin she still was a lot weaker, so…

-"Sakura-chan… Sasuke..."-He glared at his teammates now knowing that they could be the only people who could and _would _do this. Is this a betrayal? They don't accept him so they want to hurt him?

-"Naruto, relax."-The heir to once a great clan stood up from the previously occupied chair and strode to the main door.-"We're shopping today. I'll pay for your new clothes."-The blond just gaped.-"Huh?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Market District, a random shinobi shop.

Sasuke leaned against a wall, while in front of him, behind a curtain his blonde teammate was trying on the clothes he and Sakura chose. While she was somewhere around looking for whatever was in her mind, he couldn't stop himself from volunteering as a critic. And he gets to take a glance at some parts of his clumsy teammate, like naked legs, chest and stomach, bah! Even a back!

She finally found it, a dark blue color, not too thin and not too thick, sleeveless shirt with a roll-collar. If she was going to dress him, she was going to do this well. To those rare sky blue eyes the blue color along with red, purple or even yellow is perfect. Maybe she should get something new too? Just to make sure her teammate didn't look better than her…

The curtain moved to the side and he turned to Sasuke. Then he turned to show the sides, front and the back of the attire. Looking in the mirror he didn't recognize himself. The black a bit loose shinobi pants, black sandals, dark red shirt with long sleeves… He saw his friend come closer from behind. Now both of them were in the reflection. The dark haired boy dig in the pile of clothes and still standing behind the blond, both facing a mirror, he raised his right hand with a purple shirt with sleeves reaching elbows.

-"…It's not me."

He was surprised with reaction, but he didn't believe what a blond said. He already looked better than ever and it _must_ be _him_. If not then the blonde idiot didn't know himself. So to make sure the boy knew what he thought about it, he leaned to his ear and whispered –"Liar."-He took advantage of a little surprise that caused his reply and breathed in the blondes scent, so natural, like earth and the air, warm, somewhat salty and sweet, and then he raised his left hand with a black mesh shirt. He then stared at Naruto's face in the mirror.

-"Put purple on over the mesh."

Seeing that her hands were filled and she couldn't take more the girl went to her teammates and created on a chair another pile of clothes. Now free of it, she took a deep breath and turned to them to ask something, she didn't remember though what she wanted to say, because she saw a boy in a black and purple attire who was as sexy as shy and she was ready then and there to give up on fighting over Uchiha, because she believed she had just fell in love (again), though, that feeling quickly disappeared somewhere, when in this sexy guy she recognized her idiot of a teammate. "I have to definitely find something new; the idiot became a part of competition!"

He couldn't find the words to describe how good the 'picture' looked… _This_ was the real Naruto. Still somewhat sad that his orange suits are gone, so there was no smile on his face, a bit serious, but still warm like a sun. His expression was filled with doubt, and there also was shyness, subtle but noticeable.

-"You look good Naruto. Like a real shinobi."-The blue eyes looked up in surprise and the boy gulped.-"Really."-The posture relaxed, and the blond was relieved, there was also a small beautiful smile of thankfulness for this appreciation, even though he didn't choose this attire and was forced to put it on. Sasuke now regretted he didn't activate his bloodline yet, because having it, he could remember this smile forever. His fingers were itching to touch that face and that skin so he had to fight himself.

* * *

Kakashi knew his students will be mad, but he couldn't help it, he was completely lost on the road of life and it was hard for him to take this team seriously, especially when his students themselves didn't think and feel about the job seriously. He will be late again, get them a mission, observe how they work, and maybe, maybe if he sees them with potential for a great teamwork, he will give them and himself a chance. That's what was on mind of one ninja Hatake Kakashi, when he walked to the small bridge of his team meetings, and surely there was no any thought about what he saw. At first he thought that he got lost on the roads of his village, or this time he was too late, because the trio he saw was _not_ his team. And just to make sure he didn't look like an idiot, he continued on his way closer, and thought about asking them if they saw his students. There was one boy with black hair, in a black t-shirt with a wide collar, black pants and black sandals, he was so alike Sasuke, or maybe it was only imagination? Because Uchiha Sasuke is never smiling… There was a girl with PINK HAIR?! Did Sakura have a sister? She never said anything like that… The girl had a dark red tight shirt with a roll-collar and sleeves reaching elbows on, and a pair of black shorts, revealing long slender legs, her sandals were black with red stripes, overall, she looked like a young kunoichi… Then there was… A BLONDE? There are only few blondes in history of this village, Yamanakas, Tsunade and her family, Yondaime and Naruto. The boy had a sleeveless dark blue shirt with a roll-collar on and a black mesh shirt under it, he wore short black pants and black sandals, and all of them had head protectors on their foreheads. He realized that he knew these kids and not knew at the same time. They managed to surprise him. But he couldn't let them know of this. He had an image and the reputation to keep, so while he kept on walking closer, he opened his book to hide his face.

How to make someone like you? How to gain someone's attention? How you know if you have a chance or not, and what to do if you get rejection?

Sasuke knew he has no one to talk about it. Usually it would be mother, father, brother (not in his case, even if his brother was still here he'd never talk with him about this), and other members of your family that will teach you how to get what, or in this case_, who_ you want. Now he could count only on himself. And also find a way to get rid of his fan club… Maybe if they knew that he had interest in boys then they would leave him alone? Or get some ridiculous ideas about saving him. Or start forming a fan club of Naruto. Or kill Naruto because he stands in their way. Or kill _him _for betrayal. Too far with that thought… Better start working on getting the blonde before Pinky gets him. He saw the look on her face when she saw him yesterday, so there's a chance she may try something stupid. So where to start? How should he behave? On the scene slowly appeared their teacher. He was reading as always that strange orange something that seems to be some kind of smut, if those giggles are anything to go by. What was it called again? Come, come paradise? Come tactics? Hmmm… tactics... tactics!

-"Team, follow me."

They followed Kakashi to the closest training ground, where he ordered them to start training in weapon precision. Kunai, shuriken and tags, had to reach the base of the tree in line, or in pattern. It wasn't anything new to them; after all, it was a basic training in the academy, what was new, was the way Kakashi taught them to move their body, while throwing a weapon, or even catching it.

The raven made the crosses of shuriken on the base of the tree, the blonde made two lines using both hands at the same time, while pinky slowly but precisely made circles. "All three of them are talented in that field in their own way. Sasuke is the fastest, and has trained amazing reflexes, Naruto confirmed my suspicions in being both-handed, and his natural instincts and reactions are on par with Sasukes, and Sakura though the slowest and one handed, has the best precision, so if she learns to kill with one wrist-movement, it will be perfect…" He fixed their forms and stances for another hour, and then let them go, promising that they will have a lot more serious training the next day.

-"Did he just say this wasn't serious?"-The green and black tired eyes glanced at the blonde, who didn't seem tired at all.

-"Yes he did."-The raven fixed his hair and went in direction of the center of the village.

-"I' m going for some ramen, you guys aren't hungry?"-Sasuke didn't stop but he turned and said

-"I have something to do, so you and Sakura can go."

-"You don't need help or anything?"-The blond insisted. His statement was replied with a shaking head. The pinky and blonde looked at each other and shrugging it off, went to the stand for bowls. The meal was uneventful, they were nice for each other and it quickly finished. Naruto paid for both of them and they said goodbye. But being a suspicious person now after the stunt his teammates pulled on him, he followed the girl with amazing stealth, to make sure they weren't planning anything.

She found her teammate by the bookstore. He had a frown and was thinking of something important. She put two and two together and knew what he couldn't get his hands on. She smirked and he answered her with a glare. "So she knows heh? Not the smartest in our group for nothing, huh, but, whatever…"

-"Maybe if a nice girl tries they wouldn't mind."-She entered the store almost dancing while wriggling her hips, and immediately turned to the seller. But not a five minutes later she walked out pouting like a child. She mumbled something along the lines 'not old enough? Who cares? I'm a ninja, what the heck?' The doors of the entrance closed and they sighed. They had only one last option left.

Hatake had just made a fine deal and managed to make it peacefully and quietly. Tomorrow was going to be great and he could feel it. Maybe the life's getting better? His team now looks like a Team. No white color, no bright red, no _orange_! He will teach them, oh yeah, and they are going to regret it, life's good!

Suddenly before him two of his students appeared with determined looks. They were a bit hesitant and shy, and it got him even more curious.

-"Sensei,"-Sasuke started.-"we would like to read your book."-He finished looking down as if expecting being refused. When what he said registered in Kakashi's head, his heart almost stopped. He literally fell on his knees wide eyed staring at his students, startling them. They want to read his book? Not destroy it or make fun of it, but read?! Oh, aren't they angels…! He didn't control the direction his imagination took and it made him see _things_, like Team Kakashi walking down the road, with him on the front, reading an orange book, and his students right behind him, each one of them with an open orange book! Isn't it sweet? His students taking after him! Oh God, but Hokage will kill him! And even if Hokage-sama forgives him he will be killed by angry women of Konoha for taking away these kids' innocence…

Sakura and Sasuke watched the kneeling jounin and his strange behavior with patience. He was mumbling 'yes' and 'wonderful' while smiling (somewhere behind that mask), and 'no' and 'kill me' while trembling in fear. Throughout that dilemma he didn't pay attention to his genin who started to worry about his health. Suddenly they heard a quiet giggling, that turned into a muffled laugh. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other questioningly and turned in direction of the source. Not far from them, from behind a tree, their third teammate fell on the ground laughing at their faces, and at the form of still being lost in his world sensei.

-"You guys are really dumb! If you really wanted to buy that book that badly, you should've used a henge of Kakashi at least!!!"-He stood up awkwardly and walked to them wiping away a tear and looked at his sweat dropping comrades.-"Uh, huh, why'd you need that book for anyway?..."

* * *

OMAKE

She entered the store almost dancing while wriggling her hips, and immediately turned to the seller. But not a five minutes later she walked out pouting like a child. She mumbled something along the lines 'not old enough? Who cares? I'm a ninja, what the heck?' The doors of the entrance closed and they sighed. They heard the steps beside them and looking up saw their teammate.

-"Hey guys, what's up?"

Sakura sighed again and said

"We wanted to buy that book sensei's carrying everywhere, but it looks like we're not old enough… My charm didn't work at all!"

Naruto raised a brow and looked at Sasuke wondering if he used some _charms_ too. Then he looked inside a bookstore and saw a seller, somewhat chubby man with a smirk, he knew what worked on these kinds of men…

-"You're very charming Sakura-chan, Sasuke, you too, (the said boy was blushing furiously after a double take of what he just heard), but in this case we'll need the drastic methods. Time for a secret weapon. The Sexy Technique!"

The smoke enveloped a blonde and when it cleared, in his place was… a Goddess?

Sasuke didn't bother to wipe the blood from under his nose or to notice he had his Sharingan finally activated; he was busy putting in his memory every curve of that perfect body… Saying "I fell in love" he fell a moment later on his back unconscious.

AN. The story is developing slowly, but I want it to be 'real' and 'natural'. Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** Sorry for being late! You see, there was this old lady that asked me to do this, asked me to do that, and then another thinng, and one more... Being a kindhearted person I am, I just couldn't refuse, and so I lost a lot of precious time that I could use to write...

Whatever, have fun and be patient.

Let me tease you, the next chapter's name is "Solution"...

Your advise, suggestions and reviews will be **REALLY, GREATLY** appreaciated!

Back in the Hokage office

-"WHAT!?"-Was the loud shout from Sarutobi as he rose from his chair.-"You can't be serious, Hatake!!?"

The mentioned looked up startled at his leader and started to sweat under the pressure. "I think I voiced the 'book incident' out loud unintentionally…" He raised his hands in front of him pleadingly.

-"Ho-hokage-sama! I swear I didn't give it to them! I said they can read it when they become juunin! As a reward, I swear!"

This seemed to work and the old man relaxed visibly, before settling back in his chair. After a tired sigh he said,-"I' m getting too old for all of this… Alright, continue Kakashi."-As much as Hokage was mad he couldn't deny the fact that the story of team 7 was getting more interesting than Jiraya's books. And he was ready to call off all the meetings to hear it coming from Kakashi's point of view.

-"Hai, but before we come to the troubling facts, I would like to take advantage of the situation to explain now what really happened on that day when I had to pay a fine for a mess that was caused by my students."-The third raised a brow, but shrugged and nodded, eager to hear.

Chapter 3 what really happened.

The three pairs of eyes gazed at the sun above questioningly and then was heard a loud sigh. The genin stood under a tree for one hour and they knew that another two hours will pass before their lazy perverted sensei comes to face them. Today they waited at the training ground 23, dressed in their new style clothes, with only difference being Naruto's shirt, today it was dark orange above the mesh. Every now and then, they glanced at the trio that stood not too far from them waiting for their teacher too. It wasn't that hard to guess, they had everything written on their faces. Though that was not the most interesting thing about them, what was more troubling were their looks. The Hyuuga was not the strangest sight to their eyes, there are tens and hundreds of white eye welders around, his expression though was amusing, he was just as annoyed at his sensei for being late as his teammates… Speaking of which, the hyperactive girl that had a crazy look when she sharpened her kunai was quite normal in comparison to some, even if she _talked_ to her weapon. But there by her side was the weirdest thing in Konoha to see, the green 'kill me' color did not affect them, as they were immune to this stuff already, thanks to 'orange bull's eye', and those jumps and shouts were nothing new, but those eyebrows… What UFO experimented on this kid? The interesting fact was that they were all on the same training field. It was the small grassy clearing surrounded by the thickest of the forest. Probably the teachers planned something for them today, but what?

* * *

The streets of Konoha, same time

The street was busy, while people were going here and there attending to their business. Shops were full, children and parents having fun, ninja running around chasing Konohamaru corps', and in the middle of all that, (in the middle of the main street to be precise) a pair of jounin stood next to each other with their arms folded over the chest. Only their eyes were moving right and left searching, and mouths moving commenting.

-"Maybe Kotetsu and Izumo? I know they're busy today but they won't refuse."-Said the taller and greener one.

-"No, we can't trust them. Instead of paying attention they will have fun. Bad idea."-Commented the smaller person, while its lonely eye followed the body of a brunette red eyed bandaged kunoichi, keeping attention specifically to her ass and hips with mirth as she walked.

The few anbu walked by talking about unfairness (probably forced to chase the honorable grandson) with their spirits fallen.

-"What about an anbu squad? Responsible, quiet and neutral…"-Said the taijutsu specialist as he watched them go.

-"Too scary. We don't want to confuse our students, Guy."-Was the reply accompanied by a frown on the covered face.

The taller person turned to the smaller.

-"Then maybe Hokage-sama himself?"-To this the lonely eye widened.

-"No!"-Was a quick answer.-"He will agree to help, and then he will go and leave us to finish his paperwork!"-The green clad jounin quickly nodded in understanding.-"Besides, Sandaime-sama's status is not preferable in this case, we need someone… else."

Konohamaru corps' ran by them again making an impressive cloud of dust.

-"Then how about Mitarashi-san? She's neutral, her status is average and she would agree without a doubt!"-Was a cheerful suggestion, courtesy of Guy.

-"Yeah, and kill our students the moment they look at her the wrong way."

At this both of them only sighed and looked down. A crowd of ninja made another cloud of dust passing them in their chase. An hour of standing and waiting for a miracle passed by fruitless, the only left option was to kidnap the juunin Iruka from the academy and force him into the cooperation. Realizing this, both of them unfolded their arms and were ready to move, when from their left was heard a very familiar sound. Passing by, quite slowly, was a coughing jounin, that didn't look like he was _busy_, _crazy_, _scary_ or _irresponsible._ The best candidate, Gekko Hayate. With widened eyes the pair raised their hands in his direction, making him notice them and glance at their gesture suspiciously. And realizing something was up the moment he saw the glint in their eyes, he, afraid to be a part of something he did _not_ sign under, started to run as fast as he could to get away from the weird pair, while they simultaneously rushed after him.

* * *

Back to training ground 23

-"You didn't know? Guy-sensei never stops shouting about him! He says they are rivals for years already!"-Shouted a surprised weapon mistress.

At this the three members of team 7 just glanced at each other as if asking 'you didn't know it too?' and narrowed their eyes at the girl's proclamation.

-"That's right! And now the score is 46 to 45, with Guy-sensei winning!!"-Shouted too loudly the self proclaimed 'young green beast of Konoha'. Ten minutes ago the team of freaks confronted them and asked what they were doing on this field and what they knew about the teachers. It was easy to see the first difference between them, team 7 wouldn't get involved in anything without a reason, so they would never approach team 9 them selves first. Second difference was the opinion students held about their teachers. While team 9 kept saying that Guy was the best and the funniest, team 7 kept quiet, not having anything good to say and not willing to admit the shortcomings of their tardy sensei. After the short talk the genin decided that their meeting had something to do with jounin rivalry, and the reason for them being late _was _the tardiness of Kakashi.

-"I doubt that taking part in their rivalry is worth our time. More than often their ideas about it are simply ridiculous."-Voiced the Hyuuga. Even though he was a bit excited about facing the Uchiha he would never admit it, and his teammates did not look like they were weak either. The year ago Haruno was known to be the smartest girl in the academy, with potential to become a fine kunoichi or a medic nin, while the blonde known as Uzumaki was the weakest and the most stupid in his class. But this boy looked differently, more calm, or maybe the change of color was enough of a blessing for a dead last… Probably their teacher was a serious ninja.

The 'deep thinking and dreaming' look on Neji's face did not go unnoticed by the young Uchiha. As well as at whom it was directed. He narrowed his eyes and glared, trying to show the Hyuuga that he has no right to stare at the blond like that. Unconsciously the black haired boy made a short step forward and turned his body so that it seemed he covered his teammate with his back, but Neji understood the gesture in a different way. "So he's ready and eager to fight me, what a blessing. I have a chance to prove today the superiority of the Hyuuga over the Uchiha." At that moment the steps were heard from behind them, looking closely the genin noticed their teachers coming together, while in between them they dragged an unknown ninja holding his arms in a grip.

They put him in front of the curious genin but kept their hands on his shoulders as he stood scowling in their direction, on the right-Kakashi, on the left-Guy.

-"Would you care to explain to me, why I was dragged here all the way from the market district on my _rare _day off?!!"

The six kids in front of him looked at him skeptically, to the outsider it would look like the kids had a birthday party, and daddies promised to get a cool present, and now the children inspected it from its head to toes. Kakashi eye' smiled as he patted its shoulder.

-"Team 7, today you will fight with team 9. You already met young Neji, Lee and Tenten, and this um; _'youthful'_ man is Mighto Guy."-Team 7 eyed him carefully and realized that they found the alien that worked on Rock Lee.-"This man's name is Gekko Hayate. Hayate-san will help us today in evaluation of your skills and progress."-Here the sickly pale jounin with bags under his eyes looked at the pervert as if he was completely crazy.

-"ME?!"

Both rivals turned to him with smiles on their faces and a hidden warning.

-"Oh, Yes Guy-sensei! We're totally ready!! Where do we start?"-Was a scream of joy and happiness. Kakashi turned to the small green source of it and raised his right hand as happily.

-"And that's where it gets interesting!"-All attention was now on him.-"Separately, I and Guy will give you a task. You will have the limited time to fulfill it and you will be observed by the clones Hayate-san will create (here was heard the 'you want me to waste my chakra?!' that was silenced by another smile of warning) while the real Hayate-san will stay here with us to make sure that we are _not_ helping our students in any way. After that the point will get to a teacher whose team will be the first to finish, which will be confirmed by Hayate-san as a witness. And the best thing is, team 9 will get their task from ME, while team 7 from GUY!"

The genin blinked. The sick jounin complained 'I don't have the time for this!' And genin blinked again. The pair of rivals dragged Hayate to the side and explained a few things to him, making sure he had no ideas about running away or ignoring their situation. Then they informed him about the tasks they prepared for genin, this time separately, so that Kakashi didn't know what Guy will ask his students to do, while Guy didn't know what Kakashi will ask from his. After a small talk and confirmation from Hayate, they strode to the genin to start.

With Guy

Genin of team 7 watched as team 9 joined Kakashi, when the bright smile from the 'bowl cut guy' gained their attention.

-"Hello little guys!"-The greeting earned him the three twitching eyebrows.-"I hope that your teamwork is excellent, because today we will test it! I gave the directions to Hayate-san so his clone will lead you to the cliff, where you will crawl up with a heavy stone on your backs! The stone is already placed at the base of the cliff, I put it there the moment sun rose above the horizon this morning! So your task will be finished when you will drag the stone up using your bright flames of youth!"-At the end of the speech the genin had a grimace on their faces and relief in their hearts 'who said that Kakashi-sensei is a bad person? He's cool, calm, and quiet!'.

With Kakashi

The three genin looked up expectantly. For a full minute the masked jounin didn't say a word, and just stared at them. 'Who said that Guy-sensei is creepy? This one wants to make holes in our heads with that stare!' Finally, the jounin spoke.

-"I don't care what your sensei taught you."-This earned him three frowns.-"You will have to work on it your own way, and your own methods. Listen carefully because I will not repeat myself. Your task is simple (Lee was making notes nodding to every word), get the Great Will of Fire."

After a moment of silence, the round eyes under bushy brows widened and Lee shouted.

-"I know where it is, lets go!!!"-And he immediately ran in the unknown direction with full speed, followed by his teammates and a quickly made shadow clone of Hayate.

Kakashi glanced at them questioningly and wondered if they understood what he meant. But then he quickly dismissed that thought and joined the coughing jounin on the grass to observe how Guy loudly and animatedly dismissed his team, which now followed the second clone of Hayate.

With team 7

The walk didn't take long. After like, 10 minutes, they were by the cliff, standing over a badass stone that was somewhat round and reached at least half their height, and observed by the clone of the annoyed man. Sakura stood in the middle, with her arms crossed over a chest. Her expression was unreadable, but her frown indicated deep concentration. To her right stood Sasuke, who had his hands in pockets, and an eyebrow raised while he looked down at the heavy object. To her left was Naruto, who's left hand was under his chin, and he looked down on the stone in thought, unable to understand what were they supposed to do with it.

-"Think Sakura. You're the smartest, come on."-Said Sasuke as he frowned. She narrowed her eyes even more forcing her mind to work at its best. Two minutes passed.

-"Maybe you would like some ramen, Sakura-chan?"-Asked a blond teammate hesitantly, but trying to help somehow.

-"Or coffee."-Offered the raven as she shook her head.

-"It's just, you know, we're supposed to look underneath the underneath, right? That's what Kakashi-sensei always says. There must be something else about this task, right?"

From the sideways Hayate watched them with widened eyes. They stood over a freaking rock for eight minutes already and they asked them selves what they were supposed to do? Incredulous, they pulled Kakashi on him! It's like watching the three mini Hatake over a memorial stone! Unforgettable!

With team 9

-"HARDER, NEJI!"

-"Shut up, I am trying!"

-"FASTER, TENTEN!!"

-"I know god damnit!!"

-"ONE MORE TIME, and PUSH!!!

-"Ahh!"

"What the hell are they doing…?" Thought Hayate clone nr one as he observed the situation. After running after Lee the whole way through Konoha and to the cemetery, they stopped by the monument that represented the will of fire of the heroes of the village. It looked like a big asymmetrical stone with the red flame symbol on it. Reading his notes to make sure he was correct in his assumptions, the green boy said that they were supposed to _quote_ 'get it', and they will use their flames of youth to do so. Then he forced his teammates to help him drag, or to be precise, 'push' the thing all the way to the 23 training ground, thus changing its history of placement once and forever. "I can't believe they are going to actually do _that_…"

With team 7

-"What if this is a trap?"-Said Sasuke as he circled the stone as if waiting for it to say something.

-"We'll never know if we don't try, Kakashi-sensei always plays his own games with his own intentions, so…"-Here Sakura was interrupted by a blond, who waved with his hands.

-"Don't get mad Sakura-chan, but remember that this is not Kakashi-sensei. This man is different. Shouldn't we like, understand his 'ways'?"

Sasuke perked up. The Pinky raised a brow. A moment later she raised a fist, and with the first word, first finger.

-"Taijutsu."-She said.

-"Muscles."-Voiced the blond and the second finger raised.

-"Speed."-Nodded the raven and the third finger raised.

-"This jounin is not the kind of a person to think too deeply or create plans too complicated."-A moment's pause.-"We are to wrap these ropes around the stone and our bodies and get it to the top."-Concluded the girl with a twitch of her eyebrow.

-"I'm not doing this."-All three of them said.

With team 9

The sweat was covering his graceful body and he noticed it with disgust. He had a headache after being for too long too close to his green and orange idiot of a teammate. He was tired and didn't find the situation amusing, and the task itself was making him think about it again. Something just seemed not right. Curious as to how the other team was doing, he activated his bloodline. He found them near a _familiar_ cliff, standing over a _familiar_ rock, in thinking poses. As if they didn't know how to do the task, or were forming a plan about it.

-"They think about it too much for their own good."-He voiced his thoughts tiredly.

-"What do you mean, Neji-kun?"-His female teammate turned to him.

-"I looked at the other team. Guy-sensei made them do 'the rock dragging' exercise. But, instead of doing so, they stand by it and _think_."-The weapon mistress laughed.

-"Probably just like their sensei would! Ha, ha, I start to believe we will make it in time after all!"-She smiled widely, but then something occurred to her. Like student, like teacher. Her smile fell.-"On second thought, I don't see this Cyclops giving us a test like this. It's Guy-sensei's style, not his. Maybe we should think about this 'will of fire' thing again?"

With jounin trio

-"I pass."-Said Guy as he frowned at his hands.

-"I am in."-Said Hayate as he grinned at his own hands.

-"I win."-Sang Kakashi as he placed his cards down on the grassy ground, and after a sight of shocked faces of the other two, he gathered the money with a barely hidden grin. It pays off to practice with Asuma every weekend.

With team 7

The small army of clones dragged the stone up the cliff while the trio of genin, including the clone maker didn't bother to get their hands dirty with the job. At the same time the Hayate clone nr 2 stared at the picture in awe, unable to get over a fact that some genin could create an army of clones, while he lost at least half of his reserves to create the two.

The trio turned around at the sound of the hasty steps. Another Naruto was running to them. He stopped in front of his creator and started to speak.

-"The other team figured out the task given to them by Kakashi-sensei! If we don't hurry up and stop them we lose!"

The Pinky stared at the clone in surprise, while the raven had a brow raised in curiosity.

-"You made one of your clones follow and spy on the other team, Naruto?"-The real blond nodded.-"You're a genius."-Stated Sasuke.

-"The stone will be on top in five minutes, but we have to make sure that the other team's not just late with the task, but haven't completed it at all. That way, the victory will be solely ours."-Said the girl with fire in her emerald eyes. Her teammates nodded, and she turned to the Hayate clone nr 2.-"Is there any rule preventing us from attacking the other team?"

The sickly clone stroked his chin in thought-"There was nothing about it in rules created by Kakashi-san. So I wouldn't mind that."-he said with an evil smile, eager to see the genin beat each other to death.

With team 9

The top floor of the Hokage Tower, near the Hokage office, close to the secretary desk

Team 9 figured out that the "will of fire" is the "flame of youth" and the greatest one is the Hokage himself.

-"Let us in NOW! We need to see Hokage-sama!"-Shouted a girl in Chinese dress.

-"Yes, this is IMPORTANT!"-She was backed up by a small version of a green beast of Konoha.

-"Please, understand that this is a matter of safety of our village; don't force us to use our combat skills to get inside his office."-Was the voice of logic from Hyuuga prodigy.

After another fifteen minutes of negotiations, they were allowed to get in. And once they did, they didn't give the Hokage a time to get any answers or questions, and only notifying him that he's going with them, grabbed the old man and rushed out of the tower.

Only to be met with the sight of team 7 standing in their way.

Fifty shadow clones, thirty flying kunai, forty three flying shuriken, five exploding tags, three taijutsu spars, one sexy jutsu Naruto style (against Neji and Lee), one sexy jutsu Sasuke style (against Tenten), one sexy jutsu Sakura style (against Lee), four won bets among the spectators and 6 minutes later the territory was surrounded and secured by Hokage personal guarding anbu squad.

With jounin trio

-"Well, I guess we gave them enough time to finish the task."-Said Kakashi, his companions' nodded.-"Please dispel your clones, Hayate-san."

And the jounin did so. Immediately his eyes impossibly widened and his expression changed sixty times within a minute.

-"So, what do you think?"-Asked Guy with stars and flames of hope in his eyes. But the man turned to Hatake and spoke to him seriously.

-"You have a very promising team, Kakashi-san. They won."

Kakashi eye' smiled happily and the man turned to Guy.

-"Your team is very strong, Guy, but the strength is not enough in the life and career of a ninja."

Guy smiled sadly and nodded, taking words to his heart.

-"Oh, and by the way, both of you have to pay a fine for disturbance caused by your students under the Tower."-With that, the pale jounin rose from the ground and walked away, while the green clad man looked quizzically at his rival, who smiled and scratched his cheek behind the mask sheepishly.

Both of the teachers left to find their students; Guy to make a new training schedule, Kakashi to congratulate his team and reward them.

He found his team on the street leading to the Ichiraku stand, with the blond complaining about his headache because of his clones' memories, and his raven teammate helping him walk holding him tightly and tenderly. Kakashi knew that Sasuke had some feelings for the blond, and even though he knew the thing was wrong, he couldn't deny the fact that thanks to these feelings the heir to the Uchiha clan not only opened up to his team, but started to enjoy living. If he interfered, or even voiced his observations and opinion, he would tear the thin thread that connected his students; he would destroy their building up teamwork and friendship… It confused him that he has to let them play their little teenage game, so they could become better ninja. He watched as Sasuke's right hand that held the blond boy close by the waist rose to his shoulder, and the fingers played with blonde's hair, when the whiskered boy didn't comment on it, the hand rose higher, and the palm stroked the side of the head, combing the locks with fingers. His left hand replaced the right on the waist, and the raven boy smirked, when he noticed the mix of a stare and a glare coming from his female teammate. It was scary and funny at the same time. His team was coming along nicely… _His _team. Tomorrow he will give them a reward for their efforts, and for making him proud. Sasuke will have a scroll with a new high fire technique, Naruto will receive a scroll with the wind techniques, and Sakura some medical tips and illusion technique. He will promise that every time they positively surprise him, and every time they make him proud, he will hand them something special, and teach them things they would like to learn. It will give them motivation, and make them trust him and believe in themselves, and want to be a Team.

Hokage office, present time

The old man slightly smiled and nodded to himself.

-"So that's what happened that day… Yes, I remember, it was very entertaining, indeed Kakashi."

The jounin sighed bowing his head. He was trying to make a good impression about his team but one man can say so much before he has to stop playing around and get to the real point…

-"Now then; why don't you tell me about this, _solution,_ that you mentioned earlier."

-"Hai…"

* * *

Omake

'How to deal with things' Kakashi style

The juunin appeared by the door in the morning and hastily knocked a few times. Waiting a full minute for a response, he knocked again, this time louder… another full minute of silence. Confused and angry at the same time, he hit the door with feet and fists.

-"It's open!"-The reply was voiced in the annoyed tone. The juunin rushed in surprised and started to shout.

-"You are to attend the jounin meeting, Kakashi-san, right now!"

-"Not interested."-Again the annoyed tone. The jounin was laying on the couch in the living room reading his precious smut.

-"Kakashi-san…"

-"I am busy."

-"But, but this is a meeting called by _Hokage-__s__ama_ himself!!!"-Shouted the desperate juunin messenger.

-"Right now I have _one_ Sama and it is in my hands."

-"Kakashi-san you're crazy!"

-"I am lazy."-Here Kakashi made a sign and by the couch appeared the shadow clone. The real Kakashi addressed him without lifting his gaze from his book.

-"Go and deal with it."

The juunin gaped.

End of 3 chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The new chapter!

**Important!** It came to my attention that some of you may have trouble reading the story because of the dashes; I can change it, even though I like it. So please **vote** **"agree" **if you don't like the dashes and want a change, or **"disagree" **if you don't have trouble and don't think that a change is needed. According to the votes the change will, or will not be there.

-"Speech"

"Thoughts"

_emphasis _on the word or _flashback_

Now, on with the story!

"…she looked up again and a bit narrowed her eyes, making sure there was some lust in them. He was still standing in the entrance to the store on the opposite side of the street and was unable to look away. He felt her gaze intensifying and unconsciously bit his lip and clenched his hands in fists. He watched as her hand travelled slowly over her breast, slightly stroking the fabric above it, then it went lower to her ribs, that she stroked with her fingertips, and to the waist, where it suddenly stopped. He felt the temperature inside of him rise, as she turned and teased him giving him a good view of her hips that were covered with tight fabric. Right now he wanted nothing more than to tear that red dress apart to touch her skin and press his body against hers and…"

Sakura sighed with a small smile on her face while her cheeks were as pink as her hair. She lowered the little orange book as she sat under the tree bathing in the sun and looked at the training ground her team used for training for the last few days. When it appeared that for their jutsu training her chakra reserves were too small while Sasuke's and Naruto's were uncontrolled, Kakashi gave them the tree exercise. She couldn't help but be proud that there was at least something she was better at as a ninja, while usually all she did was 'think' with her brains. She had the best chakra control, and was the first to finish her jutsu training. Now she was blessed with the view she would never exchange for anything. Two of her teammates training in the wide field area, sweating and panting as their expressions were determined and bodies tense.

Sasuke trained the Fire Dragon and believed that this technique is unstoppable. Especially when used in combination with the Wind techniques. How Kakashi guessed that Naruto would be talented in using this element Sasuke would never know, but he was glad that their attacks could be combined _this_ well. It was an accident at first. They trained on the same field after all, so it was bound to happen…, fortunately, no one got hurt, well, except for a training ground itself anyway…

He made seals again and took a deep breath. A moment later flames came to life. Despite the heat it created as well as uncomfortable feeling from still standing in clothes, he choose _not to_ take his shirt off. He knew that Sakura was simply _waiting_ for it to happen. But he himself did not complain when seeing _his_ blond shirtless; with his torso covered only in black mesh with sleeves reaching elbows. The yellow hair now were covering his eyes, and sticking to his cheeks and neck thanks to the sweat that covered his body.

The blond made the hand seals again, and raised his palms in front of him, directing the wind to the line of trees. He knew he had _a lot_ of chakra, but was still not satisfied with the result. He wanted his wind to cut, to hurt, (as he read in the scroll that was given to him by their teacher), and not to just push something away… He needed an inspiration, to find a way to do so. He sat on the grass to catch a breath and looked at the pink haired beauty. She was reading that suspicious (in his point of view) book with a blush on her cheeks; it made her look so cute! Now that she wore shorts, he could admire her legs…

And she was so smart too. Thanks to her tips he and Sasuke finished the tree exercise a lot faster than if they would do so without her. Also he noticed that she became more organized and collected, and was nice to him sometimes… In his mind, that was a great step forward in their _relationship_! He smiled to himself and looked at his male teammate. Sasuke was working as if the world depended on it, placing all of his energy into one moment, one technique, making his hand seals each time faster, and more precise. His movements were graceful, eyes blazing and his body must have seemed gorgeous to majority of girls' population… Even if he won't say it out loud, he knew that there _was_ what to like Sasuke for. And unlike him, Sasuke was smart, strong, talented, graceful, and noble. He also had a bloodline that was yet to activate. Naruto never had or was those things; stupid, clumsy, weak, irresponsible, that's what he was, a no talented no one. And here he was, on the team with the prodigy, the brain genius, and under the tutelage of the one of the strongest jounin of this village no less. Was fate smiling to him finally? Giving him a chance? Yes, and he will not waste it. He will give his all to prove that he deserved it. That he too, can be a strong shinobi.

He stood up and started again, this time observing the effects of the jutsu, and how it worked with the different amount of chakra. He realized that 'more chakra' doesn't mean 'more effect', but the more control over said chakra, and the more he concentrated on its sharpness, the better it seemed. Though he was still very far away from the satisfying result, he tried as hard as he could, because he wanted to be a ninja in this team. Not no one, not a stupid and weak one, not the one who puts the rest in trouble. He wanted to be _someone_. Just as Sasuke is a talented weapon and ninjutsu user, as Sakura is a smart and promising medic and genjutsu user, as Kakashi is the tactic and ninjutsu genius. He _has_ to be someone who's good at something they are _not._ He knew there's more to ninja arts than that. He knew, but he didn't remember. He will think about this later, when he's finished with today's training…

Three hours of sweat and strain straight they worked. Sakura joined them earlier and suggested they spar. It was a few minutes into the fight that he and Sakura found out that Sasuke was learning his family taijutsu style from his clan library. And that he was better at hand to hand combat than they were; another reason to train to the death…

-"Let's take a break now."-The raven boy offered as he breathed heavily and barely stood.

His teammates breathlessly nodded and they walked under the tree where they left some lunch, bandages (in case they got hurt while training) clothes and towels, one of which Sasuke took and started to dry himself. He saw Sakura sit under the tree and do some breath exercises, while Naruto stood next to him and drank the water from the bottle. He wasn't careful, and some water was sliding down his chin and neck… Sasuke was in a daze as he had a bit of déjà vu, remembering the blond coming out of the bathroom all wet… The blond stooped somewhat and holding the bottle over his head, let the water wet his hair. Then he shook his head letting the drops splash around. "He's not realizing what he is doing… to me." Thought the boy as he smirked and bending down took another towel. He unfolded it and stepped in front of the blond, then without any warning he just put it over the blonde locks and started to dry his teammate. He was careful and even tried to be gentle, drying the golden locks, the arms, shoulders and neck of the blond. Then he raised his hands covered with towel and cupped the boy's face. In this moment his black caring eyes met surprised blue, and he stared, lost in its depth. He slowly let his fingers that were covered with towel too, to dry the hair on the sides of the head, and dry the ears, almost fearfully, as if he knew that if he was sharp in his movements, he would scare him and never get another chance like this. Then he let his thumbs touch the boy's cheeks through the same fabric, and traced the lines that were similar to whiskers. In that moment he heard a quiet gasp escape the boy. He curiously repeated the action, and then he watched in fascination as the blue eyes were slowly closing as he continued to stroke the lines. He didn't know how long they stood like this, because it seemed like eternity. He himself stopped to breathe when the blond leaned with his face into his right palm and it looked as if he asked for more. He could not refuse, so he gently took the fabric off his right hand, and his fingertips lightly traced the marks on the cheek, which made the boy to make a strange and deep sound. Sasuke raised a brow but repeated the action and smiled softly, when that sound turned into a purr. "Now I've found your weakness, Naruto."

The girl had her eyes and mouth wide open, as she stared at the scene in shock. Her heart was aching as she saw with how much gentleness and care her beloved touched the other _boy._ Should she give up now? Seeing as she has no chance to win his heart? Or should she fight? Prove that she is better… Her face was red when she heard the purr, and she looked up. She saw that just like a cat, Naruto leaned into Sasuke's hand, turning his head to get more. Why does she letting this happen?! She grimaced as she continued to blush and loudly coughed into her hand to get their attention. Hearing her, the blond opened his eyes wide and became silent "What was that…?" He thought.

Sasuke lowered his hands, the towel was still in his left hand, and both of them looked down on the ground and heavily blushed. Between the three of them formed the awkward silence and they didn't dare to face each other.

* * *

Back in the Hokage office, present time

-"Hai… I think it started on the mission to Wave country. They… were getting desperate and their relationship was getting more and more complicated. I myself couldn't… think of the way to help them, and save their friendship at the same time. So even I was surprised at how the whole situation turned out…"

Chapter 4 Solution

-"As I've told you this morning, I have a reason to believe that Zabuza is still alive. And that that hunter nin we met, is his accomplice. We have to be ready to face them, when they come again to kill Tazuna."-said Kakashi with his book in his hands as he stood in front of his students near a lake surrounded by forest that was not too far from their client's house. He had his left shoulder and right calf bandaged, and looked very weak.-"There is a lot of water around, and you may end up fighting on its surface, so, I want you to learn the water walking exercise. I know that you'll be first to finish Sakura, so when you're done, don't forget to help the boys."-he reminded her with an eye' smile. She just smirked in response and he left with a wave of his hand.

Many tries and frustration cries later the genin were splashing the water around at each other having fun. It appeared that walking on a 'moving' object was harder and Sakura herself hasn't finished the exercise by the time her chakra reserves were empty. So they knew they will need at least one more day for it. The boys teased Sakura for taking with her a swimsuit, (pink color to match her hair…, she knew that on this mission they will have an occasion to see the sea or the ocean) while they were swimming in their full attire, taking off only sandals, reminding her, that after reading the 'little orange book' she became a pervert, and they were not going to make her happy. Of coarse Sasuke didn't voice the fact that he's reading the same book every night when he's sure that he's alone. He also stopped himself from acting every time the blond was too close. It was especially hard when he was widely smiling and splashing the water using some chakra and wind to make sure the raven won't have a chance to get away. Though it was harder for the blond to concentrate on splashing Sakura, because the girl did everything possible to tease him and show him her beauty. Her wet hair, sparkling eyes, visible waist and really almost bare body, covered only in pink bra and panties, was a too mach distraction… At the same time he didn't notice how hurt his raven teammate looked every time he stared at the girl, but he did notice her hurt look when the dark haired owner of her heart didn't grace her with a glance. So confusing…

That night, after the 'Inari incident' at the dinner, Naruto couldn't sleep. He sat above the water on the pier near a house, and thought about his goals and ambitions. It was a bit cold and he had a pair of long black pants and a black long sleeved shirt on, while he silently gazed at his reflection on the water. "What do I really want? Be a Hokage? That's my dream, right? But why do I suddenly feel like this is not what truly makes a person happy…? I want to be strong to prove that I am worthy. But power is not always about fame, respect and money. I am a ninja who serves his village. I must protect that village, and what's important to me. And a good ninja is a strong ninja…" The blond slightly smiled to himself. He heard some steps from behind, and turned, to see his teacher walking to him lazily, with hands in pockets. Kakashi stopped when he was standing close to sitting Naruto, and looked down on him in concern.

-"Something's wrong, Naruto?"-he asked carefully, trying to be casual. After all, he wanted his students to trust him, not be suspicious of his behavior.

The blond raised a brow at the question. But more importantly, he noticed something his teacher forgot about, and that was the so called 'paradise smut', as Naruto puts it, or the lack of it in pervert's hands. It was a sign that everyone who knew Kakashi longer than a day recognized, a sign that he was not as casual as he tried to seem, but paid close attention. The boy looked back at his reflection and sighed quietly, which made Kakashi narrow his eyes in turn.

-"Just thinking, Kakashi-sensei."

The jounin didn't let go.

-"About what?"-he asked lazily.

-"About being a ninja, I have to be stronger, to protect what's important to me."-Kakashi nodded at this seriously.-"I think I should concentrate on taijutsu. I know I' m not as fast as Sasuke, but I have more chakra and strength. I know I may never have the ability to learn genjutsu, but ninjutsu that require a large amount of chakra could be my specialty. But, I would like to learn something unusual as well…, something rare in the arts of ninja, to surprise the opponent…"

-"Good thinking, Naruto. I'll try to find something special for you. …I' m glad that you've got serious about it."-he replied truthfully. Then something clicked in his mind, and he felt his heart warm up at that moment, his eyes widened and he glanced down at Naruto. And the few seconds later he genially smiled.-"You know, I think I just got the right thing… but, I'll tell you later."-The blond looked at him with a mix of annoyance and betrayal; that a moment later turned into mirth and thankfulness.-"Now, go to sleep. You still have a training tomorrow."-The boy nodded and stood up.

-"Hai, goodnight sensei."

-"Goodnight."

The next day

Under the rays of the morning sun, on the surface of the wide crystal clear lake, the pink haired girl in the pink swimsuit was running across it with kunai in each hand, while on her face was a wide smile that could make the maniacs proud. There, running away from her, though sloppily and clumsily were two boys that had expressions of pure fear. They knew they didn't learn the exercise good enough to walk and run on the water, but they were forced to do so by the insane girl. She said it will help them to learn faster. But she didn't give them any choice on the matter. And really, it came as a complete surprise. The morning started simply, the training as well, but the moment she grasped it and did the walking easily, three hours later to be precise, she sweetly and kindly gave them the smart tips, and suggested that they train in the middle. Once they were there, determined and trustful, her behavior took a full turn, and she became a dangerous and excited merciless kunoichi. How that weapon pouch was with her when she stepped on the water was a mystery. Now all they wanted to do was to get away, but she didn't let them to do so. Her happy laugh and looks didn't help. Since when did she turn into the different person? Did those 'books' teach the shinobi arts or something? "I don't remember any chapter about anything like this…" Thought Sasuke, as he glared at the girl, at the moment he was astonished by her skills in manipulation, to trick him and the blond into her trap and use the chakra control so flawlessly already by the second day was unbelievable, while thinking he lost concentration and almost slipped, but used his hands in time to stay above the water (chakra was easier to control through the hands). He crouched on one knee and took a moment to catch his breath. Seeing him stop the girl didn't hesitate to throw kunai at his thigh, and was pleased to see him jump and run again. Then she noticed the blond get too close to the shore, so to stop him, she shouted.

-"If you dare to put your foot on the land I will put you in my strongest genjutsu, Naruto!"

The boy stopped and looked behind. Seeing her smirk he felt shivers run down his spine. After all, she _knew_ that illusions were his greatest weakness as a ninja. Then she raised a kunai, and realizing that the only escape was the other side of the lake, he rushed to the left, unconsciously directing just the right amount of chakra into his feet. From the sideways Sasuke raised a brow at his progress and realized that he too, stood on the water without thinking about it, rather concentrating on dodging the weapons…

After an hour and a half both boys fell on the safe ground of the shore, they were happy that Sakura didn't have chakra reserves as big as theirs, so it didn't take that much to tire her. She was laying on the ground herself, panting and smiling, and watching her wet, tired boys. Her expression changed when she remembered yesterday, when she realized that their team is 'cursed'. Sasuke was not interested in girls, Naruto was not interested in boys, and she was not, well, not much, interested in blonds.

Sasuke sat up and leaned on the base of the nearby tree. He took slow and deep breaths, and noticed the girl's expression. Somehow he just knew what she thought about. Their situation, mission and training aside, the relations between them were getting _too_ complicated.

-"That was great Sakura-chan! Again you helped us learn faster!"-admitted the boy in black pants and mesh shirt, he had a wide smile on his face, that proved that he was happy and satisfied at the moment.

At his comment pinky and raven turned their heads away and sighed. Their teammate was lucky to be stupid at times. While they had a headache every night and every time they saw each other.

-"Thanks, Naruto."-she replied a bit sadly, and looked up at the sky.

Sasuke relaxed and his right hand picked up a short wooden stick. He played with it while his gaze was locked on the ground. They rested in silence, with the sounds of waves, wind and birds accompanying them. Naruto, Sakura laid on the earth of the shore, and Sasuke sat by the tree with a stick making meaningless lines on the ground. "What an irony, we are slowly making a triangle with our dreams that are never to come true. We are condemned to never get what we want." Thought the raven, as he was drawing the triangle on the ground; he traced the three lines of the figure with a stick, imagining that the three points were the three of them. At first his expression was bitter, then it was sad and bored, but after a minute his eyes were widened, and his hand stopped. He looked to the side confused, somewhat surprised, but the thought in his mind was interesting, he raised his hand to his chin and considered it in deep concentration. And while he did so, his teammates were falling asleep, lulled by the sounds of nature.

-"I think I've found a solution."-he said, getting their attention away from taking a nap. Pinky looked up with a frown.

-"Huh? What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

-"I mean, our relations to each other."

Naruto blinked a few times and frowned looking up at Sasuke.

-"I know how we can be together. Though, it's up to you to make decision. Because if you're not determined enough, you will not like it."-his tone was serious, and he waited for them to get curious. Sakura looked away a bit afraid of his idea, she was almost sure that he will say that he wants to stay with Naruto. While the blond himself sat up and crossed his legs ready to hear the rest.

-"Well, you could at least tell us what's on your mind."-he asked and smiled as he felt the sun dry his shoulders. Sasuke looked at him and smirked. He threw away the stick and leaned back with his arms crossed.

-"Um, basically, we can make each other happy, sharing."

The girl sat up and her grimace was the answer, while the blond turned his head to the side in confusion. Seeing this, the solution maker elaborated.

-"You want to be with Sakura, Naruto, right?"-The blond nodded.-"You will be, on condition that I… will be, with you too."-Now he stared, shocked. Did Sasuke just say he's attracted to him? Sasuke turned to the girl ignoring the gaping blond for a moment.-"Sakura, you want to be with me, right? I agree, on condition that Naruto too, will be with you."

With the shock written on their faces, the two teammates stared into space, and for a very long moment, silence reined. The raven patiently waited for them to take the information in and for their reaction.

"Is this the only chance I got to ever be with Sasuke? Be at the same time with Naruto? Can I do this? I know I love Sasuke-kun, and I am not as annoyed with Naruto as I used to be, but to go that far?" Thought the girl as her heart searched for the answer.

"Is this some prank or what? I can't believe Sasuke would come up with something like this…"

-"I can't believe you're serious Sasuke."-Said the frowning blond.

-"I' m not sure it will work, Sasuke-kun…"-Said the girl as she lowered her head and looked down. The heir nodded to their replies, and continued.

-"We don't have to make a decision quickly. I think we can even try first, to have something to refer to in our conclusions."

-"Like what, a date?"-Asked the girl as she raised a brow and glanced at her teammates.

-"A kiss?"-Suggested the blond with a grin directed to her. His idea made another silence, as the three of them watched each other in curiosity, waiting for the other's reply; different thoughts dancing in their minds, as they weighted the pros and cons.

Finally, Sasuke nodded to Naruto and said.

-"I am in."

The boys looked at Sakura and waited for her reply. She gave herself another two minutes to make a decision, and biting her lower lip, nodded. After that they looked at each other again, and were silent for some time, before Naruto spoke again.

-"So, who's first?"

They glanced at each other and the raven sighed. He was surprised that it would be Naruto to take the situation easily, but he will not be the one to complain. Now, left was to be careful and not spoil the moment. He looked up.

-"I guess lady's first."

Sakura smiled at the opportunity and quietly addressed him.

-"I want my first kiss with you, Sasuke-kun."

She stood up and made a step in his direction as he did the same. And slowly, they stopped, facing each other. They were nervous, that was obvious, their movements were hesitant, but they continued getting closer and with a small smile the girl raised her face in blush and let her lips touch the lips of the boy of her dreams. She closed her eyes and moved her lips slowly against his, as he did the same.

Observing them, Naruto knew what was happening, but he couldn't help but feel hurt seeing them kissing shyly, and softly. Inwardly he had questions like, did Sakura like it? Did Sasuke now see that being with girl was a good idea? Was HIS idea good in the first place?

Sakura tried to express her love to the boy the best way she could. She was gentle, shy but at the same time she didn't step away. It was simple, soft movement of their lips and she did all she could to remember the feeling. She thought that Sasuke was a gentleman, considered her feelings and decided that she deserved to be first. After all, he and Naruto had that accidental kiss in the academy before. But, she didn't know that he chose so because he wanted the taste of Naruto _staying _on his lips _after_ her…

The kiss stopped, and the pair opened their eyes. Sakura smiled and Sasuke as always smirked. The girl remembered that they were watched, and glanced at the other boy, whose gaze was on the ground, and his face expression now full of doubt. She turned away and saw Sasuke put his hands in pockets and turn to the blond.

-"Your turn, Naruto."-he said, and made a few steps towards him.

The blond looked up at Sakura, but then turned away with a blush.

-"I' m not sure… I don't think Sakura-chan wants to… kiss me."

-"But you want to, don't you."-Said Sasuke as he was now next to him.

The blond looked at the girl again and saw her smile at him softly; he scratched the back of his head shyly and slowly strode to her.

Sakura knew that she had to be fair. She had her kiss with Sasuke, so Naruto deserved one from her, well, before he's kissed by Sasuke. As the blond was close to her, she raised her face again, and he awkwardly leaned to her in hesitation. Their lips brushed, and she let him press his to hers. She was surprised when he moved his lips gently, with his eyes closed. She closed her eyes too, and tried to imagine that it was Sasuke. And as much as she would deny it out loud, inside she felt how careful Naruto was. He was slow, and stopped now and then. He smelled of ramen, even if he didn't eat it today, and while Sasuke's lips tasted somewhat piquant, Naruto's were sweet and salty. She was almost sure that she will be disgusted by that kiss, or at least have a mental 'wound', but nothing like that happened, quite the opposite, she liked it…

The kiss stopped, and they took a deep breath. They opened their eyes and against herself Sakura blushed. "He's kissing better than Sasuke…" She thought as she looked between the boys now, knowing what was next.

Naruto was still in shock from his first kiss with a girl, and he was seeing stars. She was… almost fragrant, like her name suggested, and sweet… He was going to remember that kiss as one of the best things that happened in his life, definitely…

The raven turned to them and took his hands out of pockets, walking slowly to the blond. Naruto was still in a daze when from behind someone turned him around and he 'woke up' when he saw it was Sasuke. The next moment without hesitation Sasuke was kissing him, holding his head with his right hand, and touching his face with his left.

"I have to be careful, and not go too far… But I may not have a chance like this ever again, so… I'll use it the best I can…" Thought the raven as he stroked the left cheek slightly, and was glad when he felt the blond relax a bit…

At first Naruto was scared of Sasuke's behavior, but when his hand touched his cheek his previously widened eyes closed, and he was almost in heaven. The kiss was firm but at the same time gentle…

The raven felt that it was right. He didn't care what would anyone think seeing him, this was what he wanted and he wanted more. He gave the blond a moment to relax into the kiss and then _scratched_ the left cheek and jaw line, and it made the boy moan and raise his hands to Sasuke's chest. He almost smiled at the gesture and decided to take a risk; with the next moan the blonde unconsciously parted his lips, and using that moment Sasuke slid his tongue slowly in, finally tasting the boy.

Sakura watched the scene without emotions other than surprise and envy. Both of them looked like lovers. And even if he liked her, Naruto never dared to touch her like this. He was too shy in these matters, too careful. And Sasuke just goes and takes what he wants.

The new feeling, the new taste; the blond's fingers gripped the shirt of the raven, the boys slowly kissed, and risked to do so deeper. They traced the walls inside their mouths with tongues softly. It was a pleasant and unique feeling to them. And it was… good… warm, intimate, salty… But before they got enough, they abruptly parted to take a breath. Faces redder than ever, they stared at each other in question, panting and gulping. The three red blushes graced the world and embarrassed, the three genin turned away from each other.

It took the three of them more than five minutes to gather themselves and decide that they will think over their plans and relations for a few days, before they will talk about this again. But it was easy to see they were not as scared, and not as confused as before. The idea was incredulous, ridiculous and risky, but maybe it was worth it. After all, they're team, and they trust each other…

Omake

The three of them glanced at each other with a blush, and immediately looked away.

They gathered their items and decided to go back, each replaying the kisses in his/her minds. They made a few steps when they heard a rustling of leaves and the thud. They turned around to see Kakashi lying on the ground, and observed as he raised his head in their direction pleadingly.

-"Wait! What about me, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura? I want a kiss too!!!"-he whined raising his hands in their direction. They sweatdropped.

End of 4 chapter

Hope you liked that and want more. So don't be **GREEDY! SHARE!** with your opinion**!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

'Thank you' to everyone who reviewed so far! Your support makes me work harder!

Here is the new chapter))))

-"Speech."

"Thoughts."

_Emphasis_ on the word

* * *

The pipe lay on the floor, and its owner, Sarutobi, was gaping like a fish, unable to comprehend the situation. The one eyed jounin was trembling inside, he wanted to run away, to hide somewhere and never be found. After all, he hasn't finished the story yet, and it's a miracle he's still alive. Once Hokage knows everything he will be punished severely, he may even lose his headband… What tempted him to come and fucking talk? He could've kept quiet for the rest of his life peacefully, instead of sentencing himself to execution…

-"Are you serious… Kakashi…?"-Was heard a quiet and unbelieving voice of the old man. The jounin nodded.-"Kami-sama, that's the first time I ever hear a story like this…"-He looked into space and his mind was searching, he was shocked to know that three genin could go so far just to be happy and satisfied. They discussed their situation and made a decision, and a possible solution. They didn't ask for advice from an adult or their teacher, understanding that this was their private affair.

The man blinked several times to get back to reality and looked at Kakashi. The man stood waiting, and his uneasiness and internal trembling were easily seen.

-"You're not finished, are you?"-Asked the old man incredulously. Somehow he felt that the story only started. And he had confirmed his assumptions, when the jounin nodded.

* * *

Chapter 5 Decisions

"To love… or to love not… To dare… or to dare not… So much for making the most important decision in my life…" Thought the blond as he lazily walked on the surface of the lake with his mind clouded by his thoughts. "Sakura is so fragile, so beautiful, so perfect… she could be mine. I know I can fight for her heart declining Sasuke's offer and idea, but probably, this would be the fight I have the least chances of winning… Because her heart already belongs to him, and I'd have no power to tear it out of him. She may have some feelings for me… she may… treat me like a teammate, brother… even friend. But she would never love me as she loves him. And if I really agree to that idea, it means that I am selfish, because she will be mine only because she has to, not because she wants to, while Sasuke will be with her only because he wants to be with me… Sasuke… Still can't believe it… He's so… hmmm… can't find the word… He… can be caring… when he wants to. He… can show true emotions, when he doesn't care if you see it. He can… love. He has passion, like a fire… He burns. Maybe that's why he's so warm. He's different, when you know him. What should I choose? Try to fight for Sakura, or give Sasuke a chance? Which one of them is the right choice? How do I solve this problem… Is that even a problem?"

Standing on the bank the one eyed jounin observed his blond haired student carefully. Waiting for him to wake up from his own world, or a right moment to come closer and offer a talk, an ear or a shoulder. The genin seemed different today. They lost concentration. Yeah, he knew why, but he prayed they will solve it quickly, because distracted ninja is a dead ninja.

"I wonder… what Sakura is thinking? Will she even consider that option? Won't… won't she be disgusted? She doesn't love me… that much is clear. But if just a bit of sympathy could turn into something more… Arghh! Why do even tell myself this is possible?! Who do I want to fool! They don't even know what's inside of me! They don't even see me as more that an idiot! Idiot…" The blond grimaced and his expression seemed pained.

Kakashi sighed to himself; he knew that this would be the worst or the best moment to announce his presence.

"Even if we'd be together, they would leave me anyway once they find out… And would hate me…"

-"Naruto!"-was a loud shout.

The blond turned around and saw his teacher on the shore waving with his left hand to him, while his right held the crutch. On his face was a stupid expression of happiness that didn't suit him. The genin had a twitch of an eye at that. He sighed and strode to the jounin.

-"I see you got accustomed to the water walking, that's good."

Naruto stopped beside the man and looked up. He didn't fall even once. The dryness proved it. He held his hands in pockets of his black pants, and was still disturbed by his own thinking.

The jounin reached into his vest and started searching. Five checked pockets later, he found a small scroll, which he carefully opened with his blood; only for two more scrolls to appear in place of one. They were slightly bigger, and looked like they were quite old. The jounin checked them and held out one to his student.

The blond took it with a frown and opened.

-"Sakura's training a new illusion technique, more complicated than the previous, and I gave Sasuke a small surprising lightning trick to train, they're busy now, you should be too. This… is something I have with me all the time, but never dared to learn."

-"The basics of sealing arts…"-Read the blond aloud the first line, after which he looked up at his teacher questioningly.

-"This was… written by one of the sannin, Jiraya, the sealing specialist. He wrote this for his student, a genin, who was interested in these techniques, this genin later became the forth Hokage. Naruto, this scroll was his first step in becoming the master of a rarest ninja art, sealing."

The boy's eyes widened and he looked at the scroll with awe, respect and curiosity.

-"Where'd you got that from, sensei?"-He asked in a whisper. The jounin smiled and looked away, gazing at the surroundings.

-"The forth Hokage was my teacher, Naruto."-The man glanced back at the blond.-"He… wanted me to learn that, but… let's just say I never got to it."

The boy frowned but looked down at the scroll eagerly. His teacher sealed back the second scroll and put it back into pocket.

-"Read it, memorize it, and make sure to understand. If you need some help, ask me and I'll do what I can, these are only basics, but it is the main lesson of this art. Think you can take up the challenge?"

The blond smiled and nodded.-"Yeah."

* * *

"Naruto will say yes, there's no other answer. Have the girl you're in love with, and guy that will do everything for you, the guy that is hunted by fan girls everywhere he steps in, sure, why not? Your teammates, your friends, and your family." The raven shook his head and continued to kick the tree, taking a break in his ninjutsu training performing taijutsu. "But at the same time, he will have doubts, because he knows that she doesn't love him, and because… he believes he's straight. That's… problematic. I have to show my… affection for him somehow. But how? I'm not a girl to cook for him, promise him we will have children (here he grimaced), run after him everywhere he goes, be ready to carry him in my arms (though that couldn't be bad…), repeat that we will marry and all stuff like that… (Sasuke counted all things he remembered his fan club doing). And he's not a girl to give him flowers, chocolates, and dresses. Though… without a doubt in this kind of relationship he _will_ have a role of a delicate and soft _submissive _partner, means a girl. Hmmm… Flowers… no, but some weapon? He will like that. Chocolates… never saw him with one. But he will be happy with ramen. And a dress part was done already. Carry him in my arms publicly… maybe later. But a warm hug is a good choice…"

The raven stopped and raised his hand to the forehead. "Damn, of all that thinking my head is spinning. I better leave things be and see where it takes us, or else it will all turn into a big unnecessary mess…" He decided to take a break and rest. He turned around and noticed that his vision was slowly turning black. "Great… now I have a migraine."

He stumbled and frowned. "Since when am I that weak or sick…? What could…!" He slowly made a seal and said

-"Kai."

Turning around he saw his teammate hide behind a tree.

-"Sakura. You should've warned me before using that."

-"I had to try it out but couldn't find Naruto, so you were the only option."-She answered walking from behind a tree with a smirk.-"I guess it worked."

He shook his head and sat on the grass, tired.

-"Yeah, that migraine part was quite effective, though I think it should be stronger."

-"Agree, and used on the injured opponents, so that they believe that this is some poison or blood loss effect. You quickly realized it was genjutsu, others may too."-She said walking closer and sitting beside him.-"How's training?"

He sighed and nodded.-"Good… I guess. Kakashi-sensei didn't say what he will teach Naruto?"

The girl thought for a moment and then shook her head.

-"He didn't."

That evening

The pink haired beauty and her raven teammate stepped into the house. It was already dark outside, and the first shiny stars appeared in the sky. They took off their shoes and tiredly entered the main room, glancing around in search of their teammate.

-"Where's Naruto?"-Asked the concerned boy.

Their teacher looked up from his position on the couch with a book in his hands.

-"He wasn't with you? I thought he would come and boast of his new training…"

-"What training?"-Asked the girl with a frown, she was nervous and ready to run out and look for him.

The man drinking sake in a chair beside the one eyed man raised his glasses in a worry. The jounin sighed and considered his next move. "He didn't join them today, which means he wasn't ready to face them because of his troubling thoughts and doubts. There was no explosion or anything of that sort which means he was reading, _not _training jutsus. He didn't go back so he probably was too busy to notice he was hungry, the stress could also be the source of lack of appetite, aggression and excitement. And on the side note, it's not the first time he stays outside, Iruka mentioned that happening before." The man raised his brow and shrugged.

-"No need to worry. He's probably sleeping now somewhere near the lake. I gave him a lot to read, so he was quite occupied, and might fall asleep. We'll see him in the morning."

The pair of students wanted to argue but the stare from their teacher stopped them.

-"It's late, if you're not hungry, go to sleep."

* * *

The morning

The whisper of the trees as wind caressed the leaves was soft. Those leaves were partly green, and partly yellow because of the rays of light. That light fell on the ground, where sleeping, laid a blond boy.

Farther away a person that looked like a girl stood quietly and unmoving. That person intently gazed at the boy in surprise. He rested on the ground under the trees without a care in the world. In his hand was an opened scroll that he probably read before falling asleep. Quite stupid to fall asleep in the forest alone, knowing that bandits and enemies could be sneaking around… The whole scene was decorated with a small dancing shadows and lights from above, created by the leaves and the sun. The person tilted the head a bit, wondering what to do. Then, decided to simply ask the boy a few harmless questions.

Striding closer, the person was careful not to hide his presence, remembering he wasn't a ninja, but a simple civilian. Three steps away from his target, he saw that his steps awoke the boy and his eyes opened, revealing the most beautiful eyes this person has ever seen. They were blue, and reflected the clear sky above; though the color of the sky was dim in comparison to them. They looked at him and narrowed.

For a few moments, between them reined silence and neither moved nor spoke first. Then the blond rose to a sitting position and yawned, as if nothing happened. He did feel awkward but he decided it wasn't his fault this person was here, saw him and got scared, or not… or whatever…

-"Um… hello, what are you doing here?"-He asked curiously, paying attention to details like pink and blue kimono, wooden sandals, and the small basket in the left hand, quite long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and soft features. He rubbed his face with his left hand, and noticing the scroll in his right, rolled it back and closed; then, gracing it with a warm look, put it in his pouch, that he found behind him on the ground.

-"Hello. I am gathering herbs."-Replied the stunned person.

The blond turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

-"Alone, in the morning, here? Aren't you afraid of being attacked?"

The person was even more stunned now. "Afraid of being attacked? Is he making fun of me? Or is he planning something… Maybe he thinks I am lonely, helpless pretty and weak girl that can be used? No, he doesn't look like a guy to do such things. He rather looks… stupid. He forgot that he himself is alone here, so he isn't careful about making comments like this. And he probably thinks that he's a ninja, so he can take care of himself, while I am a civilian that needs protection."

-"I am not."

The blond tilted his head confused for a moment.

-"Oh…"-Then he smiled brightly, matching the sun in the sky, and reached out with his hand to the person.-"Name's Naruto."

The person was even more confused. He felt that his lips rose a bit in the corner, he was smiling? Why? Was _that_ smile he was graced with a reason?

-"Haku."-He replied without realizing his lips were moving.

-"Pretty name for a pretty girl…"-Said the blond grinning and scratching the side of his head. He looked funny like that, sitting on the ground and smiling like an idiot.

-"I'm a boy."-Was a monotone reply. Inside, the person snickered in delight. He couldn't wait for a shocked expression, and searched for it on the blond boy's face.

The genin was surprised, but his further reaction stupefied Haku.

-"Wow… you're the prettiest boy I've ever met…"-He mumbled.-"No offence!"-He added jumping and raising his hands in placating manner.

-"its al right, I am used to it."-Said Haku and smiled.-"Are you a ninja?"-He asked nonchalantly.

-"Yeah, I am."-The blond answered pointing at his headband around his neck as he now stood and shook the dirt off his pants. He pulled it down from his forehead yesterday, when he had trouble controlling his hair; he couldn't use his headband as Sakura once did, on his head, he didn't want to look like a girl, but his locks were ticklish. So he decided to cut his hair or let it grow, which one he didn't know yet, but he will ask his teammates, they probably knew better…

-"Are you strong?"-Was a question again.

The blond looked up and seemed thoughtful.

-"Not as strong as I wish I could be."

Haku slightly turned away, looking on the ground.

-"And why do you want to be strong? You know… there is only one way to become truly strong."-The pale boy asked in a whisper.

The blond smiled at that and thought about his team.

-"I don't know what do you think is the way to become strong… but _I _want to be strong to protect what's important to me."-He voiced placing his hands in his pockets, and closing his eyes while his smile was still there.

Haku wasn't surprised at his own reaction, he was scared. He glanced at his _enemy_ from the corner of his eye sadly, and regretted. He regretted he had to fight someone who was so much alike him, someone who he knew could understand him, someone who had so pure desires, smiles and eyes. If he fights him, injures him, or kills him… will it be considered a _sin_ in the God's eyes? Will he be able to _dare_ to fight someone who may be as strong if not stronger than him? Will he ever forgive himself for going against the righteous person?

-"What are you fighting for, if I may ask?"-Haku raised his gaze on the blond.

The blond suddenly became serious. His smile somehow disappeared, his blue eyes opened, but they were narrowed, and the emotion inside of them was now colder.

The lips stretched in the smirk, and he tilted his head to the side a bit.

-"More questions?"-He asked, and it seemed at that moment that he was mocking him, or even threatening him. Then that expression softened. Haku didn't know that Naruto was careful and suspicious to the questions and conversations after training with team 7, being around too smart people as his sensei and teammates made him somewhat paranoid.-"If I didn't know any better I would say you are hitting on me, Haku-san."

At that accusation the pale boy flushed. He didn't expect it to be interpreted that way, though he realized he _was_ acting a bit weird… He opened his mouth for a retort, when behind the blond, he saw another genin coming. This one had dark hair and dark outward appearance… and his steps were quick, not a good sign…

-"I better go back before I am late. Have a nice day, Naruto-san; it was a pleasure to meet you."-Said the pale boy quietly and walked away.

-"It was a pleasure to meet you too!"-Replied the blond and turned around when he heard the steps. His raven teammate had a deep frown and even angered expression.

-"We didn't find you yesterday, you didn't come back for the night, I go mad worrying for your safety and here I find you chatting with local civilians without a care in the world as if nothing matters!"-Angered tone and shaking hands in fists was a sign of Sasuke being overly emotional.

Naruto gulped and understood with a surprise that it was foolish of him to act that way. He still thought about himself first, not about a team. He didn't consider their reactions and emotions… But he wasn't alone anymore… there were people who _cared_… cared if he was back for the dinner, for the night… Even if they don't know everything about him… even if they are here with him only for now… he will fight for their acceptance.

-"No, there is what matters."-He said quietly.

Sasuke silently gazed at him, relieved, that nothing happened.

-"I'm sorry, I was tired and haven't realized when I fell asleep…"-The blond apologized looking down on the ground.-"I promise I will try not to make you worry in the future."

The raven sighed seeing his shocked and shameful behavior and awkwardly put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, then pulled him closer and hugged. He didn't know which one of them needed that at the moment, but it felt right to do.

* * *

A few days later

In the room that filled the sunlight, on the mat on the floor slept the boy with blonde hair. His face was the synonym of peace. His legs and hands were entangled in sheets, and a slight twitch of his left cheek and a corner of his upper lip was quite a sight… for his teammate at least.

Sasuke stood by the opened door and observed. He didn't move, just let the scene be.

-"Like what you see?"-Asked the voice behind. It could only belong to Kakashi. The whispered manner in which he said that was suggestive and really annoying. Kakashi knew _everything._ And he was going to use that to blackmail and taunt them…

-"We will let him rest, he trained hard yesterday, I think he will join us on the bridge himself when he wakes up."-Answered the raven without a sign of being angered or nervous. Then he turned around and calmly left the room. Kakashi smirked and gently closed the door.

Half an hour later he woke up to the scream. He immediately sat up and frowned. The scream was heard again, and he quickly grabbed kunai from the floor that he polished yesterday and rushed out of the room. He didn't pay attention to anything else than the woman's voice and commotion that was out of the house. Softly stepping down the stairs he narrowed his eyes at the guests. There were two, not ninjas, but they had weapons, swords and knifes. They were wearing dark dirty clothes, it meant they were bandits. Grinning, they dragged Tazuna's daughter away, as she screamed to Inari to run away. The boy shouted that he won't let them take her away, but the bandits only laughed at his proclamation and argued if they should kill him, just like that, for fun…

The blond didn't bother with introductions, he decided to attack without questions, and his main priority was now to protect the mother and son.

The bandits laughed as one of them kicked the boy away, and the other turned to the woman, asking if she wanted her son to die slowly, or quickly. The boy was afraid to look up, he was afraid of what these two could do. He felt that his cheeks were wet with tears that he couldn't stop, but hearing a thud, he glanced up. The man that hit him, laid in front of him, with a puddle of blood forming under him. Above him, in loose pants stood the blond that looked like he had just woke up. Using the other man's surprise at advantage, Naruto threw a kunai at his chest. But the man quickly bent to avoid it and gritting his teeth almost placed his blade to the woman's neck to use her as a hostage, before from the puff of smoke behind, he was attacked by another blond, who grabbed and raised his hands making the sword fall on the ground and let the original hit the man's head hard, to knock him out.

Naruto gulped when he realized that his team was on the bridge, and that they were in danger, he ran back to dress up, as Inari jumped into his mother's arms as she cried and hugged him tightly in fear. The genin put on his black pants, sandals and mesh shirt. He quickly took his weapon pouch and ran out of house, with a loud shout

-"Tie them up!"

On the bridge

He sighed in relief when he saw Sakura stand in front of their client, the fog covered everything, and he carefully let his hearing senses guide him to the fight.

He stopped walking when he saw the glass; he was stunned at the sight. It looked as if someone placed mirrors in the air, but they were cold… He slightly touched one and noticed that it was ice. He knew that Sasuke was trapped inside, he saw him and heard him, but he couldn't think of the way to break this. Attack on the mirrors will only cause it's creator to create more, and explosive tags would destroy mirrors but splinters would hurt Sasuke. He had to join him to help him and take away this hunter's attention. He heard the hunter say aloud

-"…I will have to fight like a real shinobi…"-In his hand appeared a needle. Naruto chose that moment to get in.

-"Naruto? Why did you jump in!?"-Needles flew and several pierced them. They created the fire to melt the ice, but it didn't stop the mirrors from reappearing. They couldn't catch the hunter; their speed was simply not enough.

The clones, shuriken, fire or wind techniques didn't give any result, only tiring them further. But they had to keep trying, because the moment of stillness will cost their lives.

-"Move down!"-Was a hoarse shout from behind. He turned, to catch the falling raven teammate. His body was pierced in so many places the blond couldn't count the amount of sharp needles. He took them _for_ him? He looked at Sasuke's face, and saw the small smile. It was so rare, so simple, and beautiful… He didn't speak, his eyes gazed into his own, and then, just like that, he stopped breathing…

-"Sasuke…?"

No answer. The blond held his teammate's head in shock, kneeling beside him not believing in what was happening…

-"He died in the fight… like a true ninja."-He heard from above. How dared that hunter taunt him? How dared he… hurt Sasuke?

-"Give up now."-The voice coldly said, ordering. How dare he order him? He would never… listen to an enemy.

-"I'll kill you."-Was a barely heard whisper. The tears slid down the whiskered cheeks and fell on the pale skin of a raven. The smile on the face of his teammate disappeared, but his black eyes were still opened, and gazed at him, not seeing.

-"You don't have enough skill to do that."-Was a reply, confident, and icily cold.

The blond touched the chin, the pale skin of his friend, and leaned down, to kiss him. He knew Sasuke would want that, as a goodbye… His warm lips pressed to the cold ones, and he wished this wouldn't have to be the last time; he slowly leaned back, and with a gulp, closed those eyes with his right hand, noticing that it was shaking.

He was hurt, pained, sad, alone, but he wanted the blood, revenge, he wanted to hate and to force his anger onto the person that hurt what was dear to him. He wanted to tear apart, to destroy. He felt his anger form into the fire and burn in his veins, then burn in his heart and flow out, covering his skin.

He rose with only one thought. To kill. He opened his eyes, to let the hunter see, what was once the face of the angel had turned into the hateful grimace, of the demon. His red slated eyes screamed for blood, that he wanted to taste, his nails were sharp, and not bothering to play with a pray, he let the red flames of chakra dance deadly, and destroy the ice surrounding him.

The hunter fell out of his technique as he was hit, he was kicked then harshly and a strong blow landed on his chest, he gasped in pain, fear and surprise. He glanced behind but he was raised off the ground as two arms circled his neck to break it. "So I was right… he really is stronger than me… did I make him hate me enough to kill me…? Was I cold enough to hurt him… will he be strong enough to hurt me…? and maybe… just maybe… I will finally find peace…" His thoughts stopped, with a crack, as did his breathing. His head was turned to the side, his body still, the mask covering his face fell on the ground and shattered, and dark drops of blood fell from his mouth, as there was no emotion, no sign of life on his face.

The noise that previously filled the air disappeared, as if birds stopped chirping. The fog, that covered the bridge slowly cleared up. The blond let go of his hatred, the red chakra disappeared, and he fell on his knees again, but this time, in his arms, was a different person.

The quick steps stopped beside the scene, the blood covered jounin sighed seeing the picture. He turned and his eye searched for his other students, it widened seeing Sakura screaming and rushing to Sasuke, who laid lifelessly on the ground. He turned to the blond again, looking for the words to make it easier. "He just killed someone for a first time, and Sasuke may be dead too… He'll be in a serious depression. First I have to pull him out of shock. He has to believe that he did what had to be done. And that this hunter was the enemy, nothing more. Just first ninja he defeated in his career as shinobi…" He put a hand on his shoulder.

-"It's over now, Naruto. You did what you had to do. You defeated the enemy."

The blond was still crying, looking down on the hunter.-"I… I knew him…"-He whispered painfully.

At that moment one thought crossed Kakashi's disturbed mind. "_Shit._"

End of chapter 5

* * *

Hope you're satisfied; more drama and romance in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N**. I am so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for being this late with the update! You see, I am still on an extra long vacation! And please forgiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive me for not updating my other story, it's not finished yet!!!

But I decided that it's not fair to have this chapter and not let you read it! So have fun!

-"Speech."

"Thoughts."

_Flashback or emphasis on the word

* * *

_

Chapter 6 Decisions part II

The dark haired boy slept quietly, his pale skin was warmer than few hours ago. Kakashi gently placed him on the bed, making sure his head was comfortably on the pillow and used a medical technique for his wounds to heal quickly. There were many points on his skin, the traces of a deadly weapon. He was literally stabbed with needles, and it was a miracle that the ice-using ninja did not intend to kill him. And with that train of thought, Kakashi was back to question 'why'? And how… since when did Naruto know him? Just why that boy worked for Zabuza in the first place, and why didn't he fight Sasuke and Naruto seriously? Something did not add up here…

There was a slight knock on the door, and Sakura stepped in softly, she hesitated, while looking at Sasuke worrying for his wellbeing.

-"Kakashi-sensei, there are two bandits hired by Gatou, they attacked Tsunami-san this morning, Naruto handled them and now they are… tied behind the house."-She whispered.

-"I'll be there in a minute."-He replied, frowning, why didn't he predict that? He sure knew that Gatou was that kind of man… Thank God nothing happened…

-"Ano… sensei, I think one of them… is dead."-She mumbled looking down on the floor. She didn't know if her behavior was appropriate, but she somehow couldn't force herself to talk freely about death after what she saw today. She fiddled with her fingers, nervous and restless.

Kakashi stopped and straightened. "Dead… one of them is dead…" He turned to her with a widened eye

-"Did you…"

-"No… Naruto, Tazuna-san and his family don't know…"-She gulped, carefully glancing behind the door to make sure no one heard their conversation.

-"Good."-Kakashi sighed with relief and strode out.

* * *

Sky blue eyes stared into space, as their owner sat on the bed, unable to comprehend the present. He was almost… absent. His mind was filled with noise. His hands, dirty and somewhat bloodied, were slightly shaking, as his lips, but he didn't notice.

"…_I am a boy…"_

His upper body was covered only in a mesh shirt, his breathing was uneven, and on his skin appeared goose bumps since the air was chilling and humid. But again, he didn't notice.

"…_Are you strong?..."_

His hands were in his lap, and his left was tightly gripping the black fabric of his pants. Strong… what is the meaning of the word? What it means to be strong? Defeat all of your opponents with your power? Protect your friends with your strength…? Be strong enough to keep going…? Determined enough to fight till the end when you clearly see you have no chance…?

"…_You know… there is only one way to become truly strong…"_

He didn't say it, did he? What he thought was the right way…? Was his answer different? Would it be different? What did he say? He heard the voice clearly, as if it was close, as if… Haku was behind him and spoke directly in his ear.

"_What are you fighting for…?"_

For what's important to me.

For who is important to me.

To me.

**Me.**

Am I selfish to think that? Why did I want so much to hurt him? To… kill him? Because I was angry? Because he… killed Sasuke? I did it for… what? Revenge? Sasuke was… 'dead' at the time to care. He… wouldn't know if he wanted me to get the revenge or not, now would he?

But… Sasuke is **alive**.

So…

So. Killing him… was pointless.

It even seemed to me… that he asked me to.

"…_It was a pleasure… a pleasure… pleasure… pleasure…"

* * *

_

Kakashi stared hard at the two foolish people.

But really, how do you call those who choose the easy road, the road of… sinning. Criminals? Bandits? Bastards? They are weak people. They avoid trouble, complications, and truth. They don't mind suffering, pain and pleads… when it concerns other people. When it's not about themselves. They prefer to run away rather than face… whatever they would have to.

How do you call someone who causes problem, but refuses to solve it? How do you call someone who kills, but is ready to crawl on hands and knees to stay alive himself? Weak, or… low of the lowest? Kakashi had his own choice of wording. Bandits? Fools? Oh, no… idiots.

It was somewhat gloomy outside now. Quite… sad weather. Sky cries at this point usually; Mourns, for something, or… someone. But the rain was yet to start falling.

They were tied to a tree. They were in the… sitting positions. One with his head lowered to his chest, body lax, clothed in the simplest way. Light brown loose pants, tucked into the brown boots, grey dirty shirt that used to be white, the middle part of which was stained with blood. A lot. Eyes closed. This one.

Kakashi crouched down and raised the fabric with his left hand to take a closer look. He ignored the coughing partner of the said corpse. He narrowed his eye at the bloodied wound. It was done by kunai, quick and precise stab. "He was in a rush. He didn't care if the wound was too deep. So he didn't think about letting them live with some minor injuries… He cared about knocking them out, and injuring them enough to stop them from moving, not about _their_ lives. Oh, or, he _might_ have only a kunai at his disposition…"

The second… idiot coughed again, and spit with blood, dark red. He probably lost a tooth or two. His dark hair was a mess of dirt and blood too. "He was knocked out with a hard punch to the jaw, resulting in losing… teeth, and hitting the ground… hard, hard enough to cause a serious wound on his head, presumably the surface of his skull." He was clothed in wooden sandals, black shorts, red shirt and dirty black-turned brown jacket. He was covered with sweat too. The jounin touched the forehead of the second man. Fever. How do you treat someone who does not deserve… treatment? How do you act seeing a dying person you would gladly kill? What to do with him? Get a medical attention? For such a… person? Or go the easy way, let him die here. Or even more easily, kill him now and get rid of the bodies. Bury them somewhere here, not too far and be done with it. Which of the options you chose from the mentioned? Which way is the right one? The easy, or the hard way? But… Kakashi was never known as the one to choose easy ways. "He will thank me by joining Tazuna and his workers at building the bridge or something like that. I doubt he will make trouble."

He untied them and while he healed the one who was still alive, his shadow clone buried the body of the dead.

* * *

The woman kept glancing at the girl that sat by the kitchen table gazing into nothingness. She tried to call her once or twice, but there was no reply, so she decided to wait until the girl snapped out of that numb state herself. Though she doubted it would be soon, the boys that were upstairs were in a worse state as of now. She herself knew that she was still in shock after the morning affair. She couldn't put the thought of her son dying out of her mind. Even thinking about this caused her to tremble in fear, though not physically… it was the shiver, the shaking inside…

-"Sakura."

No answer. She didn't hear her. What to do? The only thing she knew about the scene on the bridge was the death-like state of the dark haired boy, the shock from the first killing that experienced the blond, the involvement of Gatou with his mercenaries and the villagers against them. How exactly did it look like she didn't know. She could only imagine what they had to witness, but in truth, she didn't want to. She was glad everyone stayed alive.

Emerald eyed beauty forgot what she was staring at. She forgot it was a cup of tea, green, that she asked for some time ago, still untouched, now cold in front of her.

Almost magically, after everything that happened, her clothes and face were clean… as her hands.

"…_Sasuke!.."_

"I believed… no, I knew he was dead. His skin was cold, pale, and he appeared to lose all color. I heard no breathing, even though I tried so hard to hear it. I… tried to force myself to believe there was a pulse, that it's just that I can't feel it. But as much as I tried to fool myself I simply _knew _that he was dead… He lay lifelessly in my arms, as a reminder of my dreams, as I, blinded by my own tears screamed his name, repeating it time after time, as if it was a magic word, that will bring him back… I screamed for so long his name lost its meaning on my lips.

After I couldn't understand what I was screaming, I kept asking 'why', as if someone would step into the deafening silence and answer my question. Even though as time was passing I didn't know what I was asking… I simply did, trying to grasp the meaning as it slipped away from my eyes, my hands and my mind.

And then I wept… and wept… and wept…"

The single salty and shining tear slid down the girl's cheek, leaving a wet trail of misery.

"Huh… at some point… I saw… Naruto. I just saw him and there was a strange feeling in my chest. Was it joy? Was I happy that he was there too? Not far away, so he could see me, come to me, help me… Share my pain… Comfort me and embrace me…That feeling didn't last long… for he didn't notice _me_. I gazed at him and screamed inside, 'Look here! Why the _hell _are you still _there_? I need help! I… I need a fucking HELP Naruto!' But no sound escaped my mouth…

…Because I frowned at the sight of his tears.

There was so much pain… It even seemed to me… that he suffered more. That it should be me, coming closer and embracing him in a hug… because I am stronger than him; because he is shaking so visibly. And because there… was someone he was holding.

And… there was so much blood. I am… not scared of the sight of blood. It is a life giving liquid. It is the life essence that flows in everyone, through our veins, warm or hot. It has a color, and a taste. It has a meaning.

I saw that meaning in Naruto's hands.

It was death.

Will every time I see blood I will think of death? If I think of death now, only being the witness… how must Naruto feel? Knowing that it stained his hands? How must he feel, when he knows that Sasuke is alive, not dead as he thought when he attacked in rage?

"_I am a monster…"_

What must he go through, knowing that he took someone's life?

"…_just as everyone says."_

What am I doing here? I have to be with him."

Tsunami started at the sound behind her, and turned to see the girl abruptly standing and wiping her tears stained face using her hand and sleeve. Her long red sleeve became wet, and for a minute, she stared at it in fear. But then she gulped and looking up, as if she could see her teammates there, she went upstairs.

* * *

The two men were going back to the house. The older one walked lazily, sighing many times and smiling tiredly. Even though his age was seen now as never before, and he dragged his feet with visible effort, his eyes shone with brightness and happiness, and wrinkles on his face made him seem kinder and warmer. He smiled at everyone they passed and villagers greeted him with thankfulness and peace, bowing deeply or with a nod of their heads at him and his companion.

There was so much hope around. It was revived in one day in every stone, every tree, every soul and heart. You could breathe that hope in simply standing and gazing at this small village. It would fill you and give you strength, clear your mind and become your faith in tomorrow. Everything will seem so simple. Every step will be easy and you would believe in the future.

One fight. One victory.

Can bring back life there where it was forgotten.

-"I am not sure who managed to gather all the villagers and lead them to the bridge, but I am very thankful for that. I want you to tell that to that person, responsible for our survival in the end, Tazuna-san."-Said Kakashi. He remembered the number of mercenaries Gatou hired and couldn't help but realize that alone he wouldn't be able to defeat them and protect his team at the same time. In the chaos everything could happen, and his young, shocked at that time students would be defenseless against cruel, brutal and insidious enemy.

His worries were gone for now, and he only wanted his students to gather themselves after fight and get stronger, not only physically, but mentally too.

The grey-haired man nodded, -"Of course."

* * *

Quickly, step by step she was closer to the room, and her heart was beating in the rhythm with her running thoughts. "You are not alone. We are together, and as you'll always be there for me, I'll always be there for you…" She stopped only by the door, raising her hand to knock, but gasped and frowned seeing the door already slightly open.

She gulped and slowly pushed it to look inside.

The room was empty.

Surprised, she entered and glanced around questioningly. Window was closed, bed sheets undone, bags were opened and the floor was a slight mess, but still, there was no one.

She walked out and stopped in the corridor, shocked. Then she raised her head and saw another door opened.

"…_Sasuke!..."_

She heard her own voice scream his name again, repeating it in her mind. Shutting her eyes tightly and forming her hands in fists she forced herself to calm down. She was not a weakling, scared of her own memories.

She stepped forward, and confident that she won't fall on her shaky legs, she quietly got closer to the second door.

* * *

He heard a sob again, and then a pathetic choking. It was extremely quiet, nearly soundless, but it was so close it was impossible not to notice or not hear it. It was the thing that woke him up. It was the reason he opened his eyes.

Above was a ceiling. He remembered this one, wooden, light, somewhat greenish color, quite clean. It was Tazuna man's house. He carefully looked down to notice the blonde hair on his chest. Now to think of it, he didn't feel it, or else he'd wake up earlier. He wasn't paralyzed, was he? The blonde head shifted and nuzzled into his left arm and ribs with another sob. It was then that he knew his body's gone numb, because the touch was followed with unpleasant shiver.

Now, why would Naruto cry over him as if he was dying or something? What's the last thing he remembered? Fight on the bridge, appearance of his teammate, a lot of ice and needles, and the attack on Naruto… He jumped in, right? To protect him… So it looks like Naruto defeated that fake hunter nin after that, or someone helped him do it. Anyway, they probably won and are alive. Hmmm, what about Sakura and Kakashi? Or that old geezer?

A bit of feeling came back to his skin, and he noticed that his left arm was wet. Naruto sat on the floor by his bed, and clung to his left side almost hysterically. The whole picture could be sweet and cute if not for a fact that the blond was obviously suffering. Shouldn't he be happy, or was there a particular reason to be sad?

The still bandaged raven boy raised his right arm, concentrating on moving, and awkwardly put his hand on the messy blond head.

The crying momentarily stopped. Very slowly, as if he was a scared animal, the blond tilted his head, looking up and letting his gaze land on the face of his teammate. Black depths stared back calmly, and Sasuke wondered for how long he was unconscious.

-"Sasuke?"-The blond was uncertain; he looked surprised that his teammate was awake.

-"What… why are you crying? What happened?"-his voice was hoarse, and it pained him a bit to speak. But he had to know the reason for such display of emotions. The boy looked down not willing to answer. The raven frowned not understanding.

Finally, some minutes later, he heard a whisper.

-"Do you… think… I am a bad person…?"

"A bad person? Did someone called him bad? Someone hurt him? What's the reason for that kind of thinking?"

-"Why?"

Again between them formed a tense silence, that none of them was willing to break. Sasuke decided to be patient and as much as he wanted to shout and complain about his friend's behavior he knew that Naruto would find a way to change the topic or find a reason to leave.

The blond himself was afraid, he was scared that Sasuke will stop being his friend, will not like him anymore, and will not speak to him. But he knew that one way or another Sasuke will know, and he'll have no chance to escape this confrontation and situation. And once Sasuke knows, he will forgive him, or leave him. Maybe he should explain everything himself, with his own point of view?

-"You died, you know."-He started, whispering these words as if it was a casual conversation. –"I was so angry; I didn't care for anything other than revenge. I wanted to hurt him so badly, as if his pain will bring me relief, as if his death will mean something to your life, as if he sinned, so much that once he's dead the whole world will be brighter, better. I felt that this is right, eye for an eye, death for a death. I was… convinced he deserved it. And… I did it."

He stopped and slowly took Sasuke's hand in his gently, watching it, and then caressing it, unable to look in Sasuke's eyes. He opened his mouth a few times, but only bit later he started whispering again, filling the silence with his soft trembling voice. –"I thought if I could ever do it again… if someone hurt you, or Sakura, or killed both or one of you…" He looked up sadly, and sobbed. –"And you know what? I would…" Tears freely slid down his face, but he did not stop them. –"I am such a monster!" He cried and his face was again on Sasuke's chest, as his body shook.

At the end of his speech the black orbs widened in realization. Knowing that it got so far, that he was supposed to be dead, and his teammate really killed someone, he stopped breathing, he was frozen as his mind could not comprehend the fact that he was so weak to let it happen… But the worst was the self spoken statement that Naruto was a monster.

-"It's not true."-He whispered fiercely.-"You are not any monster, Naruto. You're my teammate, my friend, you're more… You're more important to me than anyone else. We are shinobi, and killing is not… making us anything less than warriors. We fight, we protect, we are following orders, but we are human, and no one and nothing can take away our humanity." He raised his right hand again and started to stroke the blond head, gazing into watery blue eyes that still did not believe him. –"Whatever happens to us, whatever we have to do, in the end, the decision on what we do, what we think, and what we feel belongs to us. You are not a monster, Naruto. You did what many others would do, fight and defeat the enemy."

He was sure that his words were convincing, he waited for blond to look up and smile. And he did, but his eyes were filled with sorrow, and his smile was bitter.

-"Well, you see, I did get revenge and avenged you, but… he didn't kill you. You're alive, Sasuke. And the murderer and enemy was not him, but me."

The world froze over as his words came back to him, mocking and taunting him like some kind of sick joke. Was he so disoriented not to notice that he was still quite alive? He just told Naruto that in the end it was him who decided to kill someone. He just made it worse, and instead of thinking that he was enraged when he attacked, Naruto will think now that he knew what he was doing and he was killing! Stupid, stupid Uchiha!

-"Haku… didn't seem to be a bad person."

-"Wait… what? Who's Haku?"-The words left his mouth softly, and he noticed that despite the whole ordeal both of them were calm, too calm. Shouldn't he be pacing, making circles, scenes and throw some philosophy quotes about good and evil? There are tears on Naruto's face, and he is lost and stressed, but shouldn't it look differently? Naruto must cry about being bad and shout about quitting shinobi business while he must jump around him and repeat that he's wrong because he didn't know that Sasuke will stay alive and go so far as to accuse Naruto for being ungrateful for his survival. Where is this general reaction? Where is this melodramatic behavior?

-"The hunter nin. His name is Haku."-The soft whisper reached his ears and he frowned trying to remember if he heard the name before, but he didn't.

-"How do you know that?"

The messy blonde head nuzzled into his left side again.

"I met him… in the woods. Sigh… he was a bit strange, desperate, sad, and lonely; and he was looking for something… I think. It was like… he was lost on the road of life you know? Not that shitty crappy meaning Kakashi adds to the statement every time he says that, but the real meaning behind that, when you don't know what to do, with yourself, with your life, with your fate and future. I think you know that feeling…"

Sasuke gazed at him, not believing what he heard. How could he know? How can anyone know what he felt? Naruto knows, because he felt that at some point, too. So that means, that this fake hunter…

-"And I know it, too. But… we chose the hard way. We made a decision, a goal; we specifically made it impossible to reach, forcing ourselves to continue, to try, to fight, to live. While he… he stopped fighting. I felt it, when he gave up."

-"Naruto…"

-"But it still not justifies my actions. I could stop, I could speak to him, understand him, and yet… I acted like an animal."

-"Naruto I… there's nothing I can… say to take your pain away… but please, promise me to never doubt that you are a good person. It, what happened, doesn't change my opinion on you in any way, and I only care about you more. I know that I would do the same thing, but I don't know if I would have a heart to cry after that and question my decisions. You do have, Naruto."

The blond sighed and relaxed, he closed his eyes, exhausted.

-"I will remember that revenge doesn't make the world brighter, Sasuke, and that it doesn't make us happier."- He mumbled drifting off, as Sasuke felt that he somehow got the answer. He knew already why he felt so familiar with this situation, why he could identify himself with Naruto. He wanted to be an avenger too. But suddenly, his goal wasn't that beautiful. Because, as Naruto said, revenge will not bring back what was taken, and someone's death is not a reason for happiness. He could make a new goal, one that will keep the world brighter, and bring happiness…

He gazed at the mop of blonde hair, wondering how his teammate could be complete idiot and a wise man at the same time. Well, that was one of the quirks of his that he loved… He got his eyes back on the ceiling and noticed that the door behind was opened, but it was no surprise that Sakura stood there all this time, listening to their conversation. She kept quiet, knowing that they had to get this over with, and still, she didn't walk away, because she wanted to be close, and show that she cares.

She silently moved closer to the bed and didn't dare to speak. There was nothing left to say. She knelt behind Naruto and her arms encircled him, as she shared her warmth and love with him.

* * *

Walking inside the house with Tazuna, who quickly went to his room to get sake, Kakashi didn't think that he will meet complete silence. He raised a brow at the strange feeling of emptiness and strode to the kitchen, where Tsunami, alone, was making a supper. She was still in shock after today and noticing him, she only gave a nod, pointing upstairs, indicating that his students were there. Her form was slightly trembling but she controlled herself, and seeing that she will be fine, he left her knowing that her father will be there for her, and walked up the stairs.

The sight that met him was… adorable. Yes it was surprising, sweet and nice, but adorable is a more fitting word. Sasuke was still in his bed, and on the floor by him, Naruto was laying with his head on Sasuke's chest, where raven's arm kept him close, encircling his neck and resting his palm on the top of silky locks. Behind the blond was Sakura, her arms were around him as her head rested on raven's stomach. The trio was peacefully sleeping and he knew that he doesn't have to make a speech to make them feel better or anything. They didn't need his support right now and he will let them be. He's there for them if they ever need him.

Four days later.

The bridge was almost done. Standing on the edge you could see the bank that it will connect to soon. The waves were crushing into the bases under the desks, creating the noise of this country. That day was sunny, the workers left for dinner, and genin were having a break, getting some time alone. For the last few days their teacher kept asking them if they needed any help from psychologist, repeating that he's a good one and he will gladly hear about their 'demons' or whatever. At first it was nice of him to offer support, but five offers later it became annoying. And as with everything serious, Kakashi can turn a genius statement into joke, and popping up from nowhere all the time asking if they were ready for a 'talk' yet was more than irritating. He didn't care to keep quiet about suggestions and hints on their relationship and the constant 'maybe I should join' or 'need help? I am pretty experienced!' was the source of twitches, tics and hands itching to reach for a pointy object that will get the annoying jounin. And probably, it was his way of showing that he cares too, and he really managed to take their minds off the troubling topic with his behavior.

Finally alone, they could get back to that other important topic, which was meant to discuss privately. They avoided it for long enough, and they needed to make it clear.

-"The bridge will be done pretty soon."-Said the black haired boy, playing with the shuriken in his hands.

-"Yeah, and then we'll be moving back to Konoha."-Mumbled the blond. He leaned on the border and kept his gaze on the water, wondering how much changed in so little time.

Sakura soundly sighed and rummaged through her pouch, scowling and somehow frowning at the same time. She took out the notes, and ripping out three empty pages she stood up and gave each to the three of them. The boys stared at the paper and then at her. She sighed again and sat on one of the boxes left by the workers, and then she took a pencil out of nowhere and started to write something. They didn't see what she wrote but she was done quickly and folding the paper she handed the pencil to Sasuke. He stared at it and then he smirked. It seemed he knew what she meant, and getting serious he carefully wrote on the paper too, then folded it and gave to her. She nodded and Sasuke gave the pencil to Naruto, who stared at them, confused. They stared back, and Sakura hid her eyes, lowering her head. Sasuke bit his lower lip and uncharacteristically mumbled.

-"It's time to give the answer, Naruto. Just write 'yes' or 'no'."

The blue orbs widened in realization and the blond openly gaped at his teammates. They gave the answer so quickly and easily? What if they said 'no'? Then he will say, no he'll write, 'yes' and be an idiot. And if they said 'yes', and he gives the answer 'no' he'll be an idiot again. And why does it look like they made the decision earlier together, and now only wait for him? Isn't it a bit unfair? And is it only his imagination or they are really nervous? What to do?

Sasuke stared back at the blond and waited. He looked like he was totally lost, and it was a bad sign, because it meant he was unsure, and he wasn't ready to make decision. Sakura raised a brow at the incredulous look she and Sasuke received. Naruto knew it was not a game anymore, and his answer is a serious and important matter. But she thought that he'd never have any doubts. It's so unlike him, to be careful not to jump to conclusions and do things as fast as a heartbeat.

"Why am I nervous? Without a doubt Sasuke says yes, it was his idea in the first place, and Sakura probably says no, because she was the most hesitant in the beginning. My answer will be pointless, so I can write what I want to anyway. And what do I want? The girl of my dreams that will keep me in line! And a noble boyfriend that will protect me and spoil me is a bonus! Not bad if things go well! And if not, then I have nothing to lose anyway."

He calmly wrote the answer and folded the paper in the same way. He gave it and a pencil to Sakura, who then played with papers to make sure she didn't remember who wrote which. Stopping, she took a deep intake of breath and took the first one. She glanced at her teammates who observed her actions mesmerized and unfolded it.

-"Yes."

She put the paper aside and unfolded the next one.

-"Yes."

They audibly gulped and she reached with the shaking hands for the last. Hesitating, she slowly unfolded it and stared at contents. Her teammates waited and frowned at her short silence. But she grinned at them with a glint in her eyes.

-"Yes!"

OMAKE

The sight that he was met with was… adorable. Wonderful picture that he will keep in his mind for a long time, and he just knew what it lacked, that must be added to make it even better!

Kakashi had a mad and perverted glint in his eyes.

Sasuke woke up again, he felt somewhat strange, his chest was heavy and he remembered allowing Naruto lay on him partly. He glanced down and also saw a pinky head, which meant that Sakura was here too. And her heavy head with a big forehead was placed on his stomach, adding to uncomfortable feeling. But on the side note, it was nothing compared to the heaviness of another body, taller and wider, that laid sprawled on his legs, letting the grey haired head rest between the blonde and pinky one, with the right arm around the girl, and left around him (pervert!), while the one Hatake Kakashi this body belonged to mumbled, giggled and snorted in his sleep…

End of 6 chapter

Done! **Thank You's** to everyone who's with me so far, you're great, people!

**Be Generous and click this green button-chan below and Comment Please! **

**By the way, if you think that the next chapter is about exams, then you're wrong))))) Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.** I am back, so here's the next chapter!

-"Speech."-

"Thoughts."

_Flashback or emphasis on the word_

The bridge of the land of waves was really beautiful. The way it hung above the water was reminding of the legendary bridge that was taking the souls of the dead to heaven. Many people, villagers, sailors, with Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari ahead stood next to each other, staring at the picture. Though their stares were not of happiness, but shock, and the picture was not the bridge, but his occupants.

Staring back at those people was team 7, which was leaving these lands that day. There wasn't anything terrifying about them, beside the fact, that Hatake Kakashi had the light green hair, and he was glaring at no one in particular, Haruno Sakura had the wild red, and her fists were turning white under the pressure of her fury, as the waves of red evil aura emanated from her; Uchiha Sasuke had the light blue color on his head and his expression was a mix of anger and embarrassment, while Uzumaki Naruto was the only smiling person in the land of waves at the moment. He had orange hairs and he was raising his thumbs up at Tazuna family.

After a very long and heavy silence there were giggles and muffled laughs from spectators, and Inari was the first to fall and roll on the desks with his hands on his stomach incapable of stopping his laugh.

Back in Hokage office, present time

-"What was that…?" –Asked the aged man as he blinked at the jounin.

-"Well, at first I thought that Naruto pulled a prank."

The wrinkles changed positions on the man's face turning his expression from surprise to understanding, and he nodded, adding tobacco into his pipe.

-"But washing the paint off proved to be impossible."-The old man looked up and the jounin continued.-"When Naruto explained that he used the seals, I was convinced that he found these in a scroll I gave him. But, after inspecting it I haven't found anything. It appeared that Naruto created it on his own, when he realized that seals are 'the best friends' of a prankster, as he called it. I wasn't sure about giving him the second scroll, with the more advanced seals, but I did, if only to turn every green spandex in Konoha black."

An old man grinned and Kakashi eye' smiled.

-"Did their relationship hinder their abilities as ninja?"

-"Oh... no, actually, there was some progress... kind of..."

-"….?"

Chapter 7 Some progress

The way back to Konoha seemed quick and fast. Instead of chatting, they presented Naruto with the glares of doom, reminding him that he had to unseal the hairs on their heads before they reached Konoha, or he would pay. As they traveled, his mind was forming calculations and he mentally slapped himself for pulling a prank without thinking forward. Of coarse they wouldn't like the new style, even though he knew not to give all of them a pink color, he had an idea of making all of them seem a family, but quickly discarded that thought, after all, Sasuke and Kakashi didn't like pink, and doing something as crazy as giving the team the same color was in some ways… sick. Well, maybe next time he will choose better.

They stopped to take a break and he watched as Sakura slumped under the tree complaining about their pace that was tiring her.

-"Don't say that you're tired, Sakura, you're ninja and it's unprofessional to whine."-Reprimanded Kakashi and she stared at him with a twitch of an eye. She sat with her legs straightened but widely parted and her arms crossed.

-"Let her whine all she wants, she's a girl after all."-Mumbled Uchiha uninterested. That caused Sakuras second eye to twitch. Sasuke smirked and turned away, satisfied that he hit the nerve.

The girl noticed that her blonde teammate lifted her somewhat from behind and brought her down a step further, finding a place behind her. Then he put his hands on her shoulders.

-"What the hell are you doing, Naruto."-She asked turning her face to him and glaring. The blond grinned and gripped her shoulders.

-"I'll give you a massage, that will make you feel better, Sakura-chan."

With that he massaged her forearms gently, slowly moving up to her neck. After the shock she mentally shrugged and thought "To hell with it. Who else would do that for me?" and relaxed. Noticing the lack of aggressive reaction, the blond felt more confident and focused on her tense muscles. He carefully applied a bit of force massaging the spine of her neck and the base of it. After a minute she loudly sighed and closed her eyes. Seeing the scene Sasuke and Kakashi pouted.

-"You're cruel, Naruto."-Voiced the teacher. The blond simply smirked and Hatake knew there and then that the boy wasn't naïve. The whole massage thing is just his way of getting closer to the girl. He's being nice and the girl will let him get closer more often. And the 'I am touching her!' thing is a reward. Lucky bastard. Who knew that he could be so smart with ladies?

Not really wanting to, Sakura remembered a day when she walked with Tsunami through the streets of their small village to the shop, and saw the funeral on the cemetery not too far away. When she asked the woman who died, she didn't want to speak. Her face was sour and pained. She was silent through the most of their road, but on the way back she changed her mind and subtly told her what happened, in whispers. Two months ago mercenaries working for Gatou raped the young girl, and enraged, her father and uncle found them and killed them. It was a miracle they survived the uneven fight. But the girl couldn't live with what happened to her, and when she found out she was pregnant, she committed the suicide. It was her funeral, and most of the villagers attended it praying for her soul to find peace.

Sakura took that to her heart. Not because she was extremely sorry for the girl, though that too; she knew that it could be her. There, on the bridge, if it wasn't for villagers appearing, they would lose the fight, and who knows what could happen… Those mercenaries wouldn't kill her before they had fun, and she still remembered what Tazuna said about the death of Kaiza, the man who took place of Inari's father. After all he was killed in the eyes of the whole village, and there was no one to help him. All of them watched his execution and stood still, like cowards. All of them remembered it and still, for years they kept quiet. If she was taken and imprisoned by those bandits, if her teammates were killed, would any of those villagers come to rescue her? No.

She knew that the only true way for it to never happen, is for her to be stronger. She has to defend herself, not relying on her teammates. And her sensei is right…. Whining is unprofessional.

* * *

Back in Konoha they appeared with the true colors. On their heads. But they were surprised to receive another C-rank mission. They were supposed to start it the next day. So being kind to them, Kakashi let them have the rest of the day off. They didn't know the details of the mission yet, but Kakashi promised to tell them in the morning.

They were still quite fine and weren't sure what to do with the free time.

-"I suggest taking a bite or something."-Said Naruto scratching his right temple and chin, where his hair were tickling the skin.

-"You guys go; I am tired and will go home, better have a proper rest before tomorrow, you know."-Whispered Sakura yawning and turning in direction of her home.-"See ya!"-And with that she walked away.

The blond observed her back and steps, while his raven haired teammate stood behind him smirking and not bothering to hide the glint in his eyes. He got his 'alone time with Naruto' and tens and hundreds of plans were chaotically swirling in his mind creating a mess.

-"She's up to something."-Mumbled the blond tilting his head and staring at the girl from afar. The twirling mess in Sasuke's head came to a halt.

-"What? Whatever. I say we eat something and then we can hang around… You want to swim?"

There was a silent pause as the blond continued to stare ahead and Sasuke noticed that sunlight added a bit of yellow light in blond's eyes making the purple of the shirt harmonize with the blue even more.

-"I want to follow Sakura."

The statement made Uchiha pout and grimace disdainfully. The blond saw that and added

-"I tell you she's up to something. She's not going home. She's not tired, and she wouldn't leave the two of us alone just like that and you know it."

-"So what? You want to what, spy on her?"

-"Yeah." –Naruto smiled and moved down the street keeping an eye on the pink far ahead. Sasuke scowled but gave up and followed him. Spying on your teammate was ridiculous in his opinion but he couldn't deny that Naruto had a point and spying sounded kind of fun. Sure it'd be more interesting to spy on someone else or… each other, but Naruto wouldn't take 'no' as an answer, even if he seems like a kind, subtle, gentle and submissive person, in reality he's rather stubborn and sometimes aggressive. You want to have a stubborn gentle beast on you after you deny it something? Hell NO.

They followed her for, like, twenty minutes and just as Naruto said she didn't go home. They both sported frowns when she entered the Konoha hospital. Was she ill? What else could explain that planned but unexpected trip? They wondered what this was about.

-"Ne, Sasuke, you have Sharingan now, come on, use it to peek inside."

The brunet had a twitch of his left temple.

-"That's the purpose of _byakugan_, Naruto."-The blond turned to him surprised.

-"Yeah? Then what this Sharingan can do, well, aside from mimicking moves and that other stuff?"

-"It can create illusions and see chakra."-Replied Sasuke through gritted teeth.

-"Eh, so nothing that special…"-Sasuke glared at him intensely.

-"That was an insult to my bloodline, Naruto!"-The blond smirked to that knowingly.

-"Yeah, and you loved it. Isn't it what you like me for, Sasuke? Honesty?"

The brunet attempted to look angered, but the blond was right, and he couldn't stop the smile that stretched on his lips. Naruto was just different all right?

* * *

The pink haired beauty sat on the chair in front of the doctor and her hands tightly gripped her knees. Her eyes were as wide as the plates and at the corners the sparkling tears were threatening to fall.

-"I was so scared! There were five of them and I was alone! My teammates and sensei were fighting other guys so they couldn't even get closer to save me! They were so UGLY! There was nothing I could do!!!"

The doctor, a young lady in glasses, white coat, with her brown hairs gathered in a ponytail, sat in front of the girl and gaped. She was shocked to hear what was told and was speechless.

-"And then one of them gripped my shirt and ripped it! They said they'll have fun and then maybe, MAYBE my death will be quick, instead of slow and painful! Can you imagine what I had to go through?!"

The doctor slightly shook her head, still gaping.

-"I was devastated! I was ready to kill myself just to avoid what they had in their minds! I swear I will never forget their dirty hands! If any of them got to the thing I think I would end up insane!"-The girl shouted with all her might. The doctor gulped utterly scared.

-"And then, one of hands got under my shirt! That was disgusting! I wish I could cut that hand off!"-She burst in tears and closed her face with her palms. Her weeps scared the doctor even more, and she quietly, albeit frighteningly asked.

-"What… hap… happened then?"

The tears suddenly stopped and as if nothing in the world was said, the girl faced the doctor widely smiling.

-"And, then my teammates got to me and saved me. I was so happy!"-Taken aback, the woman pulled back shaken, and turned away.

-"Oh…"

-"I came to ask you to teach me the technique preventing the pregnancy."-Continued the girl with a smile, as if she didn't just shock and scare a poor woman to death with her creepy behavior.

-"Oh, of… of coarse."-The woman replied in a trembling voice and started to write something on the paper with her shaking hands.

Behind the door, the blond and a brunet were listening with their ears pressed to the wood. After the last sentence they glanced at each other as shocked as a woman that was inside and not thinking too long, got on their feet and ran away.

They stopped somewhere on the streets, and panting, leaned on the nearby wall. Naruto looked at his teammate disbelievingly.

-"What was that?! No, better, WHO was that?!"

Sasuke evened his breathing and shrugged, trying to seem careless.

-"That was Sakura."

-"I know her name! I ask what the hell just happened there!"

Sasuke put his hands in the pockets of his black pants and stared at the blond.

-"She's a girl, Naruto. Girls are crazy. They like shopping, skirts, dresses, gossiping, sweets and they definitely have mood swings."

The blond tilted his head and then frowned.-"I lost appetite."-He turned on the heel and started to walk away.

-"Where are you going, Naruto?"-Asked the raven following him. He was shocked too, but that didn't mean that he had to lose his 'time with Naruto'.

-"I'm going home, will take a bath, and sleep."-He mumbled walking down the street.

-"I won't even get a 'goodbye kiss'?"-Asked the brunet almost pouting. His teammate raised a brow and continued to walk.

-"Not even a peck on the cheek?"-The boy insisted. The blond stopped and regarded him with a frown.

-"What's your problem?"-The raven stared at him surprised but then he shrugged and mumbled.

-"I am a man, I have my needs."

The blond scowled.-"Did you take that line out of _that _book? You behave like Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke sighed and slumped. –"Well, what do you want me to behave like?"-He asked hopefully looking up.

-"Well, like Sasuke, I guess…"

Before he could finish the sentence his teammate grabbed him and pushed behind the building, where he started to get in his mouth and abuse his lips. The blond was surprised at the amount of passion his… well, _boyfriend _possessed and let him have his way for a moment. Not that much experienced yet, Sasuke pulled back to catch a breath. He opened his eyes and saw the puzzled expression on Naruto's face. Not sure if everything was all right he pulled the blond closer to his body, keeping his arms on his back.

-"What?"-He asked, now puzzled too.

-"That wasn't exactly romantic."-Was the response, as the blond made unsatisfied look. At that Uchiha heir scowled.

-"What do you want me to do? Tell you that you turn me on? That your mood swings, idiocy and wisdom drive me crazy? That every time you smile I wish you smile for me? Or that I hate to see every time you look at Sakura the way I wish you look at me."-He said angered, gripping Naruto's body tighter with every sentence. Stunned, the blond was frozen for a moment, but then he raised his arms and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

-"That was…"-The raven sighed and looked down almost broken.-"Sexy… That's the Sasuke I know."-The blond continued with a grin and his teammate stared back at him shocked. Naruto shocked him even more when he closed his eyes and lifting his head up kissed him. He just didn't know what to think, one moment his teammate was sweet and innocent as an infant, and the next he was acting as if he planned and manipulated this situation without him knowing from the beginning. He loved it. He didn't care if angering him was Naruto's intention, or not. He put all the thoughts in the back of his mind and enjoyed. He made a step further to press the blond to the wall and deepened the kiss, when the blond gasped and parted his lips. Sasuke tilted his head a bit, and his tongue got deeper, dominating in the dance inside the cavern of the blond. He would have smiled if his mouth wasn't busy, but then he heard a moan. It was quiet, soft and needy. It was what he wanted to keep on hearing, and he reveled in the knowledge that it was him who caused it. He pulled back unwillingly and not waiting till his lungs were filled with the air again he leaned down and started to kiss the tanned skin on the neck and noticed that the blond turned his head in the opposite direction, fully accepting that move. He was in heaven. He heard the blond pant and felt him gripping his shoulders, when he nibbled at the spot that pulsed at the surface. The left hand of the blond found its way to the raven locks and bangs, combing them and pulling, as if in a trance. The raven licked his way up the neck and chin, back to the lips and claimed them with passion and need.

-"Stop."-Whispered the blond when they parted again to breathe and Sasuke stopped, opening his eyes and glancing down. Naruto gazed at him panting heavily.-"That was more than a 'goodbye kiss'."

Sasuke smirked at him.-"That's called 'making out'."-The blond nodded and straightened.

-"I am going home; I'll be having a bath and going to sleep. Don't see me home, and no I am not mad. I am tired, ok?"-The blond mumbled reading his mind. Sasuke gave him the puzzled look and the last, hesitant soft kiss, before letting him out of his hold. –"I'll see you in the morning, Sasuke."-The blond added running away. The raven followed him with his eyes wondering what caused another swing in the mood…

Naruto wasn't far from home, he quickly reached his destination and ran into his apartment; he quickly closed the door behind him and pressed his back to it. "Just a moment longer and I would give in completely… And then I don't know what would happen next…" He thought scared of images that popped up in his head about Sasuke taking him somewhere and having his way…

* * *

The next day they traveled to the business town of the fire country. Kakashi explained that they were to receive a document from a man who had trades with Konoha, the mission was C-B ranked, because other shinobi and mercenaries could guard the man, waiting for them or the man to show the papers publicly. The mission was ordered by the council, and had to be done in the short time. The man didn't work with Konoha officially, and the jounin explained that it happened quite often, which surprised the genin. They stopped for a break in the clearing, and the blond complained about boredom. Sakura couldn't run as fast and as long as they could, because even though she had better chakra control, her reserves were still awfully small. It caused her teammates to get grumpy. So as she rested under a tree, the three of them gathered together and at the suggestion of a jounin, played poker.

-"It's the second round Naruto; don't tell me you never played that before! I swear I cheated and you still got the better cards!"-Muttered the man stunned. He played that game for years and it was a first time anyone won with him that easily. The blond stared at his cards, then he stared at Kakashi's and then he scowled.

-"Man, I still don't get what's this about! So what if I have them all in one color?! Sasuke has all cards dark too, so what's the difference?"

His raven haired teammate grimaced at the cards in his hands and put them down on the ground. The jounin looked at his blond student with a widened eye and mumbled.

-"The numbers, Naruto. There are rules on which combination has a higher score. You just got the highest two times in a row."

The blond shrugged and mixed the deck of cards once again, making sure to put all colors in a chaos. The man and Sasuke stared at him suspiciously and making his decision, the raven took the deck in his hands, and started to mix them himself. It took him two minutes, in which Sakura got closer to their circle and sitting down raised a brow at their expressions. The jounin addressed her.

-"Look closely, Sakura. Naruto will win. If you'll see how he's doing that, do not hesitate to tell me."

The girl blinked at him in response, and watched the ongoing game with a frown. Ten minutes later they put their cards down, and both Kakashi and Sasuke disbelievingly stared at the combination that formed in Naruto's hands.

-"You're kidding…"-Voiced Sasuke letting his brows hide in a hairline.

-"I didn't see him cheating."-Said Sakura and the blond scratched his face.

-"Ne, Sakura-chan, don't you think my hairs got too long? Should I cut it?"-He asked scratching his neck.

-"No."-Answered Sasuke for her, and the girl just shrugged. The blond sighed and Kakashi gathered the cards and stood up.

-"Let's move on, we'll check that luck of yours in games later, blondie."

Later in the town

They sat in the tavern and made an impression of a resting squad of young ninja. They chatted, laughed, ate and didn't gather attention. Not too far, on the other side of the street, was the building their target was waiting in. They discretely observed who moved in and out of the building and prepared the plan.

-"It's a simple tavern, very much alike this. He must be inside, and alone."-Said Kakashi, eye' smiling, which did not fit the matter of their talk.

-"There are two guys guarding the entrance, they aren't shinobi, so fooling them wouldn't be a problem."-Added the raven smirking, looking at their sensei.

-"That may be, but you forget that they are already expecting us, there could be more inside, and once they see two or more people going by, they will immediately pay them attention, not mentioning if they see ninja."-Corrected Sakura, licking the strawberry ice-cream with delight. And even though she looked like a sweet teenager with the pink ice-cream in her hand matching her hair, there was just an air of danger, surprisingly coming from her with the glint in the eye.

-"So, so… entering there must one person, that will not look like shinobi, someone must stay outside the building and make a distraction, and someone must be nearby and be the support, be ready in case there are other guys inside that could attack. That, and we have to make it look like there was no one meeting with a man, while in reality, the document gets in our hands."-Summarized the blond and his teammates raised their brows at his speech.

A moment later Kakashi eye' smiled and spoke.

-"The man is a brunet, tall, fat, bearded, has a ring with a black stone on his left hand. Remember the password? The password is 'cage', while he has to answer it with a 'key'. Now, who will take which position?"

-"If I can make a suggestion,"-Asked the blond.-"We can have clones in henge of our squad leave this tavern, and change the looks ourselves. I say I turn into a girl."-He said grinning like a maniac. Sakura and Sasuke sighed and looked down on the ground, knowing that the blond just wanted to stroll about in his sexy technique. Kakashi was puzzled.

-"I assume those will be _your_ clones, Naruto. And no, I don't mind if you turn in whatever you want, as long as the mission's successful."-The jounin replied and looked at the other genin. They looked at each other.

-"I'll be the support."-Answered the raven. The girl realized that it was because Sasuke was a bad actor, he'd have no chance convincing anyone in anything, and looking at their teacher she understood that with the jounin it was the same, he was too creepy, and making 'scenes' wasn't his style, unlike her and Naruto.

-"I guess I'll have to take the role of the receiver or distraction."-She said almost bitterly, and looked at the blond.

-"I'll be the receiver, Sakura-chan."-The girl nodded. They shared a silent minute and Kakashi asked the blond.

-"How do you plan to go about it?"-In response he had a grinning face of the boy and the shiver that crawled up his spine.

-"I have something on my mind, sensei."-Here he looked at Sakura, and then his gaze turned to Sasuke. -"I had some inspiration. Just wait and see."

Kakashi cringed at that, but relying on the new found luck that accompanied the boy he nodded.

The squad left the building, and the mercenaries followed it with their eyes. On the other side of the street appeared a nice girl, she had yellow hairs, and a slim figure. Her beautiful brown eyes shone in the sunlight and her full lips were forming a small, pleasant smile. She was wearing a fitting green, short dress, showing her long legs, while her shoes were brown and had high heels. And all the men around would come closer to ask her name and ask her out if not for a small detail. The girl held a small hand of the other girl, though, that was a child. About five years old, it was a small version of the other, which meant that they were sisters. And even that wouldn't stop men from getting to know the older, prettier girl better. It was the grimace, that the small child sported, that scared the men off.

The sisters stopped by the tavern and the older girl crouched by the younger one.

-"Wait here, Mika, I'll go and buy something, and I'll get you sweets, if you will behave, ok?"-Asked the older one and the child pouted.

-"No, nee-chan, don't leave me here! Nee-chan!"-The child sobbed, and didn't let go of the left hand of her older sister.

-"I'll be back in three minutes, aren't you old enough to be brave and wait for me?"

The child reluctantly let go, and the beautiful girl smiled and turned to leave.-"I'll be back before you notice!"-With that she walked further and into the shop, which was filled with people.

The two men guarding the entrance held their breath and waited till the beauty got back to grace them with her presence, but ten seconds later, they heard a little child sob and cry. They looked back. The small girl was dressed in a white girly dress, and held a small, childish basket with something covered by the fabric inside. She was crying and looked confused, scared and uncomfortable. One of men didn't know what to do besides trying to explain to the child that her older sister will be back soon, so he made a step towards the girl to speak to her. She noticed that and looked up, and then, after staring at his face for a moment, she got scared even more and screaming something alike 'Ugly monster!' ran away from him, hiding inside a tavern. The man sighed and turned back, to wait for the beauty to appear and tell her that her little sister was inside.

The small child entered the tavern with tears on her face and walked further, not seeing where she was going. She bumped into the leg of the man, who sat alone by the table. He looked down and frowned, seeing the little girl alone.

-"Sorry …sob, mister…"-She mumbled and continued to let her tears fall.

-"Are you ok, little one? Why are you crying?"-The man asked, concerned.

-"My… sob, nee-chan, left me… she …hic, said she will come back, but, sob, I'm scared…"-The child mumbled and the man smiled at the girl.

-"Oh, don't worry, she'll be back, I am sure. Who would leave such a pretty and sweet girl, right?"-He asked kindly. He closed his eyes and his right hand stroked his beard.

-"But she… sob, she left my rabbit!!"-The man looked down, surprised.-"I had a soft… white, sob, fluffy rabbit… in a cage…"-The girl continued shaking with the stress.-"And she… sob, she left it in the forest! She.... was so cruel!! How... how could she?!"-The girl screamed and the man gulped. -" …I tried to… hic, keep him in a cage… hic, but she… she took…"

-"The key?"-Asked the man with the glint in his eyes and the smile.

-"Yes… sob, what if… she leaves me too…?"-Asked the girl, wiping her eyes off the tears that kept falling, as her form trembled and she pouted.

The man sighed and leaning down, grabbed the child and lifted her in the air, then, he put her on his lap. He stroked her head and her crying ceased.

-"She won't leave you, I am sure of it."-The man said raising his arms to add effect to his words.

The child leaned to the man nodding, as she held the basket in her hands in a cute way. From outside was heard loud 'Maki!' and the girl jumped off him with the widened eyes of happiness.

-"Thank you mister!"-She said and ran off, to the waiting arms of her older sister. The three men inside the tavern glanced at the pair, but quickly got back to drinking. By the entrance, the guards with the smiles observed the girls, and their gazes followed them, when the pair disappeared behind the corner.

The old, poorly clothed, wrinkled and silver haired one eyed man that walked by the tavern was following the pair with his eye too, though; his expression was one of pride.

End of chapter 7

And here goes…OMAKE!

He made a step further to press the blond to the wall and deepened the kiss, when the blond gasped and parted his lips. Sasuke tilted his head a bit, and his tongue got deeper, dominating in the dance inside the cavern of the blond.

-"I leave you for a FUCKING TWENTY MINUTES and you go get to your mouths RIGHT BEHIND MY BACK?!!!!"-Was heard a shout and the boys turned to look behind. Only to see their pink haired teammate grace them with the evilest glare ever. They stared at her with fear. She put her hands on her hips and continued.-"What? I am waiting for my kisses, boys."

OMAKE

After finishing the mission they went back to their village, and Kakashi noticed the strange, disappointed look his raven student sported.

-"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

The boy pouted and said that Naruto used a different henge. Kakashi frowned and looked at him closely.

-"Well, what did you expect?"

The boy blushed and had a nosebleed as in his mind appeared the GODDESS named Naruko. Oh, how he missed her forms… His two other teammates looked back at him and seeing his state guessed WHAT he expected and shouted

-"PERVERT!!!"

**A.N. **Did you like it? Share with your opinion!

Hear THIS, I started a new story, and guess what, it's Ita/Naru! If you're a fan of that pairing, you will love it! Interested? Check my profile to find it! And remember to review, leave the comments, please!


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** New chapter, and OMG... extra long! Ne, here you'll find some explanations concerning the original manga events))))) Have fun!

-"Speech."-

"Thoughts."

_Emphasis on the word or flashback_

The room was dim lit, because there was only one electric bulb, which was hanging on the long cord under the ceiling. It was just above the table, and it was swinging slightly in the wind. The wind was inside the room because the window was opened, and even though it was the night, it was uncomfortably hot outside. There wasn't much space; most of it was occupied with the table. By it, sat shinobi. One was a jounin, who was focused on his hands, and they almost trembled with emotion, though, which one was hard to say, was it fear, worry or excitement, was unreadable. His brows were bushy and uncontrolled, especially when he frowned. Next to him, to the left, was an almost sleeping Nin, who was too tired by this point to concentrate. He yawned and grimaced, glancing down at the table from time to time, and coughing in his fist here and there. To the right side of the bushy browed jounin, sat the nin with a scowl, who nervously shifted the toothpick in his mouth from one corner of his lips to the other. He changed the positions of his legs, and it was easy to say he was feeling uncomfortable. And in front of the focused jounin was the one eyed nin, who was calm and bored as if nothing mattered to him in the world, unlike his three companions. With another swing of the bulb over their heads, the focused jounin spoke.

-"I think it is time to show our youthful cards, Kakashi, my friend and eternal rival."-His voice was low, quiet and serious, unlike when in the time of a day, when he was shining with energy. The jounin at his sides simultaneously nodded, and the lonely eye looked up. That eye stared at the green beasty man, and its gaze a moment later fell on the table, where were the signed sheets of paper. He emotionlessly made a curt nod and all four of them slowly turned their cards over.

Then they took a deep breath in and looked at each other's group of colors and numbers. The three jounin stared wide eyed at the cards that belonged to Hatake, and he, seeing their cards, froze.

The three jounin leaned in, to have a better look and Kakashi mumbled,-"Shit."

On his green wearing rival's face stretched a grin, and a moment later the beast jumped, getting back all of his energy and excited attitude. With the shouts of joy he raised his right fist in the air and screamed.-"That was FATE, as one of my dearest students says, that you LOST this time, KAKASHI! Because it IS fate, that our teams will FIGHT against each other in the coming exams! Isn't it WONDERFUL?! That our rivalry will have SUCCESSORS!!? I can't wait to see them shout the speeches of YOUTH while in COMBAT!!!"-He declared as his teeth unnaturally glinted, and then looked down to find Hatake uncharacteristically hitting his head against the wooden desk of the table, while repeatedly whispering-"…shit… shit…shit…"

And that is why Hatake placed his team in exams. He lost in the game of poker…

* * *

Chapter 8 the bad luck of a genius

The pair of black eyes stared down at the grass and looked for the sign of there being anything. The brunet frowned not seeing a thing and turned around to glance at his blue eyed teammate. The said boy only grinned in response and his eyes sparkled mischievously. Sasuke raised a brow and silently got back to staring at the ground, not trusting it and surly not trusting his teammate in the first place. Then just sighing he made a step forward and stopped with his arms crossed over his chest. He wanted to state that there was nothing here, but he was convinced that there had to be at least _something_. He tilted his head and blinked, coming to conclusion that his teammate was stupid and didn't do a thing, or was extremely good, and he was just blind to the details.

They stood among the trees of the forest on their training grounds, covered by the shadows of the mighty trees. The grass was green, clean, the trees were whispering in the wind, and the birds chirped happily, as the day was promising to be shiny and pleasant. The brunet again loudly sighed and turned on the heel, to walk away from the small space of emptiness, and wondered what it was that the blond wanted to show him. He knew it was supposed to be a trap of some sorts. He knew it was good if it wasn't seen. But if it actually wasn't there then what's the point? He made a step and screamed, utterly surprised to feel pain. He was covered with lightning that paralyzed his body and he shook, unable to control his movements. He gritted his teeth to stop the sound from escaping his throat and then, it suddenly stopped. He almost fell but stood his ground on the wobbly legs, shivering and panting as the smoke slightly curled in the air, as it let go of his clothes and skin. He absently noticed the blond come closer and take a closer look at him, stooping somewhat with a sickly curious expression. He reminded Sasuke of Kakashi, when the man was mocking his students and taunted them; that… eccentric behavior must have rubbed off on Naruto. The blond blinked and asked

-"You're all right, Sasuke?"

And Sasuke, slowly coming to his senses, raised his eyes to glare at the blond, who tilted his head, waiting for a reply. He could say that he's angry with the blond testing his trap on him, but then, Naruto would say that he wouldn't do that to Sakura, and he couldn't find Kakashi, and Sasuke is tough, so one stupid trap wouldn't hurt him, and then, Sasuke would agree with this logic, but damn, he could be left out of this, right? Why should he be the tough one? Naruto should test his damn traps on himself, but then he'd say that he's the maker, so he knows where they are and what they do and it wouldn't be a trap any more…

-"I'm fine."-He replied.

The blond nodded and scratched his chin, looking up in thought. Sasuke walked away making sure he didn't look weak and hurt, and sat under a tree, to rest. He looked at his teammate with half lidded eyes and saw the blond make a clone and carefully lift the grass off the ground, making Sasuke see that the grass was on the blanket, that was hidden underground, and the trap was installed under it, made of cables, pieces of paper with seals, and the sticks, that were connected to it in the bushes, from where the thin thread made a way to the small stick on the ground where he stood a moments before. That was a work of a genius, who had practice in pranks. Sasuke knew that he could use his bloodline to find the trap, but even then, there were small chances of him finding it, as it wasn't made of chakra, and was hidden beneath the surface. That kind of thing could be seen by byakugan, again, and Sasuke wondered if Naruto could make a trap that fooled Hyuuga.

Knowing the blond… he definitely could.

Naruto finished packing the trap into the scroll (he already learned that?) and dispelled the clone, then he turned to Sasuke with the devious grin and said

-"I'll be back quickly; Sasuke, wait here and I'll have another trap prepared! I promise it will be even better!" –and with that he ran away with the new idea in his mind, while Sasuke wondered how long will it take him to get out of here and reach his home to hide there.

At that moment in his line of vision appeared his female teammate and he observed as she glanced here and there, looking for something. In her hands, was a backpack and she was holding it with care as she finally noticed Sasuke and ran to him. She stopped by him and smiled.

-"Where's Naruto?"-She asked crouching by Sasuke and glancing around.

-"Don't know, ran away somewhere."-He replied, glad that the trap did not destroy his clothes, or Sakura would notice his weakened state. She shrugged after a minute and then took out of the bag a box and opened it.

-"I have some pastries!"-She happily shouted and Sasuke glanced down into the box and saw small pastries that looked nice, but he didn't like sweets, so he really didn't want it; he looked at it and shook his head.

-"I don't like sweets, Sakura."-He stated and she pouted.

-"But I did them myself, and I tried so hard, Sasuke-kun…"-She said and her eyes almost became wet. He had a twitch of a temple at this and sighed, reaching up with his hand to take one.

-"Fine, I'll try it."-he muttered, inspecting it and frowning. It was made of fancy, it was small, round shaped, with the red filling. He took a bite, carefully, and chewed. He had his eyes widened a moment later and chewing some more, swallowed before turning to her and saying-"That's… good actually."-hearing that the girl almost jumped of happiness, but held that in, instead making a small dance of victory in her head.

-"I have a tea too!"-She added pulling out a thermos and pouring him a cup. He raised a brow but took it nonetheless.

They heard a puff of smoke and turned to see Kakashi standing by them with a book in his hand. The man looked down and his eye widened seeing the box and he stooped over Sakura to take a look in.

-"Oh, you made pastries, Sakura! How wonderful! Finally I feel like we have a woman in a team!"-He sang out while his eye curved in a smile-kashi'style, and Sakura turned to him raising the box, encouraging him to take one. Sasuke glanced at her face and stopped himself from taking another bite of the thing, because he noticed a hidden, evil glint in her eye when she gave their teacher her hand made sweets. It was then that his logic kicked in and he realized that if Sakura made sweets, she would do them for him, not look for Naruto; that's the first thing, for second, she didn't cook before, so what forced her to do that now? And, for the third, if she really 'tried hard', why give her work to Kakashi? She wouldn't do this, unless… there was something behind it. He looked down at the pastry he still held in his hand, and, not really wanting to risk his health or anything, gently put it back in the box, raising a cup of tea to his lips. But then, he stopped himself before he took a sip, and stared at the liquid suspicious of its contents and purpose. He frowned and carefully put the cup on the ground, giving his attention to Kakashi, who ate what Sakura made, seemingly without pulling down his mask, and happily announced that she will learn a new technique today, for her efforts for the team or something, really, she just bribed him with the food, dammit! They moved further after Kakashi drank some tea, and he showed her a technique of making a wall of earth, which she quickly started to train, and exactly twenty five minutes later, Kakashi grasped his side.

Seeing her teacher frown and look down at himself thoughtfully, Sakura took a notepad and made a step closer to sensei.-"Are you feeling well, sensei?"-She asked, looking up at him, to which he just sheepishly eye' smiled and mumbled

-"I am fine Sakura."-And then gasped and his right palm was pressed to his side again.

-"Are you sure?"-She inquired tilting her head, looking at him almost hopefully. But Kakashi blinked, and then remembered that he taught her some medic jutsus, so he decided that she could check what it was…

-"Well, there's some pain in my side."-the girl wrote something down.-"And… I think I have nausea…"-He added and she wrote again. He fell silent and she looked up. Then, seeing his painful expression, she asked

-"Maybe, your legs are getting shaky?"

He looked down at her and frowned, realizing that she was right, and then he tilted his head, starting to put two and two together…

Seeing him getting thoughtful, pinky ran to her backpack and picking it up, shouted

-"I forgot I had a meeting with a Pig, so don't wait for me, Kakashi-sensei!"-and with those parting words… she was gone. The jounin stared at her retreating form and wondered why he had a feeling that she knew something he didn't know… And then, he remembered that Sasuke was here too… but where is he now? The man walked back to where he remembered leaving his other student and felt rather uncomfortable. Then, he knew that he felt _bad_ and on his shaky legs he made it behind a tree where started to empty his stomach, absently noticing that Sasuke was only slightly away on his right, doing the same thing…

He tried to recall how many pasties ha ate and how many tea he drank, to know how bad his state will be, but it was hard to focus when he was busy emptying the contents of his belly and at the same time did all he could to hide his face from Sasuke, who now stood sideways leaning on the tree and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. How could Sakura do this? A nice, shy girl with a kind spirit, a girl he taught so many things… he even started to teach her about poisons… oh… so that's where she got an idea… but! To test it on your teammates?! Why not other teams? How _cruel_! Kakashi had a sad look when he made some steps away and slumped under another tree. Sasuke watched his sensei almost crawl there, and had to admit that he felt better… He ate only half of one poisoned pastry, while Kakashi ate about four or six… And who knows, maybe the worst part was hidden in the tea… Thank God he noticed her expression at the right time, before it was too late for him… He didn't want to know what happened with the jounin then. Sasuke nodded to himself and started to walk away from the scene, remembering that he planned to hide today…

Kakashi realized that his vision was blurring, but he decided that he will sit like this for an hour and then he'll be fine, but then he frowned noticing that his tongue got numb, and he cursed himself for being kind to his students and teaching them everything they wanted… Sakura probably planned to use this also or… _especially_ on Naruto, so that the blond will have no ability to speak for some time, as she will get to her beloved Sasuke and try to have some intimate moment. Little devils… she forgot that Naruto was too lucky, and even then, if she managed to use the poison on him, he wouldn't be affected. The fox would heal him before the stuff had its effects. And now look at Sasuke, he didn't even ask how he felt! Just stood up and left him alone on the scene, not bothering to even mumble a polite 'goodbye'. Kakashi had an even sadder look at being left alone like that and made a small, barely heard sound of frustration, that let us imaging a pout behind a mask.

Two minutes later behind that tree appeared a blond, and hearing some unrecognizable noises he glanced what was happening behind it and found the jounin. He had a surprised expression on his face and then, just asked

-"Did you see Sasuke, sensei?"

-"A-ah…e…."

The man couldn't say a word because his mouth and tongue were numb, so he just made a strange sound again. The blond tilted his head furrowing his brows together, and after blinking five times, replied

-"…oh."-Then, he just smiled and said-"Well, maybe it's even better that you're here! Would you like to test my new designed trap?"

-"E-eh?..e-eh?!..."

The man had a widened eye and tried to say that he didn't want to test anything, but the strange muffled noise sounded almost like a laugh, and Naruto believed that his sensei said a 'yes'. Kakashi stayed still in one place, not planning to get closer to any trap, but the blond started to lift him up off the ground on his own, complaining

-"Ne, don't be lazy, sensei! Get up and take a look!"

Kakashi wanted to shout, to tell Naruto that he was ill, poisoned, and checking some freaking traps was out of question, but the damnable poison took away his ability to make a sound or to speak, and he was freaked out completely, when the boy _dragged_ him somewhere with promises of the super stuff he created. He wanted to trash, to run or to make some fucking jutsu, but his whole body turned into some kind of jelly, refusing to move. For God's sake, he was a _jounin_! He was the best ninja in the village, the most competent shinobi Konoha could offer, and here he was just dragged by a _genin_ who planned to… to what? How good Naruto was becoming in the arts of sealing and traps…? They suddenly stopped and the blond kept him steady, making an effort to make sure his teacher stood in right place, and oh damn, he treated Kakashi like… like a thing! The man wanted to cry, feeling as if he was going to be executed, and his lonely eye, that was half lidded since he felt ill, turned dull and full of pain, and there was a tear of pity he felt for himself… He was so desperate, so… so scared!...

The blond absently nodded and grinned, before letting go of the man and jumping away. Kakashi, who was too weak to stand on his feet properly, swayed a few times before falling down on the ground, sprawling, without any control over his limbs, and just for the entire three seconds, he felt relieved, when nothing happened. He was happy, because he believed he wouldn't actually be dead. And then…

-"BOOM!"

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was known as a genius. End of question. Whatever people had problem with learning, he learned as easily as the fish to swim. If some jounin wanted to use an example of the perfect genin student, his choice would be Neji. Quiet, fast, precise, cold, responsible and simply perfect, he was known as the strongest among his peers. No one expected him to fail. And even if his teammates saw his flaws, they still respected him.

He believed in Fate. He kept saying that it decides our future, and our past. To him, the world was controlled by the hand of God, and he knew that if something happened, it was supposed to be so. So why when there comes a day when he can't control his life or continue his _normal_ existence, he doesn't wish for it to be called… 'Fate'? Maybe, because it would mean that Fate hates him…

It started with a simple morning on the training grounds of team ten, where Tenten threw the pointy weapons at her teammate, as he trained his speed to dodge, and she her accuracy and precision. The field they trained in was fresh, after the slight morning rain, and the sun warmed the day, that started early for them. And everything would be calm and beautiful if it wasn't for their third teammate appearing and asking them with a wide grin in a shout

-"Oh, Neji-kun, Tenten-chan! I saw you yesterday TOGETHER, were you on the DATE?"

Instantly, their training forgotten, they faced the green spandex wearing Beast Junior and replied at the same time.

-"Of course we were."

-"Of course not."

Hearing the negative response the girl turned and faced the pale eyed boy, frowning in confusion.-"What do you mean? You made court to me!"

-"We just had a dinner together."-He replied closing his eyes, and crossing his arms.

-"But we talked, we… you paid for me!"-She put in and he scoffed, shrugging with the answer

-"I am a gentleman."

-"You're an asshole!"-She shouted and punched him in the face. Lee looked from her to Neji, and then back, and then, seeing that the girl was ready to cry, he scowled and raised his fist, turning to his teammate.

-"You hurt Tenten, Neji, did you forget that you can't hurt your teammates, or, what's more important, a beautiful lady's feelings? That's very UNYOUTHFUL! I shall protect her HONOR!"-He shouted and punched Neji in the other side of his face. Neji flew on the other side of the field from the force behind it and, ever having the nose for commotions and rivalry, Guy appeared on the scene, gazing between his students. He saw Tenten in tears, Lee with the fire in his round eyes, and Neji with the bruised face. There could be only one conclusion he could come to.

-"Finally! Your Flames of YOUTH are burning BRIGHTLY! My students, finally you're in LOVE! What was it, the TRIANGLE?! How WONDERFUL! HOW INTERESTING!!!"

Fifteen minutes later

-"I REPEAT IT ONE LAST FUCKING TIME!"-Shouted Neji and turned to Tenten.-"TENTEN that was NOT a DATE! We are teammates, we are FRIENDS! That was a simple dinner! You're even not in my fucking TYPE!"-Then he turned to his other teammate.-"LEE! FOR GOD'S SAKE, I HATE THE GREEN COLOR…"-here he turned to the jounin.-"…AND THE FUCKING FLAMES OF YOUTH! YOU!"-Here he pointed at the teacher.-"ARE JUST AS PERVERTED AS YOUR FUCKING ETERNAL RIVAL! I SWEAR HIS TEAM IS MORE FREAKING PROMISING FOR A FUCKING TRIANGLE! SO GO AND… WHATEVER! I am done. I'm leaving. I want a day off."-He turned on the heel and left the grounds.

He walked slowly, trying to control his breathing and relax. After some time, when he was far enough from his teammates, he finally breathed a sigh of relief. And magically, a very smiling, a very… youthful, and just as very beautiful, the female member of the mentioned team seven, appeared in his field of vision. She walked the same road, but in different direction, so they ran into each other by…. Fate. She noticed him and waved with her hand, gracefully. He almost melted at her smile.

-"Hi, Neji! How are you? How is your team?"-She asked, but at the thought of his teammates he slumped.

-"…Forget it…"-he mumbled. Seeing that, she raised her brows, but then grinned and reached for her backpack.

-"Here! Have something to lighten you mood!"-And she opened for him a box with pastries. He stopped, and surprised, looked in it.

-"Oh, it smells nice."-He said and took one. He took a bite and felt the sweet taste. It made him almost smile.-"You made it yourself?"-She nodded with a toothy grin.-"It's great!"

-"I just was in such a good mood today! So I wanted to share with it!"-That speech melted his heart, and he felt definitely better.-"Oh, I have a tea too!"-She added, and poured a cup for him from the thermos.

-"Oh… thank you…"

He just… felt touched. Here, he was having the worse morning ever, and the girl he barely knew, was kind to him, like an angel, sent by the Fate herself, or… himself… whatever… He ate the sweetness, and drank a tea. She waved again, going her own way, with the parting words

-"Ne, have a nice day, Neji!"

He smiled and waved to her too.

Fifteen minutes later

He didn't want to believe in fate hating him, so he convinced himself that this day was a test, and that fate wanted to know how strong and patient he was… though, it definitely didn't help to ease his pain and… sorrow. He had the colic in his side again, and pouted, crawling his way back to Hyuuga compound, wondering, how he will survive the humiliation of his clan seeing him in this state...

* * *

The three genin of team seven opened the door to the apartment and walked in. The apartment belonged to Hatake Kakashi, their teacher, who landed in the hospital, after the explosion of the trap installed by Naruto. So to say that the trap test was successful, was like to say, the monkey likes banana, or whatever. Anyway, the doctors gave them the key, and the list of clothes they were supposed to bring for the man, because the explosion destroyed his attire, leaving untouched only his mask. Not even boxers survived! The flat wasn't too clean or too messy. Not too dusted. The fridge in the kitchen was empty, to which Naruto complained, admitting to be hungry. Sakura noticed that the man had two shelves of books, all of them were quite known classic. It made her smirk, because it meant that their sensei wasn't that much of the pervert then. She curiously picked one and opened, only to gape at the sight of the smut. The next book was the same. She quickly checked more and her teammates joined her, checking the interesting pictures… Sasuke held up one and nodded with a smile, satisfied, his teammates checked what got his attention and a moment later Sakura hit him on the head with the other smut, knowing that he was turning into pervert… They found some scrolls that were thrown around his bedroom in a mess, and deciding that their teacher wouldn't be able to teach them while in a hospital; they took some of them for the… private training. The wardrobe wasn't too big. Opening it, they saw the row of identical attires their jounin wore. The same vests, shirts and pants.

-"Well, that's just… boring."-Muttered Sakura. They frowned seeing the contents and opened the nearby shelf, which appeared to contain underwear. Sasuke raised a brow.

-"My God…"-Mumbled Naruto, reaching inside and pulling out the boxers with pineapples. The blond whistled and Sakura blinked, surprised. Sasuke rummaged in there a bit, and pulled out the boxers with pink hearts. Naruto smiled evilly, and took out the white in color, with the large red heart on the backside and on the front, both with cute arrows… The trio nodded at that choice. Then Naruto grinned, and took one, complete attire for the man.

-"I have some idea."

Half an hour spent in the bathroom later, he and Sakura brought the new clothes for the jounin, and grinning, the trio went back to the hospital, to put on some clothes on sensei.

* * *

The trio stood by the bed on which lay a jounin and stared down at him. He was covered with a white sheet, while his face was behind his favorite mask.

-"let's take it off."-Mumbled the blond, and his teammates agreed, nodding. They made a step closer and carefully, Naruto reached with his hands to the man's face. He was very close, and all of them had eyes widened in anticipation, when suddenly, the man rose, saying

-"Don't you even try."-And then the jounin lost consciousness and fell back. Terrified at his reaction, the genin pulled away and gazed at their teacher sweat dropping.

-"All right, never mind. Dress him, boys, I'll wait outside."-Stated pinky and walked out. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and then had a glint in their eyes. The blond opened a bag and took out the boxers. The boys smiled and quickly put them on the man. Then they took out the two pairs of pants. Naruto asked singing

-"Sasuke, what do you prefer, the blue ones, or the… pink ones?"-And held each pair in his arms. The brunet made a thinking pose, and scratched his chin.

-"Well, personally, I like the blue."-The blond's arms fell and he stared at his teammate tiredly.

-"I didn't ask what _you_ like, Sasuke. I asked what we'll dress Kakashi in."-Sasuke made an 'oh' and looked at the pants again.

-"Well then, _personally_, I think I prefer the pink."-He said and Naruto grinned. They put them on and took out the sandals. Orange was more interesting, so they put them on the man's feet. Next were the shirts with long sleeves. One was Kakashi's blue, and the other was created by the blond. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and then, without thinking, he directed his forefinger at the second, and the blond smirked. The shirt appeared on the jounin, and the next was a vest. Choosing between the dark green and the red one, Sasuke looked at the rest of the attire on the man.

-"The red one looks good with pink pants. Flowers are cute too."-He commented. The red vest was decorated with flowers and hearts, which was Sakura's work and idea; they put it on the chair near the bed. The fingerless gloves were orange, matching his shoes. At last, they took out the headbands, and they had to choose between the blue, pink and yellow. Then Naruto decided that these colors do not match his taste, and pulled out of his pocket an orange one. Sasuke raised a brow at that.

-"So? We should sign under it!"- The blond opened the door. -"Ne, Sakura-chan, do you want to sign?"-She grinned evilly entering the room and both of them tied the headband over jounin's head. Naruto took out the black marker, and opened it with his teeth. He gave it to Sakura, and she wrote on the orange fabric 'Pinky' and drew some hearts, Sasuke smirked at it with a shake of his head and taking the marker from her hands, wrote 'Brooder'. Naruto grinned widely and wrote 'Blondie-Uzumaki Naruto' and they clasped their hands, striding to the door. Before they left, they turned and chorused

-"We love you sensei!!!"-And they were gone, taking with them the normal attire of the jounin…

* * *

That day, when Mighto Guy found out that his eternal rival landed in the hospital, he was deeply worried. Sure he already suspected that Kakashi's bad luck would keep him in troubles, but it got too far. And to think that it happened while he was in Konoha, not on the mission… What would happen if he'd leave the village's walls? As a caring and kind friend, Guy bought some apples and oranges, to visit the jounin and lift his spirits, so now he entered the building and was beaming, traveling through the corridor to reach the room. Maybe if he shows up with his beautiful and youthful smile, Kakashi's bad luck will be merciful and leave? That would be wonderful! Though, that would also mean that he himself had less chances of keeping their score in his favor... He looked up hearing the grunt and saw some strange patient… But then, his eyes widened, when he recognized in the man Hatake himself… He read the strange… confession written on the shirt of the man and his bag with the fruits landed on the floor…

Having his right hand at the side of his head, with a problematic headache, Kakashi walked down the corridor, wondering why suddenly he became a daltonian… He mumbled something incoherent under his breath, angry at ending up in such a situation, when he noticed his friend on the other end of the corridor, staring at him strangely… Oh, his vision was corrected now! Guy is in green! Just as always…

-"Oh… Guy… that's… nice to see you… came… to visit me…?"-Moving his mouth but not making a sound, Guy stood frozen in front of him, gaping like a fish.-"Guy… is… something wrong?"

In the end, Guy let his hands fall at his sides, as if he gave up about something and then he started to finally speak

-"It is, Kakashi. I can't express, how hard it is for me to say this, but I can't… share your… feelings."

Dumb at his speech, and really out of it, Kakashi frowned and tilted his head, replying-"What… feelings…?"

-"K-ka-kashi… I… I understand you, really, my flames of youth are too great and too powerful… it… had an effect on you in the end… I… am sorry! We… we can still be friends, right?"-Muttered Guy, confusing the one eyed jounin even more.

Kakashi turned away, and noticed a glass door beside him, where was his reflection. There he saw his terrifying, horrible looks: pink pants (oh Jesus…), orange shoes, headband and gloves (really, it could be only one person responsible…), and the green shirt with the words written in white, right in the middle, but… as it was his reflection, and he also had a headache, he couldn't read it… (A.N. there was a phrase, 'I love Mighto Guy' on the front and on the back of the shirt) so… he turned to his friend, and motioned for him to come closer.

Guy pulled back at that action and slowly started to wave his hands in front of him in the negative response.

-"Guy… would you…"

-"No… I… have to meet with my team and… we've got a lot of things to do and the other… stuff…so… I'll see you… later, Kakashi…"

-"I hoped you'll help me… read it… Guy? Where are you… going? Eh…?"-Guy disappeared, and Kakashi was left standing in the corridor, wondering what happened… He looked back at his reflection and wondered how to punish his students for the stunt they pulled. But… on the other side… it proved that he trained them well enough so that they could get under anyone's skin… Somewhere deep in his heart or something… he was actually proud of them.

* * *

Few days later, after students of team 7 and their teacher understood and forgave each other

The door opened, and revealed Kakashi. He stood in the doorframe with a serious expression, and looking at the other occupants of the room with the determination. They… were gazing at him with the frowns. Or rather, at someone he took with him, a blond genin who widely yawned, before rubbing his eyes tiredly, obviously still asleep. After all, it was the middle of the night. He was clothed properly only because his teacher didn't want other jounin see his student in pajamas. The boy opened his innocent, blue sparkling eyes, and looked around. It was dark. There was only one light bulb above a strange wooden, square and painted green, table. He blinked at the sight and caught the view of other ninja, who stared at him with the strange faces. The bulb swayed and Kakashi closed the door behind them. Then, he put his right hand on Naruto's shoulder, and slightly pushed him forward.

-"What he's for, Kakashi? I thought we play only among us, not teaching it genin."-Asked a bearded man while making a ring of smoke in exhale. A woman, who stood by him, raised her brows at first, but then she glared at Hatake and released some of the killing intent.

-"Maa, maa, don't worry. Naruto's just a mascot. He brings luck."-Muttered the jounin explaining himself, and the boy scowled and glared, turning his head up to see the one eyed sensei. The man just smiled sheepishly, and scratched the side of his masked face. Asuma and Kurenai sweatdropped at that proclamation, but then decided that Kakashi was just desperate to win the game, and he was ready to do anything, to not lose his books or his money. It was no secret now that the jounin had a bad luck passé. He lost to Guy already, and that never happened before. Not in poker. So when he invited them for a round, they agreed, having faith in Kakashi's bad luck, and wanting to do what they always wanted to; Kurenai to force him to not read the smut for a year, and Asuma to force on him his expenses on the barbeque for his team. So if the man just wanted to reassure himself by bringing in his genin, it was his trouble. It wouldn't save him.

They shrugged and all three of them sat by the table, Naruto stood by Kakashi, glaring at the table and the man. The game started, and with the first cards in his hands, the one eyed jounin frowned.

-"So, I heard you train your team pretty seriously, ne Kakashi?"-Asked Asuma, licking his lips before parting them to place between them a cigarette. Still frowning down at his small fan of colors and numbers, the jounin replied.

-"I had to. They didn't give me any choice."-He mumbled and the woman smirked, glad that there was someone who could force the man to do something. She glanced at the blond and the boy tiredly stared back, not showing any emotion whatsoever. She frowned and wondered what happened to the grin he sported; did Kakashi wipe it off with some training program?

They reached for the cards again, but Kakashi stopped before touching them. He blinked, and then pulled back. He thought for a moment, as his friends watched him closely, and then turned to his student, asking

-"Ne, Naruto, give me the card, please."-He started quietly, and the boy looked down at the man coldly.-"If I win, you'll have three bowls of ramen."-He added, and the boy sighed, before turning to the table and taking the cards for the man. Kakashi took them from the blond's hand and looked down at it with a glint in his eye.-"Luck is in your hands, Naruto."-He whispered, widely smiling behind the mask at the sight.

Forty minutes later

Asuma glared at his hands, and sometimes, he would glare at the blond. Kurenai gritted her teeth, and her piercing stare was almost making holes in the one eyed jounin, while she also glared at Asuma, reminding him that it was him, who convinced her to play the damn game. Kakashi sat with the blond on his lap, sometimes ruffling his blonde hairs, happy that Naruto's luck was stronger than his bad luck, and the boy would ask for a new technique, or the new seals, before giving the man the card that would determine him as the winner. Kakashi promised to get him some scroll that contained the powerful sealing techniques, and the boy was actually happy at getting the complicated, dangerous and deadly 'toys' with which he would play putting in his creativity.

-"It is time."-Kakashi said, and Asuma, instead of staring just threw his cards on the table, letting them turn over, and his elbows appeared on the wooden surface, as he held his head at its sides, clenching and pulling his hairs in frustration. Kurenai blinked and gulped, putting her cards down and one drop of sweat slid down her temple, as she looked up at the man with red and scared eyes.

Kakashi smiled and turned his cards over, showing the beautiful combination, and the woman froze, looking at it with shock. The one eyed jounin reached with his hand for the three papers that were in the middle of their battle area, and looked down, before tearing into pieces one of them, which was signed by him. The other two were signed by his colleges, and he carefully folded them, before putting them in one of the pockets of his vest. He spoke

-"Now, as both of you realize, you lost. So, I guess… I'll see you and your teams in exams? Bye, guys!"-He waved with his hand while grabbing Naruto with the other, and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves. A long and silent moment later, Kurenai, screaming and yelling like a crazy feline, attacked Asuma with her nails, teeth and fists…

* * *

The next day, early morning, training grounds ten

Asuma nervously smoked, watching as Ino and Choji awkwardly fought with each other. The girl used shuriken and kunai to attack the boy, and he clumsily dodged the projectiles, before turning into the large and heavy ball that attacked the girl, who in turn, was screaming while running away from it across the clearing. That picture made him feel all the more uncomfortable; they were attacking each other like children would do in a sand-box, and then they would run away scared of themselves like they were pursued by the squad of anbu or something… Now, where's Shikamaru? That fucking lazy ass should train too.

Asuma looked around the grounds, grassy, spacious and almost untouched, and noticed his third student somewhere in the middle of it, bathing in the sun rays while watching the white clouds above. It irked the jounin even more and he had a twitch of the left temple, realizing that their days looked like this for the last two months. He gritted his teeth and sharply turned, striding to the genin, who did not acknowledge his presence. He stopped above the boy who lay peacefully on the ground, and tired of everything, really, just kicked him in the side.

-"Enough with that freaking behavior of uselessness, Maru! Get the fuck up and train!"-he said sternly, and the boy looked up, frowning. Their teacher was different today, beside the fact that he had scratches on his face and hands, as if he alone battled Tora, he was extremely jumpy, angry and overall troublesome. Something must have happened that night to make him react like this. But to throw his own problems on his students? That was unprofessional.

-"What's wrong, Asuma-sensei? You behave like the world is ending, you sure we have to run around like idiots and train or you just want to get rid of the pent up anger?"-Asked the boy rubbing his ass, as he stood up. He tiredly looked up at the man and found the face of the fury, so unconsciously, he made a step back.

-"Don't ask me fucking questions. Go and train with your team, or I will make you."

-"You also started to curse a lot…"-Mumbled the boy but seeing the face of the man getting red in color, he, with the widened eyes ran to join his teammates and train with them, preferring to get away from the troublesome man, even if that meant doing the troublesome training…

* * *

Same time, training grounds eight

The three pairs of eyes stared at the woman disbelievingly, one pair was hidden behind the glasses, the other was slated and dark brown and the last was lavender, almost white in color. They were among the trees in the forest and just gathered as usually to complete some missions, when Kurenai, out of nowhere, announced that they will participate in the coming chuunin exams.

-"Well, that's… great sensei, but… are you sure that we're ready? I mean, sure it'll be fun and all, but aren't we supposed to train a lot before that?"-asked Kiba, frowning at the jounin while Shino nodded, to agree with him. Kurenai sighed, crossing her arms under her chest and spoke

-"There aren't high chances of you winning this year, but this will be good experience, and believe me, you will learn a lot from that."-She argued, not at all willing to explain exactly why she put her team in the exams. They nodded and shifted somewhat, waiting for her to say something.

-"So, what the hell are you waiting for? The training starts today. I swear, if you disgrace me in the exams your training will turn into torture from hell. Do we understand each other?"-She asked with the dangerous tone and her students gulped, before quickly nodding, utterly scared.-"Good. Today you train your clan techniques, Kiba I want you to fight against Hinata, then you Shino, will fight against me; after that we will chose some target and follow it using the tracking skills, also, I will teach you some jutsus, for you something about water, Hinata, if I remember correctly, this is your affinity, and you boys will have some earth technique. Then I plan to give you some points on genjutsu and no, don't look at me like that, we don't have much time."

-"Ano… sensei isn't it…"-muttered the girl and Kurenai suddenly shouted out of nowhere at her.

-"I said we will train, and that means that we will do so until you lose your consciousness because of exhaustion!"-She cut her off.

-"H-h-ha-ai…"- the girl mumbled using all of her strength and fainted head over heels.

* * *

Hokage office, present time

-"Now, now, Kakashi; you get away from the topic again. What's up? It can't be that serious."-Muttered the old man, and Kakashi fidgeted, hiding his eye from the man. He coughed a bit, and for a moment glancing at the man, looked back on the floor and started to mumble…

End of chapter 8

**A.N. **No omake this time, I think half of this chapter was funny enough as it is... but as you can guess, the next one gets serious. I try to keep the story balanced)))) Ne, do you want more romance, or more drama?


	9. Chapter 9

**A. N. **I am back, finally!

**mi5tan**-Thank you)))

Enjoy the new chapter, people!

-"Speech."

_Emphasis on the word or flachback_

Chapter 9 the bonds

The birds loudly chirped from above the trees and the slight whisper of leaves filled the silence of the forest. The sun was high, but only the strongest of rays reached the surface of the ground, creating lights and shadows of different forms under the feet.

Hiding behind a trunk of a tree, the black haired boy quietly observed his teammates, watching as under the larger tree, they kissed and embraced each other. Their hands were touching their faces, as they kept their eyes closed, and he couldn't stop the pang of jealousy in his chest from reminding him that he agreed to this.

It started with an innocent peck on the cheek, a reward for Naruto, praise for his progress, as Sakura said. She was amazed at how quickly he was getting stronger, better, and that small compliment was the proof of her pride. Naruto said that he reached the highest heaven with her words, and just to prove him wrong, the girl gave him a firmer kiss, starting the long and sensual moment of intimacy, in which the pair lost themselves, not noticing that their third teammate was a witness.

He knew that time after time it would come to this, but he didn't expect himself to be affected so strongly. A strange painful stinging in his stomach surprised and at the same time terrified him.

He closed his eyes and turned away, leaning on the tree with his back.

No matter how hard he tried to get closer to Naruto's heart and body, Sakura was never left behind. As if she felt that her leash on the blond was getting longer, and she took her time to reclaim his mind and heart, and like the idiot he was, Naruto was only happy to oblige. As a smart girl, she knew that it wouldn't take much to have him under her heel again. One wet kiss, two good words, three sways of her hips, was all that had to be done. Since when has their war for love turned into the battle of getting the blond? Naruto didn't have to fight for anything…but he didn't have an idea that there was a fight, so all he truly did, was let his teammates do as they pleased. And then again, he wouldn't lose in this battle whatsoever, because he seemed to like the both of them…

He heard a gasp and hesitantly but stealthily turned to look.

He saw the back of the blond, as he slowly kissed the skin on the neck of the girl. He was pressing her against a trunk and holding the fabric of her dark red shirt, pulling its collar down. Her lips were parted, and she encouraged Naruto by pulling his hairs and drawing him closer.

He watched them intently and wondered if he made any mistakes. His plan was perfect, give everyone a chance, and do all in his power to make Naruto fall in love with him. It should have been easy, because he was sure that Sakura would never return Naruto's feelings.

But for some unknown reason, she did.

And he had to act fast before there came a moment when they told him that they were fine together, without him. He knew there was a possibility that they will come to that conclusion and that's why he kept an eye on them. Maybe he looks at it from the wrong angle? Changing tactic would be a good idea. Maybe… he shouldn't fight with Sakura but… with Naruto? Sakura got used to the fact that he was after their blond teammate, and Naruto didn't expect him to change directions…

That could work. It sure would bring back the competition between them, and add some… spice to their relations.

Making his decision and faintly smirking he left his hiding spot and strolled to the pair. Hearing his steps on the grass, the blond frowned and opened his eyes to glance sideways.

He continued to kiss Sakura and his lips were on her jaw line, when Sasuke moved closer and started to nibble her ear.

Surprised at first, Sakura gasped widening her eyes at his presence, but then, placated by his ministrations, she started to moan in pleasure, overwhelmed by attention the boys paid her so suddenly. Her hands found themselves in their hairs and she absently noticed that Sasuke let his hands wander under her shirt, stroking her stomach and ribs.

Naruto didn't stop enjoying his special moment with the girl, but he couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was more forceful, more _daring_ with his touches. And he wasn't surprised by this, after all, he was the same when it concerned him, but the fact that Sakura wasn't confused by his actions at all, made him think. He turned a bit aside, letting Sasuke have the half of the spot by the girl, and noticed that the raven was slowly lifting her red shirt.

It partly shocked him, and partly… pleased. Sasuke would always do what he himself was afraid to. He felt that maybe it wasn't appropriate, but Sakura didn't protest, right?

Wasn't it a glint in the eye of his teammate? Sasuke pulled the red shirt up and Sakura complied, helping him take it off almost in a daze. The raven immediately caught her lips and started to dominate in the triangle, showing that he was in control. He dropped the cloth and the thumb of his left hand trailed up her side, stroking her smooth, silky skin.

The blond frowned and didn't know how he should react. There was a slight anger at the raven for interrupting his personal moment with a girl, but he also knew that Sasuke had a right for that…

The difference between them caught him off guard, when he realized that with all his carefulness and lingering, he was losing a chance to build a strong relationship with Sakura; and Sasuke, who did not hesitate to take control of events in his hands, had more chances of having her love all for himself.

With resolve and a pointed glare directed at Uchiha, the blond leaned closer to the girl, and with the nuzzle, planted soft kisses on her shoulder and neck, noticing with a smirk that she had a pink bra with pretty red heart shaped buttons on the front…

On the face of the girl formed a smile and she caught Naruto's head with a right hand, feeling all of a sudden mighty, powerful and more beautiful. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was loved by not just someone, but two boys, and her teammates, and they seemed to fight for a piece of her attention. On her left was a boy of her dreams, a beautiful prince with a name, power and money, and on her right was a boy that was completely opposite to him, without name or history behind, but with a heart and love.

That just sounded like a fairytale, or worse, a soap opera.

But she wasn't one to complain. She had more than she would ever ask for.

Sasuke inwardly smirked, knowing that his devious plan worked. Naruto was not only angry, but jealous. And he just had it in his character to fight, instead of giving up. That meant that he would fight with Sasuke, remembering that getting Sakura's affection wasn't easy. And _that _meant that he had no escape from Sasuke's grasp… as long as he was in love with Sakura.

Becoming even more daring, the raven let his left hand wander down, and his fingertips gently brushed the inner thigh of the girl, which sent shivers down her spine.

She was in her own little heaven, and at last, Sasuke was all hers. There would be no one to take him away, and if he tried to step back from this relationship, she could always threaten him with revealing his secret love for the blond to the villagers… little devils kept whispering in her head, as she was slowly giving in.

-"…Didn't you think that we could do _that_ before the exams?"-She asked in a barely heard whisper. At her words Sasuke continued to suck onto the skin of her neck with a small sound of acknowledgement, while the blond froze in his tracks and stared up at her, utterly stunned. She noticed his unexpected reaction and blinked, wondering what surprised him, he couldn't be _that_ innocent? It was Naruto. _He_ created the 'sexy jutsu'!

-"I think… it's too early to think of _that_ Sakura-chan."

The raven frowned and looked to the other side of the girl to see the startled Naruto. He raised his head.-"Hnn, are you scared or something…? Don't worry, I'll be gentle."-He said with a smirk, wanting to tease his teammate. The blond looked at him dumbly for a short moment and then unfazed, turned back to Sakura.

-"It's just that we're young, we're genin… and we really shouldn't be so hasty about this. After all, we don't even know each other that well. I mean… we just started…"

The girl tilted her head questioningly and asked.-"What do you mean 'we don't know each other that well'? What is there to know _more_, Naruto?"-She smiled thinking that he was too shy and afraid, or really cared about his teammates.

-"Well… we don't know _everything_ about each other, right?"

The raven sighed and pulled a bit back, to lean on tree with his side; he stared at the blond seriously and at the same time puzzled with Naruto's behavior. –"What do you want to know then, about my brother, my parents? It's not important now since I care for what happens here and now, and not there and then."

-"Huh, you had a brother?"-Asked the girl looking at him sharply, clearly surprised.

-"I still have. He's the one who… killed the Uchiha clan. And I want to get a revenge on him."

The girl slowly, thoughtfully nodded, showing that she understood, which made the raven grateful that she didn't ask more questions, for a example, why his brother did this, or why he was still alive himself then, because these were questions he wasn't sure he knew the right answer to.

-"It's not just about you, Sasuke. I have secrets too. And I am sure Sakura could share with us about some things as well."

For a minute there was silence between them and the blond thought that it would be a right moment to digress and leave this topic for another day. He started to make a step away when Sasuke spoke.

-"All right, shoot."

He stopped and gazed at his teammate's serious expression and felt something akin to a doom that will soon grace him with its power. Then, under the strong stares of both of his teammates, he was forced to stay and move back, also refusing to be a coward that runs away. They waited for him to start his confessions but he couldn't find the words to speak.

-"Well, are you going to share with that 'badass' secret of yours or are we going to beat it out of you? I doubt it could be as troubling as your expression. You tend to overreact at times…"-Mumbled Sasuke watching as the blond scratched his cheek a bit in nervousness.

-"I don't know where to start or how to say this…"

The girl sighed, placing her palm to her forehead with her eyes closed and spoke.-"Just start from the beginning and try to make the long story short, Naruto."

The blond nodded.-"Ok."-He made a deep intake of breath and looked down on the ground so that he didn't see their expressions.-"Ok, so… the day I was born the Forth placed in me the nine tailed fox."-He closed his eyes to feel like he could hide from the emotions that his teammates felt. He didn't want to see what they thought of it, not the fear, anger or, god forbid, hatred.

In silence that reined after that proclamation, his teammates stared at the blond disbelievingly. There was something wrong with what he said. It was unreal and there was no proof he said the truth. After all, if there was a demon fox that was still alive, then everybody would surely know of this.

The raven raised a brow and blinked.-"That doesn't sound convincing, Naruto."-He said and the blond looked up, surprised.

His teammates stared back at him unperturbed. He almost felt like he said something stupid, and they looked at him with the look that said he was an idiot.

-"You don't make sense."-The raven boy added, tilting his head slightly.

-"Huh…uh…that's… not the reaction I expected from you guys…"-The blond muttered, confused.

Sakura blinked.-"Are you serious?"-She asked quietly, and Naruto scratched the back of his head in the mix of embarrassment and apology.

Sasuke looked at the blond, and then he looked at Sakura with all the calm and seriousness he could muster. He gulped turning his gaze back at Naruto and parted his lips to speak, pausing, before the words left his mouth.

-"Are you sure… that this wasn't some… joke?"

The blond sighed, resigned, and let his hands fall at his sides and his eyes drop. –"I'm sure."

Sakura widened her eyes at his tone and felt something inside of her shatter. Partly, that feeling was a concern for the boy; he looked so defeated that she had the urge to ease his pain and make sure he didn't suffer. But another part of her said that the feeling inside wasn't a concern …but fear.

A sudden realization that her teammate was a beast inside has shaken her, and she wanted to leave, before her emotions took control over her actions.

...Impossible.

That was all Sasuke could think of, trying to digest the information, and the picture of a huge nine tailed animal didn't fit his knowledge concerning his teammate. It was like making a statement that Kakashi would convince Mighto Guy to reach the highest snow covered mountain together only to shout a stupid joke with the youth' stuff while on the top of it just for the sake of it.

Simply impossible.

Meanwhile, Naruto was waiting for the inevitable, his teammates' reactions. He never expected this moment to come so fast and so early. He was supposed to tell them a lot, lot and lots later. Now he had no choice in the matter, and if they decided that they didn't trust him then he had to live with it. And he couldn't blame them too, because they had a right to know and to do what they wanted to and thought of as right. If they wanted to avoid him or wanted him to leave the team then… fine. It was his fault that he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

-"What proof do you have, since when do you know of this, from whom?"-Asked Sasuke bewildered.

Naruto was quiet for a moment, forming a response, and then he answered softly.-"I… was born on the tenth October, that's proof enough. And as for who told me, then it was Mizuki, Mizuki-sensei."

-"He's… not the academy teacher anymore… I wonder why…"-Mumbled the girl, fidgeting.

-"He was a traitor, and… he broke the law, speaking about the fox aloud. He… told me of this truth."-Naruto said and his teammates gazed at him frowning.-"It happened the night… after the genin exam I failed. He… wanted to use me and… kill me. I… won't go into details, but, just know that Iruka-sensei saved me and I… I passed."

Very slowly, feeling almost numb, Sakura started to walk away and she felt as the gazes of her teammates followed her. Stiffly, she picked up her discarded shirt and continued on her way. She was utterly confused and unprepared for all of this…

-"S… Sakura-chan…?"-The blond asked weakly.

The girl paused and the boys could see that she was slightly shaking. Reluctantly, she turned her head to glance at them.

-"I need… some time to think this over… ok?"-She breathed in deeply and moved away, shocked by revelations she was exposed to today; she didn't see the hurt look Naruto sported when she turned around. His eyes were closed and this time he didn't hide the pain he felt at her apparent rejection, no matter how careful she was about the words. He could feel it, her fear, doubt and the sudden distrust.

The raven boy scowled watching her go, and his fists clenched when he noticed his teammates' behavior. What was wrong with them? So what if Naruto might have a demon inside? There were people far scarier, stronger and more dangerous! His brother, for example! And the bastard was from a noble clan! She shouldn't judge Naruto just because she learned of something she didn't know before. At least, he was brave enough to tell them. She should respect that and think things over before displaying such apparent… apparent emotions… What was she… scared of? Naruto has never ever given them any signs of being any sort of a demon, treacherous, dangerous, two-faced or deceitful. It even looked like he was hurt himself, if his expression was anything to go by.

He looked at the blond and Naruto looked up to meet his gaze. The blond made a stupid grin to assure him that he was fine and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, as if he was embarrassed by something.

But Sasuke was no fool. He learned to see behind that and noticed that the blue eyes that entranced him so often were wetting. With a sigh Sasuke made a short step forward and his left palm found its place on the side of Naruto's face, comforting him with care and understanding. The smile disappeared from his face awkwardly, and unable to hold the gaze they shared the blond let his hands fall at his sides and looked down, now obviously upset; Sasuke embraced him softly. Naruto didn't fight, freezing for a short moment instead. He didn't expect his teammate to be so caring at that moment, especially after what had just transpired. But it appeared the raven had real feelings for him, and didn't lie to him when he said he liked everything about him… Now that he knew the truth, he didn't walk away, and proved that his feelings were stronger.

Sasuke frowned hearing a quiet sob and guessed that Sakura's reaction stabbed Naruto quite deeply. His shaking form in his arms reminded Sasuke that his teammate was still easily affected and disturbed, no matter how hard he tried to seem strong and unbreakable. That caused Sasuke to get angry with the girl even more, since she should have known what her behavior could do to the blond. Naruto was very emotional, to the point of being unstable. Being that careless was mistake on her part. He remembered the time of the mission in wave clearly as if it was yesterday, and the distress Naruto displayed then was a dangerous thing. He admitted himself that he could kill anyone who dared to hurt his teammates and even though he was shocked after what he has done, he quickly learned to live with it, hiding his tears and sorrow in his pillow, when he thought that no one could hear him. If not for all the trouble they went then to help him, he would be an emotional wreck by now, scared of any kind of relationships, blood and ninja world as the whole.

-"Sakura needs some time. Let's not be too hasty, she's the smartest one, remember? I am sure she didn't mean to react this way."-The raven whispered, and the blond nodded, still hiding his face in Sasuke's chest. He stiffly raised his arms and embraced Sasuke back, finding comfort in his presence and touch.

–"Shhhh…. you're just Naruto, and that is all. This changes nothing."-The black haired boy assured him and smiled, noticing that the blond ceased crying, and even seemed to snuggle to him. How could someone so sweet and, dare he say, cute, have a demon inside?

* * *

It wasn't panic.

It wasn't anger either.

The shock she was in had reasons, and she slowly looked into them, trying to understand the matter at hand, the people around her, and herself.

Sakura sat on the wooden bench that was not too far from the academy, the one she used to occupy in the free time, to chat and gossip with other girls her age. Now it was empty, quiet, and seemed abandoned. The street in front of her was under some spell. It had to be, because she didn't recall ever feeling this lonely while being here before. People disappeared, and the sound of the soft wind that traveled that path only darkened the mood she was in. The warmth of the day did not stop the shiver from crawling up her skin at the memories that appeared before her eyes.

_-"Don't get close to that boy, Sakura."-Her mother said loudly, gesturing at the child that was walking by with her hand. The boy was short; he had bright yellow hairs, and looked very sad and gloomy. Little pink haired girl tilted her head and asked with the curiosity in her eyes._

_-"Why?"_

_-"He's a very bad boy, understand? If you speak to him or even stay in his presence, I will punish you, no toys and no sweets!"-The woman said sternly. Surprised, the girl turned to her mom with widened eyes._

_-"No! I'll be a good girl, mommy please!"-She whined and the woman nodded, stroking her head. She was satisfied now, knowing that her daughter will be safe if she stays as far from him as possible._

Sakura unwillingly flinched at that. Why didn't she think of it seriously then? Sure there must have been a reason for her mother to act that way. But then again, she was a small child, and she had little care in the world what her mother meant. It could be anything, really. If she thought of it long and hard, she would come to a conclusion that the boy's parents were some sort of traitors to the village or were disgraced by some important public affair.

But never in her wildest dreams would she think of something like this! The Kyuubi? The demon that attacked their village and killed the Forth Hokage? That sounded surreal, but no one would ever make a joke of this stuff. Not even Naruto.

_The older academy students stood in the courtyard before the start of the lessons, they noticed that the yellow haired boy walked to the main doors and started whispering. They raised their hands and pointed at him, trying to be quiet but sharing with the gossip still. He ignored them and even smiled, for no reason, and it seemed to irritate them. They grimaced glaring down at him and Sakura tried to recall what he did in the past to make others recognize and dislike him. Maybe he insulted someone?_

Remembering the past, Sakura became ashamed of herself. She knew now that what Naruto said was true, and that many people in the village knew of his secret too, but it didn't mean that she had come to conclusion that he was a bad person, or that he was inhuman now. Naruto proved that he's as human as any other person, and is capable of caring and loving others. What confused her though was a way people treated him, not knowing him and not giving him a chance. But… she shouldn't be surprised. She herself barely tolerated him in the academy, and she didn't even know why.

The soft steps alerted her and she glanced aside from the corner of her eye.

He stopped by the bench and she waited for him to say something. He kept his hands in his pockets and his sad expression said that he was disappointed. She didn't move, afraid that it will make her look weaker. She wanted to show that she was ready to face him.

Sasuke was still for a minute, and then, deciding not to avoid the confrontation, he gracefully moved closer and sat by her.

They were quiet, waiting for the other to be the first to speak. The wind blew by them, shifting their hairs, and Sakura's lips trembled, when she realized that her feelings were messed up.

-"You're an idiot."

Stated Sasuke. His tone was cold and reprimanding.

-"He's hurt."-He continued, and she turned her head away from him, raising her left hand to her lips and covering them. The moisture gathered in the corners of her eyes.-"If you don't fix that, Sakura, then I will. But know, that it would mean that everything between us, you and me, you and Naruto, is over."

She gasped, and quickly turned to look at him. Expectantly, he looked back and she inwardly flinched at the coldness he expressed.

She knew he was angry with her, but she was relieved he gave her a chance. After all, he could use the opportunity to break up with her and stay with Naruto. He had a right to do that because even if she didn't say it out loud, she rejected their teammate. She broke the unspoken rule of their relationship. And the fact that Sasuke came here and let her fix that before everything was gone said that he took into account her feelings too, and of course their teamwork. It shouldn't be affected by their emotional trouble or quarrels.

Gathering what little strength she had at the moment, she managed a short nod.

He nodded too.-"Make sure it is the first thing you do in the morning. Right now he left somewhere, wishing to be alone. I doubt we'll be able to find him. See you."-He said with finality in his voice and stood up to leave.

-"Sasuke…"-She called in a whisper.

He paused and glanced behind his shoulder, looking at her trembling form without compassion.

-"Thank you."-She said sincerely, and acknowledging her response with the grunt, he left.

* * *

The door opened with the creak and the short steps broke the silence. The room was dark, and the only source of light was the moon outside. It illuminated the walls and the floor, entering through the opened window.

The bare feet paddled on the creaking wooden floor.

With a sigh, the blond haired boy lay on the unmade bed and comfortably placed his head on the pillow. He didn't take off his clothes, didn't wash his teeth and he didn't really care. He was tired. After today's events he wandered in the forests, visited the Hokage Mountain, trained himself to exhaustion, and still he couldn't stop thinking.

The look in her eyes.

It hurt so much seeing it.

She will never love him. Never look at him in the way as before.

And the only ones to blame for it were the fox and the Forth. The first was responsible for all the pain and sorrow he was in, and the second for making it happen _to_ him. Each time he had a chance for something, this secret, this fact, this curse, took it away from him.

Sasuke was a blessing, but he couldn't protect him from or give him everything.

Eventually, this thing was going to destroy his life completely. What has he done in the previous life to deserve this?

He closed his eyes and tried to stop his thoughts from roaming. It hurt only more, thinking of his trouble too much… What wouldn't he give just to be a simple human being… Maybe not even a ninja, but just some random guy. A man that wasn't a monster in other people's eyes… But what can he give? He doesn't even have anything, beside his body, heart, soul, mind and pride. And these were things that aren't considered as item for exchange. He was in the dead end. He was lost. He wasn't given choices. What a pathetic and… troublesome existence.

...He will rely on Sasuke. He could trust him. And Sasuke could understand him. He gave him what no one ever did…

The feeling of cold made a shiver crawl up on his skin and he frowned, realizing that he left the window open.

The strange sound coming from not too far away from him was confusing, and he sleepily opened his eyes, expecting to see his bedroom.

The wall and the water were a strange sight. He perked his ears hearing a drip.

And then this sound again, similar to a hissing.

Similar to an angered hissing.

He realized his clothes were wet, and he stood up, noticing that the dim, dirty water reached his knees. He was in some sort of the corridor, and it was dark, apart from the red light in the end of it. He frowned even deeper and had a bad feeling. As if from a fire, he felt the heat from that light in front of him, and seeing as he had nowhere else to go, he decided that he will feel better warming himself, and he didn't want to come back to the feeling of being cold. With that he nodded to himself, justifying his actions, and walked in direction of light.

The sound was becoming more sinister, and with the cringe, the blond formed an idea in his mind of what could be the source of it. He didn't want to believe it but there was no way he could have simple nightmares _that_ creepy.

With the last step he entered the wide and gigantic hall, full of the negative energy. He saw the bars and had to admit he was impressed. The low growl caught his attention and with morbid, at least to him, curiosity, he looked inside the enormous cage. He was met with menacing white canines, and a pair of red, mad and frightening eyes.

His body shook with fear but he couldn't stop himself from being fascinated with the power the beast possessed. In awe, he watched its tails hit the floor, and its claws graze the metal bars, that were stopping it from attacking.

A shaking grin formed itself on Naruto's face and he looked in the eyes of the demon.

-"We finally meet…. Kyuubi."

End of chapter 9

* * *

**Important A. N.! **

The time has come for me to acknowledge my mistakes and I am... looking for a BETA! If you like my stories, wish to help me make them better, let me know! I am new to this stuff so I hope you'll take this into account)))) PM me or leave a review))) Oh, and don't forget to read the rest of my stories, you better know what you get yourself into... (romances, drama, tragedy, sick humor, dark humor, mystries, yaoi...)

**Thank you for attention!**


End file.
